Searching for you
by The wings of sakura
Summary: Un día cualquiera puedes recordar una vida pasada que no creías tener y al cabo de unas horas puedes realizar decisiones apresuradas basándote solo en la búsqueda de encontrar a alguien especial. No importa donde se encuentre, en un mundo nuevo donde no hay nada que temer, va a encontrarlo aunque tenga que buscar en el ultimo rincón del universo [Reencarnación, Riren/Ereri]
1. Capítulo 1: Decisión a ciegas

**Searching for you**

Capítulo 1: Decisión a ciegas

Tu nunca podrás saber qué es lo que te ocurrirá el día de mañana, podrá ser nada más que un día normal, quizás encuentres algo importante en tu habitación, tal vez tropieces con alguien conocido, quizás ganes un concurso, tal vez te atrape la lluvia mientras caminas por la calle sin un paraguas o simplemente tras un simple hecho u acción termines recordando una vida pasada que nunca creíste tener.

Y no puedes decidir si quieres conservar esas memorias u olvidarlas completamente una vez más.

La decisión termina siendo poco importante cuando no importa lo que decidas, las cosas no van a cambiar.

* * *

"¿No es algo apresurado?" Preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos color azabache, liso como la seda misma de la bata que envuelve su cuerpo, cruzaba casi sus 50 años pero no los aparentaba en lo absoluto.

Un hombre junto a ella, un par de años mayor nada más, con un color similar de cabello más pequeñas tonalidades grises que demostraban su propia edad. Miraba de manera pensativa un punto invisible de la mesa, no parecía molesto pero si envuelto en sus pensamientos "Lo es, sin duda"

"Hay un pero, ¿no?" volvió a hablar la misma mujer. A lo que el hombre mayor asintió sin responder nada más.

Aquel no era un ambiente tenso, simplemente se trataba de un desayuno de una familia compuesta por tres personas, madre, padre e hijo. Aquel hijo que estaba en aquel momento con un semblante serio pero decidido, sus ojos grises brillaban con una determinación que desconocía de sí mismo.

"¿Estás seguro, Levi?" añadió el hombre de mayor edad, teniendo el mismo tipo de mirada que su hijo, algo que corría en los genes, la gente podría confundir esa mirada con frialdad muy a menudo cuando en realidad se trataba de una mirada directa que solo buscaba la confianza en su receptor.

El hombre correspondiente al nombre de Levi asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo una posición erguida en su silla, un pequeño silencio de unos segundos abundó en el salón hasta que su voz se hizo presente nuevamente. "Sé que es imprevisto, además estaría abusando del dinero de la familia para un capricho egoísta que no tiene tiempo de duración, no puedo prometer una fecha para mi regreso…solo puedo prometer que cuando regrese, aceptaré todas mis responsabilidades y comenzaré a trabajar en lo que debo, he estado preparándome años para ello" hizo una pausa, observando el rostro de sus padres, ambos tenían sus ojos en él, no podía descifrar que tipo de emoción cruzaba en ellos pues es algo que muy bien sabían controlar, pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo estaban juzgando. "No necesito una respuesta inmediata, sé que deben pensarlo y aceptaré la decisión que tomen porque sé que aquella decisión estará justificada de buenas razones."

Levi en ese momento cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, bebió un poco de su té sin esperar respuesta alguna, pues pudo observar como sus padres asintieron a sus palabras sin objeciones. El único sonido que se escuchó en ese momento fue el de su taza acomodarse contra el plato de la mesa… además de su voz.

"Pero es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer."

Fue lo último que añadió en aquel desayuno, a lo que sus padres se miraron entre si y un intercambio silencioso ocurrió entre ellos.

Aquella noche durante la cena, Levi obtuvo el permiso que deseaba y en ese momento sus padres una sorpresa se llevaron cuando su hijo los abrazó, demostrando su gratitud y un cariño que era difícil de ver en él.

Esa noche sus padres fueron felices incluso si eso significaba tener a su hijo lejos por un largo tiempo.

_Tú me enseñaste que no solo con palabras se puede agradecer…_

* * *

En la inmensidad del aeropuerto Heathrow, donde familias se reunían y separaban, donde amantes se encontraban y amigos se reunían, donde algunos se recibían y otros se despedían. Él estaba allí, frente a su madre y un mayordomo que cuidaba de ella, su padre por razones de trabajo no pudo asistir a su vuelo pero entendía aquello completamente.

En el momento en su madre, más baja que él, lo rodeó con sus brazos; el mundo se volvió silencioso.

"No estoy segura de que harás ni porqué lo harás, pero con tu padre entendemos que es algo que realmente quieres, que es importante…" ella hablaba en un tono tan bajo que solamente los oídos de Levi podían escuchar. "Pero nunca has sido un hijo que ha demostrado lo que quiere con el anhelo que demostraste ese día, nos sorprendió en verdad, siempre has sido reservado y eso es parte de ti. Nos preocupamos de ti como padres pero entendemos tu decisión como seres humanos, solo no olvides comunicarte con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?" el tono de preocupación era evidente en su voz, no solo por ser su primer y único hijo, sino por tenerlo lejos tanto tiempo y por primera vez, era un temor que cualquier madre tendría, que sus hijos finalmente abrieran sus alas.

Levi trataba de entenderlo aunque nunca lo hubiera vivido, comprendía la preocupación de su madre sin importar cuantas veces le asegurara que estaría bien, que no había problemas. En lugar de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, solamente dijo: Te traeré algo hermoso.

Era una manera de sellar una promesa indirecta de que su regreso no era una mentira.

Con una despedida que no envolvían lagrimas ni sentimientos excesivamente demostrados, solo un abrazo entre ambos y un movimiento de sus manos, se despidieron mientras intercambiaron una mirada que dijo más de mil palabras.

Las horas pasaban y el escenario comenzaba a cambiar, veía su país alejarse mientras ascendía al cielo, veía las nubes pasar hasta finalmente estar sobre ellas. No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión ni sería la última pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un ave sobre el cielo, se sentía en la verdadera libertad.

"Supongo que esta era la sensación que anhelaba antes de conocerte, esta libertad… pero me enseñaste que hay más de una, ¿no mocoso?" sin siquiera darse cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta, dejó salir un pequeña casi inaudible suspiro "La libertad tras las murallas o la libertad que se lograba con tu compañía".

"Eso se escucha bastante bien, no había pensado jamás que había más de una libertad que aquella referente a salir de un territorio" dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente al hombre del asiento izquierdo, cada asiento era particular ya que se trataba de primera clase.

En ese momento Levi volteo su rostro y sus ojos se expandieron en la mayor de sus sorpresas, no era alguien realmente cercano pero podía recordar el rostro de las personas que –

"¿Nos conocemos?" preguntó el hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio ceniza que alcanzaba casi la altura de sus hombros, ladeo el rostro en confusión tras la mirada sorprendida del más bajo.

Por un momento sus palabras se estancaron en su boca, lo conocía perfectamente bien aunque en esos tiempos solamente pudo compartir muy poco de su vida con aquel hombre, sin embargo había prometido llevarlo consigo para obtener fuerzas de su espíritu. "No, simplemente no me había dado cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta" su semblante en ese momento se tranquilizó, aunque en el fondo seguía sorprendido.

"No, no, es mi culpa por entrometerme" finalmente el hombre sonrió y asintió "simplemente no había pensado en algo como lo que has dicho, pero creo entenderlo… hay personas que te otorgan una libertad dentro de las murallas, ¿no?" en ese momento aquel hombre bajó un poco su mirada, a su lado yacía un niño pequeño que dormía plácidamente, el color de cabello era el mismo al del adulto.

Fue algo que Levi no pasó por alto.

"Creo poder entenderlo…" dijo aquel hombre sin esperar respuesta del otro del mas bajo.

Pero finalmente el Levi decidió responder. "Es algo complejo, pero cada quien encuentra sus libertades… al parecer tú has encontrado una, ¿no?" alzó sus cejas haciendo notoria la mirada al pequeño niño que dormía.

El sujeto se sorprendió y una sonrisa cariñosa atravesó sus labios "Si, ¿es tan notorio?" ante la pregunta el otro simplemente asintió con su rostro.

Un silencio no incomodo atravesó a ambos en ese momento, realmente no habían muchas palabras que decir hasta que finalmente el hombre de largos cabellos habló nuevamente.

"Sé que esto suena extraño" dijo mientras miraba al otro, por un momento creyó que las eras chocaban entre sí, el hombre tenía un semblante algo preocupado, buscando confianza en el hombre a su otro extremo. "Y realmente no entiendo por qué quiero preguntarte esto, pero… ¿tú crees que cada ser humano sea de algún uso a la humanidad, crees que lo seré yo también?"

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera sorprendido y hasta quizás reído, era difícil responder una pregunta así de alguien que apenas conoces y aun así, ninguno de esos pensamientos pasó por la mente de Levi. Su rostro asintió sin pensarlo dos veces y añadió "Estoy seguro que si"

Una sonrisa cruzó por los labios del otro hombre y asintió, con esas palabras un alivio cruzó por su cuerpo, un alivio imposible de entender.

"Porque tienes una gran y larga vida por delante" aseguró Levi mientras sus ojos grises se posaban con determinación sobre el semblante ajeno, asintió una vez más antes de que la conversación terminara de una manera que dejó a ambos con un peso menos en sus almas.

* * *

Tras finalmente unas largas horas de viaje entre avión y transporte privado, el hombre se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel observando la gran ciudad desde el balcón, Berlín resplandecía frente a sus ojos, la arquitectura, las calles que podía apreciar, la cantidad de tráfico que se acumulaba en algunas calles y las casas que adornaban cada pedazo de tierra.

"Supongo que en algunas de esas casas estás tú, ¿verdad?" llevándose una mano a su bolsillo, sacó un cigarrillo de su caja, posicionándolo luego en su boca mientras buscaba el encendedor en su otro bolsillo, en el momento que el fuego se hizo presente y sus pulmones se llenaron de aquel vicio, recordó a su madre y lo en contra que estaba de aquel habito, por ello su adicción al tabaco era leve y solo acudía a él cuando su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mente alborotada.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al recordar que debía dar un aviso a su madre, se acercó a su cama y sacó su celular en el cual comenzó a escribir un mensaje que llegaría al teléfono de su madre, nada largo ni explicativo, solo una señal de que estaba a salvo en su primera parada. Tras realizar su tarea obligatoria, apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de la mesa de noche y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, con la vista perdida hacia el techo comenzó a recordar los eventos de estas apenas dos semanas.

Levi pertenecía a su una familia de altos ingresos en el cual ocupaba el rol de hijo único y por ende, futuro heredero de la compañía que su padre adquirió a lo largo de sus años, como un proyecto de novato que le otorgó mayores frutos de los que alguna vez esperó, ocupando un lugar importante en el mercado de la tecnología, junto a distintos nombres reconocidos por la sociedad.

Desde que tiene memoria que ha entendido el rol de su vida frente a su futuro y jamás se opuso a ello, pues su padre le inspiraba grandeza y un ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo entre actitudes diferían, habían gestos que eran semejantes como la mirada seria que ambos podían usar frente a las personas pero a diferencia de él, su padre gozaba de un léxico agradable de escuchar, llevaba el mando a donde sea que fuera sin dejar de lado las opiniones ajenas, era un hombre al cual no temían acercarse e inspiraba una confianza ciega en los demás, en sus años aquellos le costó perdidas pero al momento de conocer a su madre, quien extrañamente ella era más dura que su padre, las cosas cambiaron y su padre aprendió el carácter que hoy en día lo llevó a ser presidente de la compañía.

Su madre era dulce con los suyos y una muralla refinada con los demás, no era una imagen falsa en lo absoluto, era su modo de ser, abría su corazón a sus cercanos y mantenía una barrera con los demás, algo que Levi aprendió de ella y en parte por si solo en la época escolar, cuando fue realmente necesario al estar rodeado de niños mimados que solamente babeaban de las piernas de sus ricos padres.

Sin embargo pese a la diferencia de sus padres, Levi era mal hablado al estar fuera de casa e incluso dentro de ella sus palabras no dejaban de fluir, pensaba en ellas claro, no era impulsivo en lo absoluto pero su frialdad era palpable ante la mayoría de sus conocidos, era difícil de acercarse a él pero imponía un respeto silencioso a donde sea que fuera, pensaba constantemente en sus acciones y no se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pero la gente que se atrevía a acercarse a él era pequeña e incluso seleccionada por el mismo, sin embargo era capaz de reír o sonreír cuando era necesario o sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, su corazón no era de hielo y más de alguna vez demostraba su propios deseos, más aun cuando niño, al estar rodeado de unos padres cariñosos que no negarían sus pequeños caprichos.

A medida que fue descubriendo el mundo, fue que su carácter comenzó a armarse.

Más nunca pensó que aquel carácter complicado era algo que llevaba consigo desde hace más de mil años, donde fue que pudo entender más de sí mismo el día en que su memoria volvió a su cuerpo.

En aquel momento sus mundos chocaron entre si y no sabía dónde estaba parado, ni que hacia ni donde se encontraban aquellos feroces monstruos, aquellos titanes… donde dentro de toda la confusión y el caos de su mente solo un nombre salió de sus labios, fuerte y claro; Eren.

Aquella noche no pudo dormir y en esas horas de insomnio, donde recuerdos lo invadían a cada segundo del reloj, donde voces resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar y caricias que creía sentir pero solamente eran sus recuerdos jugando con él, fue que tomó una rápida decisión, una que por primera vez no pensó antes de decidir.

Esa decisión que hoy en día lo ha llevado hasta Berlín, en un lugar por el cual no sabe dónde empezar ni como encontrar lo que busca, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo y no se va a rendir. Si mil años atrás debía luchar para salvar a la humanidad, ahora luchará finalmente para el beneficio de sí mismo, con la misma fuerza de aquel entonces.

Finalmente tras unas largas horas de sueño reparador, al día siguiente estaba decidido a iniciar su ciega búsqueda, no tenía precisamente un punto de partida y ante ello el semblante de su rostro era peor que él de un asesino en serie, un semblante que incluso asustó a la pobre mucama que vino a dejar su desayuno y se retiró con titubeos, deseando buen día al hombre.

"Tch, la gente se ha vuelto estúpidamente cobarde estos tiempos" pero tenía claro que incluso en los viejos tiempos lograba generar la misma reacción en personas que no lo conocían, en especial cuando tenía malos días.

Incluso un chico de brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas se estremeció ante esa mirada por lo menos unas 5 veces hasta que se acostumbró a ellas, más que acostumbrarse, lograba mofarse de esas miradas sin terminar muerto en el proceso.

"¿Que estupidez dirías ahora, Eren?"

Preguntó al aire sin esperar respuesta, en ese momento su corazón se llenó de un inmenso vacío que nadie podía sanar, sus ojos que llevaban una sombría expresión ahora estaban alejados de la realidad, mientras su cabeza jugaba con recuerdos nuevamente, generalmente de aquel chico riéndose…de su voz, sonaba tan cerca y lejana a la vez.

En ese momento Levi parpadeó con fuerza y su semblante volvió a mostrar la fiereza de antes "basta de estupideces" se dijo a si mismo mientras iniciaba su abundante desayuno. "¿Dónde está el maldito huevo?" preguntó con mayor irritabilidad que antes al notar que no había huevo en su comida matutina, Dios salve al que se encargó de su desayuno.

Una hora más tarde, tras dejar absolutamente claro que el huevo no debía hacer más falta en su menú, salió de aquel hotel seguido de las miradas de los recepcionistas que habían sido testigos de la ola de odio de aquel hombre. Luego de notar como el susodicho se perdía entre la multitud, observaron con miedo la hoja que yacía a su lado; una hoja de reclamo frente a una humedad mal tratada en el baño de su habitación que había llenado de hongos y organismos vivientes una pequeña esquina de la habitación, una minúscula esquina… esos recepcionistas recordaran por el largo de su día o vida como un hombre tan bajo podía repetir la palabra "sucio" de tantas maneras posibles sin dejar de ser terrorífico.

* * *

Finalmente logró con su destino; una biblioteca.

Gentilmente, al menos su fachada mostraba gentileza en su rostro, pidió una guía telefónica de aquella ciudad y de otras más de Alemania, en el hotel solamente habían podido proporcionarle la guía telefónica de aquella ciudad y necesitaba más de ello. Odiaba sentarse a leer cuando podía buscar con sus propios ojos por las cercanías pero sabía que eso sería tan difícil como encontrar la bendita aguja en un pajar.

Así que con la mentalidad focalizada, empezó su búsqueda, con insistencia pasaba las hojas rápidamente hasta llegar a la letra J, sus ojos se expandieron ante la sorpresa de dar tan rápidamente con la palabra que buscaba.

"Jaeger" susurró sin sonar victorioso al notar la cantidad exacta de 100 apellidos con la misma palabra.

Y esa palabra era su única y maldita pista para encontrarlo. Levi en ese momento miró hacia el techo de la gran biblioteca donde mil y un maldiciones salieron de su boca. Pese a que de sus labios salieron maldiciones en inglés, fue despachado de la biblioteca por ruido y malas palabras, mala fue su suerte de que él encargado supiera ingles tan a la perfección.

No mostró indignación alguna en su rostro y aceptó el trato del encargado aunque a cambio este mismo se llevó una de las peores miradas posibles, que lo dejó estremeciéndose hasta llegar a su asiento tras el escritorio. Por suerte Levi logró fotografiar con su móvil cada página de aquellas guías telefónicas que indicaban el apellido que buscaba.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso iba a llamar a cada teléfono de la fotografía preguntando por un chico que siquiera sabía si existía en este mundo?

Esa idea había pasado por su mente antes de dejar Londres pero prefirió descartarla, si se encontraba él en ese mundo y poseía memorias que dudaba mucho que fueran irreales, prefería dejarse llevar por las creencias tontas en esta vida actual y pensar en algo tan sensible y estúpido como el destino, cosa en la que en el fondo nunca creyó pero si en este mundo no hay titanes ni su vida corre peligro…

¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por tonterías de vez en cuando?

Pero las tonterías no lo estaban llevando a ningún lado.

En ese momento si pudo descubrir algo que hizo abrir sus ojos en una gran sorpresa; su creencia en el destino descendió a niveles negativos por ser absolutamente inútil.

Al diablo el destino, las creencias y las estupideces que lo tenían estancado, por lo que, con una mirada penetrante hacia el vacío, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo.

Tras un hora de camino y sin saber exactamente de donde se encontraba comenzó a pensar nuevamente en el destino, ¿acaso existe?, jamás se había preocupado de algo tan vago como aquello pues no necesitaba hacerlo y ahora que buscaba a alguien de quien no sabía si existía o no, si era mayor o menor, si lo recordaba o no, el destino chocaba en su cerebro con mayor insistencia.

Y susurraba con una voz chillona e imaginaria "_Lo encontrarás_"

A lo que Levi solamente podía responder mentalmente "_Y caerá del cielo con un maldito coro de ángeles incluido, no gracias_".

Rodó sus ojos bajo la presión y exasperación, antiguamente sus pensamientos eran más ordenados y funcionales, sin embargo eso se debía al gran orden que tenia de sus planes, seguimientos y razonamientos, no como hoy que estaba precisamente en el limbo de planes y pensamientos.

Para muchos aventurarse a lo desconocido era agradable, para él era una tortura.

Sin plan de por medio, sin una idea clara de que hacer y el destino insistiendo en sus estupideces, cerró sus ojos y respiró de manera lenta para buscar tranquilidad a su alrededor, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y el destino pareció susurrar algo… algo triunfal, que importa qué mierda susurró, lo que importa es lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, más bien…quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

"Arlert"

De todas las personas que caminaban en cierta dirección solamente uno se giró ante tal apellido y observó con sorpresa a la fuente proveniente de aquella voz, su boca se abrió en sorpresa pero eso no fue todo, una voz femenina a su lado preguntó qué es lo que ocurría y al voltearse, una larga cabellera negra se meció contra el viento mientras Levi definía exactamente de quien se trataba.

"Ackerman"

Su sorpresa fue mayor en su voz ante la mención, ya que por su cabellera larga no la había reconocido en lo absoluto, la perplejidad del asunto se mantuvo, la tensión creció entre ellos.

"Armin, ¿quién es?" usualmente la chica hubiera reaccionado de una manera tosca donde de inmediato dejaría fluir su aire de protección o eso era lo que Levi esperaba cuando en realidad solo se encontró con una chica confundida y sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo además de la mención de su apellido.

Mientras que el chico a nombre de Armin no decía absolutamente nada, apenas y podía parpadear, tras segundos que parecieron una eternidad, solo una palabra salió de sus labios; Capitán.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer.

Han sido años, largos años desde que he vuelto a escribir algo que finalmente me digno a publicar (si quieres ver mis trabajos anteriores, no lo hagas, fueron escritos hace años y no estan terminados. Por un apego emocional no los he borrado)

Pero este fanfic planeo terminarlo, tengo la idea en la mente y el desarrollo, prometo no defraudarlos.  
Las cosas se iran explicando a medida que transcurre la historia, como se podrá ver, solo he dado una pincelada de la vida de Levi pero planeo indagar mas en ese tema mas adelante.

Espero que disfruten y haya causado este primer capitulo la suficiente intriga para el proximo, sin mucho mas que decir, hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2: Destino defectuoso

Capítulo 2: Destino defectuoso

Si bien no obtuvo el coro de ángeles que esperaba ni mucho menos tenía en frente la persona que deseaba, pero horas más tarde, en la habitación de su hotel se daría cuenta de que iniciar su búsqueda en Berlín no fue del todo un desperdicio y que quizás el destino está allí, con él…funcionando con falencias y de manera poco perfecta.

El silencio reinaba en esa situación, había una gran cantidad de personas caminando en cierta dirección, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, incluido las dos personas que estaban frente al pelinegro. No había que ser un genio para percatarse de que se dirigían a sus clases, después de todo aún era temprano por la mañana.

De no ser por la mirada confundida de la chica, las palabras hubieran estado presentes, no hablando como lo estarían haciendo en la actualidad, sino como si nuevamente esas tres personas estuvieran en aquellos tiempos de verdadera guerra. Estaba claro que Levi no quería parecer un lunático o incluso acosador ni Armin quería confundir aún más a su amiga.

"Mikasa" los ojos del rubio buscaron los de su amiga y cuando obtuvo su absoluta atención, continuó "te alcanzaré en la próxima clase, ¿de acuerdo?" de inmediato el semblante de la chica cambió, estuvo a punto de protestar cuando nuevamente Armin habló "No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Él es… importante, ¿sabes?"

Levi alzó sus cejas en sorpresa, tanto por las palabras que uso el menor como la mirada de absoluta desconfianza que la pelinegra clavó en él. "S_upongo que hay cosas que no cambian_"; pensó con un rastro de gracia en su voz, ya se había llevado una sorpresa con ella en un principio pero al fin y al cabo, uno nunca dejará de ser lo que es…incluso con una vida olvidada por detrás.

Mikasa, quien permaneció callada y desconfiada durante unos segundos, volvió a situar su mirada en su amigo y dijo "si no regresas, iré a buscarte" con un tono de absoluta advertencia dirigida especialmente hacia el hombre mayor. Y un susurro casi inaudible terminó por abandonar los labios de la chica "confió en ti", sin esperar respuesta de su amigo más que una sonrisa confidente, ella se marchó sin preocuparse de la presencia del pelinegro allí, como si ya no existiera.

"Siquiera me conoce en la actualidad y ya ha comenzado a tener esa actitud conmigo, por un momento pensé que era una muchacha más suave que antes pero –"

"Lo es" interrumpió el rubio sin sonar molesto, es más, aquel hecho solo le hizo sonreír un poco más "Es diferente a como era antes pero tal parece que la actitud que tiene con usted trasciende más allá de lo lógico"

El pelinegro simplemente suspiró vencido y rodó sus ojos, en verdad no estaba fastidiado, incluso gracia la hacia la situación pero no iba a dejar ver claro sus verdaderos pensamientos, simplemente dejó que ese tema se terminara en silencio y habló con el mismo tono que…usaba en esa época. Pese a que sus palabras fueron contradictorias "Arlert, aquí no soy tu capitán."

El aludido lo miró con sorpresa por unos segundos para luego sonreír con simpleza.

* * *

Dejándose llevar por las indicaciones del pelirrubio, no tardaron en llegar a un café que a esas horas la clientela había abandonado el lugar para asistir a sus trabajos o escuelas, al momento de estar sentados uno frente al otro, los ruidos comenzaron a hacerse más notorios. Las tazas chocar con sus platos, la máquina de café triturando los granos, incluso la pieza de música clásica que sonaba en el equipo de sonido, Levi incluso comenzó a pensar en el autor de esa música como si fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese momento.

"Sicilienne para piano y flauta" susurró para sí mismo.

"Por Gabriel Fauré" complementó el chico, alzando su mirada finalmente de su taza de café para encontrarse con la mirada apacible de su interlocutor, esa mirada que mostraba generalmente poco interés en todo con un gran toque de intimidación.

Pero Armin de cierta manera estaba feliz de encontrarse con esa mirada.

"Probablemente tenemos suficientes temas para hablar durante un día entero, las 24 horas pero no hay nada mejor que descifrar el autor de una pieza de música, como si fuéramos a recibir un premio por ello" dejó salir un suspiro de molestia pero en verdad lo que menos sentía era molestia, excepto por el hecho de no tener a un ojiverde frente suyo "increíble".

"¿No todos los días encuentras a alguien que conoces hace más de…mil años?" preguntó de una manera en la que esperaba no recibir respuesta, pues esta era absolutamente clara. Bebió un sorbo de su café mientras el pelinegro siquiera había tocado su taza. "Pero estoy sorprendido e incluso agradecido, siempre pensé que todas estas memorias eran…"

"Falsas" Complementó. "Más aun cuando no hay ni un maldito registro en la historia sobre lo que vivimos, vaya mierda de historiadores con los que contábamos en esa época" ante ello, una risa muy leve abandonó la boca del pelirrubio.

Levi recordó por un momento los tiempos de aquella época, como este chico siempre estaba nervioso o serio por algo, siempre ideando planes o elaborando una rama de teorías acerca de lo que sucedía, en resumen, no recuerda haberlo escuchado reír de esa manera en esos tiempos. Nuevamente una ola de agradecimiento cruzó su cuerpo aunque ellos dos no fueran realmente cercanos.

"Siempre pensé que al encontrar a alguien más del escuadrón con sus memorias intactas, me sorprendería de tal manera que no dejaría de hablar ni de hiperventilarme por la situación pero ahora que sucede, estoy sin palabras" una sonrisa tenue estaba reflejada en los labios de él, mientras dejaba nadar su mirada en aquel liquido café que permanecía inmóvil en la taza.

"Si estas tratando de decir que te intimido, mocoso. Lo estás logrando" alzó su ceja mientras hablaba como si realmente estuviera ofendido por ello.

Pero de esa manera un hielo logró finalmente quebrarse entre ambos.

Y fue entonces que Armin decidió empezar con una conversa que probablemente ambos estuvieron esperando más tiempo del que pudieran contar. "¿Nos estabas buscando?"

"No" pese a lo negativo de su respuesta, no había ofensa en su respuesta ni desilusión en el rostro ajeno "Estoy buscando, sí, pero nunca esperé dar con ustedes, fue algo totalmente casual." Antes de que pudiera responder el rubio, añadió una última cosa "ni siquiera intentes mencionar la palabra; destino".

Armin lo observó confundido pero prefirió no tomar tema en ello, asintió con su rostro y continuó. "Mikasa no recuerda absolutamente nada, intenté contarle variadas cosas sin parecer lunático frente a ella, incluso intenté contarle todo sobre los titanes como si hubiera sido una historia de un libro que leí pero… fue inútil" finalmente el pelinegro se dignó a beber de su té, realmente no lo disfrutó como solía hacerlo, las palabras del chico eran sumamente más importantes, por lo que con su silencio le otorgó permiso para continuar. El rubio pareció pensar por un momento y añadió; "A veces pienso que en el interior no quiere recordar y que si lo hace, temo que la Mikasa que es hoy en día desaparezca completamente, cuando me di cuenta de ello es que deje de tratar con ella" su mirada no abandonaba su taza de café que aún caliente se encontraba, abrió sus labios y los cerró de inmediato, buscando las palabras. "Tiene a toda su familia con ella y estoy seguro de que es feliz, sobreprotectora como siempre pero de una manera diferente, sé que es feliz" repitió, como si realmente buscaba convencerse a sí mismo "…incluso si eso significa olvidar lo que vivimos, olvidar a –"

"Eren" dejar salir ese nombre de sus labios frente a alguien se sintió extraño, sintió cada letra acariciar sus labios y esperó, por un segundo, que sus labios fueran acariciados por el dueño de ese nombre. Apretó su mandíbula y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Pese a ser interrumpido, pese a escuchar ese nombre de alguien más, no hubo sorpresa en su semblante, porque realmente nada era sorpresa. "Si, sé que él fue importante…para ella" por un momento sus ojos azules descansaron sobre la figura ajena y su mirada volvió a su café "para todos. Recordar a Eren significaría para ella recordar lo que sucedió con su familia, recordar a Eren…es recordar muchas…desgracias"

El puño de Levi se apretó con fuerza ante eso, lanzó una mirada fría al pelirrubio ante la cual este por suerte no estaba mirando, pero no dijo absolutamente nada porque en parte, Armin tenía razón en sus palabras y aunque tuviera argumentos en contra, muchos argumentos en contra, sabía que el menor realmente no pensaba lo que sus mismas palabras habían dicho, de ser así, no hubiera recordado nada.

"Recuerdo que el día en que recuperé mis memorias, hace un par de años cuando estaba en la biblioteca de mi hogar, encontré un libro sobre el mundo y fue que entonces sucedió… me sentía desconcertado, grite por toda la casa e incluso abandoné la casa por la histeria, en medio del vecindario estaba buscando estos titanes, las murallas, todo. Mis padres estaban alterados y me llevaron de vuelta a casa mientras temblaba de manera incontrolable, lloré como nunca… pero finalmente me pude tranquilizar cuando vi nuevamente el rostro de mis padres…y mi abuelo." Sus palabras relataban aquello con tranquilidad, como si fuera cosa de un pasado lejano pero al recordar ese día, su piel se erizaba y un nudo en su garganta se alojaba. "Fue difícil adaptarme, pero cuando finalmente entendí todo, fue que agradecí el recordar, pero ese soy yo… incluso si Mikasa fue fuerte en el ayer y ahora también lo es, aparentemente, no estoy seguro en verdad." Dejó escapar un suspiro largo tras sus palabras, ese era un miedo que llevaba consigo desde ese día y poder compartirlo, simplemente aliviaba un poco su alma.

"Nunca sabes mocoso, tu nunca sabes… pero no estoy seguro si ella vaya a reaccionar tampoco, sino lo hizo al verme y probablemente tampoco lo haya hecho tras ver una bufanda roja, no sé qué gatillará sus recuerdos." A diferencia del rubio, el mantenía su mirada fija en el contrario, pues era la costumbre que llevaba en este vida y en la anterior. "Si llegara a recordar al menos podrá saber de inmediato que no está loca cuando tu estés ahí, ya sabes…toda esa estupidez de pensar que estas memorias son algún síndrome patológico mental." Dejó escapar otro suspiro de pesadez, no iba a admitirlo pero él mismo pensó aquello una vez.

Armin asintió a sus palabras y no dijo nada más sobre ese tema, en cierta manera, aunque su capitán fuera duro como siempre, cada palabra que escogía decir daba directamente al clavo y generaba esa sensación de tranquilidad en cualquiera. Ese hecho le hizo sonreír un poco, una sonrisa que alzó una ceja de confusión en el pelinegro pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

"Aparte de mí, ¿hay alguien más que recuerde?" Preguntó Armin antes de que Levi pudiera formular la misma pregunta, a lo que el otro simplemente asintió. "Erwin" los ojos azules ajenos se impresionaron por unos segundos pero mantuvo su silencio por una historia que Levi no contaría, no porque Levi encontrara que fuera poco necesario hablar de su comandante, sino porque su preocupación era otra y finalmente la paciencia estaba comenzando a comer sus interiores.

Pero, por suerte, trataba con Armin y este chico no dejaba de analizar lo que le rodeaba, entendiendo el silencio del mayor, por lo que añadió. "Solo estoy yo como se puede ver y…" sabía que lo que diría podría desilusionar al otro aunque probablemente no sería algo que pudiera ver a simple vista. "Eren no está con nosotros, es decir, no lo conocemos ni lo hemos visto, siquiera su nombre…he buscado ya en la ciudad y en las redes sociales pero no hay persona alguna que se haga llamar Eren Jaeger."

Levi se mantuvo silencioso luego de asentir, siempre fue bueno ocultando lo que pensaba o sentía en cualquiera que sea la situación, pero aquella fue difícil pues sus ojos se oscurecieron y el ambiente a su alrededor pareció caer, Armin observó todo aquello pero no fue capaz de decir nada, puesto que no importa que palabras dijera, nada cambiaria.

"Es algo increíble que aun tengamos nuestros nombres y pareciera que calzamos con nuestras edades pero no estoy seguro que tan probable sea de que todo sea igual. He visto en la ciudad a más de algún miembro de otros escuadrones y sus edades son diferentes incluso algunos nombres también lo son, por ello es que… no estoy seguro de si Eren realmente está…"

"Lo entiendo, Armin" dijo Levi en un tono que buscaba finalizar el tema, quizás estaba siendo algo ingenuo o infantil al no querer escuchar esas cosas, pero si en esta vida podía ser de esa manera, no iba a resistirse.

Sin embargo el rubio no esperó las siguientes palabras que pronunció el pelinegro, incluso al mirarlo se llevó una sorpresa más grande.

Levi tenía un semblante más tranquilizador que antes, pese a la rabia que pudo haber sentido un instante al saber que el objeto de su búsqueda estaba aún más lejano, sus ojos simplemente se posaron en la ventana que tenía más cercana como si pasaran escenas frente a sus ojos, en realidad, solo imaginaba el semblante de aquel castaño. "Simplemente descartaré Berlin del mapa" susurró de una manera suave, casi delicada, la resolución en sus palabras era palpable y aquello fue lo que sorprendió al contrario.

"Señor" susurró Armin para luego ser reprendido por la mirada, se encogió de hombros unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo "Levi" y Dios lo salve, llamarlo por su nombre se sintió completamente fuera de sí, pero prefirió omitir la sensación para continuar "Jamás pude decir esto, pero Eren era capaz de dejar una huella en cada quien e incluso era capaz de derribar murallas, no literalmente…" dejó escapar una pequeña risa en ese momento "y llegar completamente al interior de las personas".

No tenía que ser un genio para averiguar que esas palabras eran dirigidas a su persona, Levi simplemente observó al chico y asintió seguro de ello, en ese entonces prefirió no admitir debilidad publica al hacer saber que un mocoso de 15 años había logrado tocar su corazón y ablandar su alma con su personalidad, pero hoy en día, no tenía razones de ocultarlo.

Esa era una de las tantas razones que tenía para encontrarlo, demostrarle todo lo que no pudo demostrar antes.

* * *

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo pese a todas las noticias compartidas anteriormente, Armin seguía siendo alguien de mucha inteligencia y lo hacía notar al hablar de sus aspiraciones, al parecer su gusto por el mundo seguía intacto aunque ahora no hubiera mucho por descubrir. Levi generalmente asentía a sus palabras, dado que no era el más conversador de todo el planeta pero eso no hacía sentir incomodo al rubio, conocía a su Capitán por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el escuadrón.

De alguna manera u otra el tema de conversa comenzó a tratarse sobre su comandante, Erwin Smith, Levi simplemente contaba de manera muy leve de donde se encontraba y a que se dedicaba pues Armin constantemente hablaba de lo bueno que fue el comandante en sus tiempos y de la confianza que tuvo en él, de lo agradable que fue trabajar a su lado cuando se trataba de idear planes. Levi observaba de reojo aquel entusiasmo y dejo salir un suspiro leve, mas no dijo nada pues al traspasar la entrada de la dichosa escuela en que los menores asistían, ella estaba allí, con esa misma mirada desconfiada de antes.

"¡Mikasa!"

Armin se sorprendió de verla ahí, esperando por él de esa manera pero antes de que Armin pudiera caminar, antes de que Mikasa pudiera moverse también. Levi notó algo que venía desde un costado, en donde se encontraba la cancha de béisbol, una bola a alta velocidad se acercaba en dirección a la chica, más precisamente en dirección a su cabeza.

"¡Ackerman!" tras llamar su atención, en cosa de segundos Levi tomó acción, posicionándose rápidamente frente a ella y empujándola con su espalda mientras usaba sus dos antebrazos como barrera ante la bola, la cual por suerte dio con su antebrazo derecho.

Al ser una bola rápida, el dolor invadió su extremidad tras el golpe y probablemente dejaría una gran mancha negra de la cual estaría maldiciendo gran parte de sus días, era resistente si pero una bola era una bola y más aún lanzada por algún grandulón con una bandana roja en su cabeza.

Mientras uno de los miembros del equipo de béisbol venia en esa dirección, gritando disculpas a los tres. Levi no lo otorgó gran importancia más que una mirada de reprimenda, buscando luego con su mirada a la pelinegra quien por suerte no había sufrido nada más que un empujón. "Oi, ¿estás bien?"

Pero en ese momento el ceño de Levi se frunció con fuerza, arrugando su frente en el acto mientras observaba la mirada desorbitante de la chica, como su mandíbula inferior comenzó a tiritar mientras trataba de formular una palabra.

"Mierda" dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al rubio quien comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga, perdiendo poco a poco la razón, susurrando su nombre en volumen bajo, mientras se acercaba a ella con cuidado.

La chica los observaba pero a la vez no era así, observaba el vacío mientras su mano buscaba algo en su cuello, luego sus dos manos buscaron algo en la misma zona, palpaba lentamente, luego su búsqueda se tornó más rápida alrededor de su cuello, hasta el punto de jalar su propia corbata y rasguñar la tela de su camisa, buscando sentir bajo toda esa barrera de ropa la suave lana de aquella bufanda, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con mayor fuerza de lo que antes lo estaban haciendo y sus manos se apretaron al no encontrar nada, lanzando fijamente su mirada en los ojos grises de Levi, apretó su mandíbula en el acto y de un momento a otro su mirada se oscureció con la barrera de sentimientos que siempre usaba en aquellos años.

"Estoy bien, señor" susurró en voz baja, bajando finalmente sus manos. "Pero su pierna… y…él, tenemos que salvarlo" nuevamente su rostro cambió en cosas de segundos y su mirada se tornó violenta, su ceño se frunció y observó a todos lados "¿Dónde está, donde está ella? ¡¿Dónde está?!" su voz se escandalizo, asustando a los pocos alumnos que estaban en las cercanías junto al chico del equipo deportivo. Dirigió sus manos a donde debía estar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y al no encontrar nada, su cuerpo se detuvo, su respiración pareció hacerlo también y en algún momento, todo se detuvo frente a ella y la oscuridad la consumió por completo…

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica estaba en brazos del mayor, ella se encontraba totalmente inconsciente cuando el mundo actual y el pasado chocaron entre sí, Levi se encontraba con un semblante totalmente serio mientras Armin trataba de calmarse a sí mismo pero fallando en sus intentos al pensar que su amiga podría sufrir peores consecuencias.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería no sin llevarse un sin fin de curiosas miradas por parte del alumnado y uno que otro profesor al cual Levi siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando comenzó a interrogarlo. Mientras la puerta se abría, un aroma suave invadió el interior del pelinegro, un aroma femenino que le recordaba a los días de verano donde la ropa limpia buscaba el secado bajo los rayos del sol.

Frente a Levi estaba una mujer de cabellos levemente anaranjados y ojos ámbares que relucían con el sol que entraba por la enfermería, la chica acomodó su cabello tras una de sus orejas y su mirada de posó inmediatamente en la chica inconsciente, enseguida su preocupación llegó a flote y se acercó a observar el estado de la menor, lanzando enseguida una mirada de absoluto reproche y cuestionamiento al mayor de todos, una mirada que antes ella no se atrevía a hacerle a él.

Petra Ral estaba frente a él, tan igual a como la pintaban sus recuerdos, el mismo semblante cálido, el mismo color de cabello y el mismo rostro lleno de emociones que siempre solía llevar, con solo ver esos pequeños detalles supo que era la misma de antes…

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la ahora enfermera, Mikasa finalmente descansaba en la cama de la enfermería que por suerte estaba deshabitada de alumnos, Armin prosiguió a explicar la situación con algunas partes ligeramente cambiadas. Contando que Mikasa estuvo por ser atacada por una bola de béisbol, cosa que fue verdad. Pero fue protegida por el señor, señalando a Levi en el proceso pero que gracias al shock, ella perdió la conciencia…

Ninguno de los dos varones mostró duda ante la historia lo cual hizo aún más creíble aquel cuento, dejando con mayor tranquilidad a la enfermera que finalmente dejó salir una sonrisa cálida a ambos.

"Iré a buscar las cosas de Mikasa al salón, avisaré al profesor de paso. Vuelvo…vuelvo enseguida, no quiero que despierte sin que yo…" su labio inferior tembló levemente y se retiró del salón, no sin antes recibir una mirada acusadora del mayor, la cual no supo descifrar.

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba también en esta escuela?_" Preguntó mentalmente sin dejar de mirar mal a Armin, pero de un momento a otro recordó…ese chico jamás conoció a su antiguo escuadrón. Al percatarse de ello, su mirada volvió a la mujer, esta vez ella parecía mayor que en aquella época.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, llevaba tiempo sin llevarse tantas sorpresas a la vez y eso agotaba su cerebro, sin embargo el rostro molesto de él no pasó desapercibido para Petra, quien lo observaba con detenimiento desde su escritorio, ambos estaban frente a frente. Ella sentada tras su lugar mientras Levi estaba sentado frente a ella, con una mesa de distancia entre ellos.

"Arlert dijo que la habías salvado de esa bola, ¿verdad?" preguntó con una voz suave, como si dejara salir calidez ante tal acción valiente ajena o así lo hacía sonar ella, simplemente se llevó un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza como respuesta. "¿Le ha golpeado en algún lugar?"

Levi pareció perdido por un momento, nuevamente el choque de épocas estaba ahí, ella hablaba de la misma manera que antes y la preocupación parecía ser la misma, nunca lo pensó antes pero Petra era ideal para este tipo de trabajo. Solamente alzó su brazo derecho como respuesta y señalo con su índice de la mano izquierda el sitio donde fue golpeado.

"Quítese la chaqueta y muéstreme su brazo" ordenó ella mientras se apartaba para agarrar algunos objetos de sus gavetas.

Pero ello hizo alzar una ceja de Levi, mirándola de una manera cuestionadora "Debes estar muy segura de ti misma para darme una orden así y esperar que la cumpla. No es grave".

La chica quien dejó una serie de objetos encima de su escritorio, una pomada y unos algodones, volvió a sentarse frente a él. "Pero está es mi zona de trabajo donde tengo el mismo derecho que tiene un juez, así que, volveré a repetir, muéstreme su brazo"

Tras un choque de miradas que duró unos segundos, Levi suspiró derrotado y se quitó la prenda, arremangó la manga de su camisa y colocó el brazo frente a la chica, esperando que ella hiciera su magia o lo que sea, en su interior maldecía a la chica inconsciente por hacerle pasar por esto. Pero su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando los dedos de la enfermera tocaron la zona golpeada y que aparentemente ahora presentaba una rápida hinchazón más una pequeña fiebre en la zona.

"Tch"

Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba de reojo a la enfermera tras haber girado el rostro, ella sonreía de manera triunfal al saber que su intervención era la correcta. Aplicó enseguida frio local con una compresa congelada que poseía y la mantuvo ahí por unos momentos de silencio.

"Auruo no va a creerme cuando le diga que el capitán obedeció mis órdenes."

Por un momento el corazón de Levi se detuvo por la sorpresa y al voltearse, antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró con una Petra con el semblante hacia abajo, con su flequillo ocultando su rostro, lo segundo que supo es que unas gotas húmedas comenzaron a caer directamente en su antebrazo.

"Y yo me encargaré de hacerle saber a Erwin que si alguna vez se lastima de una manera estúpida, haré que te busque como enfermera y sufra la misma lamentable consecuencia que yo"

Ante ello una pequeña risa abandonó los labios de la chica y levantó su lloroso rostro, mientras mantenía su sonrisa intacta, sin saber si dejarse llevar por las ganas de llorar o sonreír.

"Por un momento temí que había dicho algo disparatado e iba a pensar que me había vuelto loca, pero una parte de mi estuvo segura de que usted recordaba, de que…" nuevamente las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"Petra…" susurró su nombre con cierta nostalgia en su voz, por un momento se miraron mientras recordaban pequeñas escenas del escuadrón. "Esa cosa helada está comenzando a generar hipotermia en mi brazo" dijo Levi con toda la seriedad del mundo en ese momento, Petra se sorprendió y levantó sus manos por el susto, haciendo volar la compresa congelada que tristemente fue a dar directamente a la ventana abierta, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de la libertad.

"¡Oh no!" miró horrorizada en esa dirección y entonces una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, una caricia muy leve de unos segundos se sintió en su cabello. Era exactamente la misma caricia que le da alguien a otra persona cuando hizo algo bueno, cuando esa misma mano dejó de ejercer esa muestra de afecto, el hombre susurró. "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Petra"

Las lágrimas de la chica se habían detenido gracias al susto y por esas nuevas palabras, que estaba segura que no solamente se refería a la actualidad. Asintió una vez y sonrió finalmente contenta, llevándose su mano derecha hasta su pecho en un perfecto saludo militar. "Fue todo un gusto participar en su escuadrón, Capitan Levi"

Armin quien estaba parado en la puerta en ese momento, observó desde la pequeña ventana de la puerta toda la escena, no tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta de que esa enfermera no era alguien desconocida para el capitán. Aunque estaba preocupado por su amiga, sabía que entre los tres lograrían buenos resultados con ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que logró recordar su pasado…logró sentirse con abundante tranquilidad.

"Hey Eren… espero que aparezcas pronto, porque el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ha vuelto."

* * *

Aquella tarde, los dos estudiantes y los dos adultos pasaron su día en la enfermería. Petra se presentó ante Armin como la persona que alguna vez fue y le contó una serie de historias que ocurrieron en el escuadrón de Levi, ninguno de los tres tocó el tema de como ese escuadrón había llegado a su fin.

El momento en que Mikasa despertó todo fue tensión, ella reaccionó de manera alterada a los primeros momentos pero la compañía de Armin, incluso la asistencia del capitán y de la enfermera que parecía entender la situación. Su fuerza interior salió a flote y lentamente fue entendiendo la situación cuando entre Armin y Petra contaban con total tranquilidad que era lo que pasaba, donde estaban que hacían hoy en día, Levi simplemente se limitaba a observar desde un costado a brazos cruzados.

Un gran silencio se presentó en la habitación cuando la chica preguntó por el castaño de ojos esmeraldas.

"No está con nosotros" respondió Levi "Pero estoy buscando al mocoso de mierda" añadió sin dar más detalles del asunto. Se ganó en respuesta una mirada desafiante de la pelinegra pero tras un suspiro, finalmente asintió y regresó su atención al rubio.

Entre pequeñas risas que compartían los dos amigos, las historias que contaba Petra del escuadrón donde generalmente Eren estaba involucrado, las horas comenzaron a correr y solo una pregunta se mantuvo en la mente del pelinegro.

"¿Entonces mi familia está bien?" Preguntó Mikasa a un preocupado Armin que asintió más rápido de lo que la pregunta terminaba de hacerse. Ella no respondió nada pero en su semblante había tranquilidad, en ese momento Levi deseó con fuerza que aquel castaño estuviera allí y observara ese momento, porque sabía bien que Eren estaría feliz de saber algo tan importante como eso.

"_Maldito mocoso_." Susurró a sus adentros mientras se daba cuenta de lo invadido que lo tenía.

Pero sus lindos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría y dejaban ver a un alterado Auruo entrando de manera estrepitosa, con la corbata desarreglada y como de costumbre, mordiéndose su lengua al llegar junto a Petra. "¡¿Dónde?!" preguntó él mientras buscaba la respuesta en la chica.

Ella, exasperada, dejó salir un suspiro y giró el rostro del joven con sus dos manos en dirección al pelinegro, este lo miraba sin haber cambiado el semblante en ningún momento, estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de su antiguo miembro del escuadrón.

"¡Capitán, es un honor!" dijo el sujeto mientras se paraba de manera recta, llevándose su mano derecha al pecho, saludando a su antiguo superior.

Levi alzo una ceja nada más y su mirada se concentró en otro detalle en verdad. "Dime Auruo, ¿finalmente reuniste el estúpido coraje de pedirle matrimonio?" sabia la respuesta de antemano.

Pero la reacción de Petra al sonrojarse más que un mismo tomate y Auruo siendo poco sutil al mirar a todos lados, generalmente a la argolla de compromiso que Petra portaba, esa reacción quedaría grabada en la mente del capitán por lo largo de los años. "Ooh… esperaré la invitación"

Y aunque la pareja estaba muriendo de vergüenza en ese momento, tras esas palabras, aceptaron las respuestas del pelinegro y sonrieron con la emoción desbordante, Levi podría jurar que en cualquier momento los tendría llorando como bebes.

* * *

Esa noche, tras haberse dado una larga ducha refrescante, finalmente alcanzó su cama, totalmente cansado del encuentro que había acabado recién hace más de una hora porque Auruo no tuvo mejor idea de que todos salieran a comer algo, con los menores incluidos quienes tuvieron el permiso de sus padres al decir que solamente saldrían ambos a comer, mocosos mentirosos.

Pero no podía quejarse de aquel día, las sorpresas llovieron sobre sus hombros y sabía que en alguna parte de sí mismo había lamentado venir a Berlin cuando supo que el castaño no se encontraba ahí, pero con todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, pese a no lograr su cometido, no lamentaba absolutamente nada. Porque ahora que había encontrado más gente que podía asegurar que no estaba loco… las cosas parecían ir aún mejor.

Sin embargo, aún no sabía a donde diablos ir.

Y obviamente el destino no ayudaría en absolutamente nada, porque el destino es estúpido.

Encendió su laptop para comunicarse vía correo con un rubio alto que estaba en el Reino Unido, para contarle de manera muy resumida lo que había pasado aquel día, además de entregarle una información relativamente secreta que podría interesarle.

Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa cuando un correo de aquel sujeto ya estaba en su bandeja de entrada, arrugó el ceño, sabía que Erwin no enviaba cosas sin tener una razón, así que enseguida abrió aquel mensaje y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que una fotografía cargaba. Una fotografía tomada por alguien en un museo, era una pintura de un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, parado sobre un cumulo de rocas o eso parecían ser. Dos armas, que parecían cuchillos largos estaban en cada una de sus manos, una capa larga y verde adornaba su espalda y su semblante no era apreciable porque estaba cubierto por la sombra de la pintura pero conocía bien ese semblante y el escudo de las armas de la libertad que estaban en la dichosa capa. …

¿Cómo no?, si se trataba de el mismo. No necesitaba ver su semblante para reconocer que esa pose era la que hacia muchas veces y recordaba que desde esa posición, tres mocosos lo observaban.

Las palabras eran pocas y precisas, el mensaje de Erwin decía lo siguiente: Museo de artes inaugurado hace no más de un año, presenta generalmente obras de artistas actuales. Se encuentra en Paris, ubicado en la calle Rue de Rivoli intersectando con la calle Castiglione. Esta fotografía lleva en la red un par de días, la pintura está titulada como "Liberté".

"Tch… mocoso, tienes suerte de que no esté tan lejos de Paris, pero me las pagaras por hacerme recorrer tanto por tu maldito y ahora pintoresco trasero"

Se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia el techo, no había nada interesante pero sus pensamientos y emociones estaban nuevamente con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, pese a sus palabras, no podía negar que sentía…feliz.

Quizás el maldito destino no era totalmente acertado con él, es más, defectuoso no dejaba de ser, pero no podía negarse a que tal vez si existía…tal vez, mejor no se confiaba o terminaría malhumorado nuevamente.

Aquella noche, alguien más recibió una sorpresa en su computadora. Cuando Armin revisó su correo para saber si había algo nuevo, después de todo esa tarde todos compartieron su dirección de correo electrónico para estar en contacto. Sin embargo un correo desconocido asaltó su bandeja de entrada y el titulo era aún más misterioso, decía "Viejo estratega".

Tras abrir el correo, se dio cuenta de que era su Comandante, el rubio sonrió a la pantalla sin siquiera saber que decía el correo pero estaba seguro que después de leer el contenido, no dejaría de sonreír durante toda una semana.

Agradeció internamente a cierto pelinegro porque sabía muy bien que esa obra era de su capitán.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tenia ganas y tiempo de escribir el segundo capitulo asi que simplemente no quise esperar.  
Como se ve, las cosas se irán explicando a cada capitulo publicado.

Este fic contendrá spoilers del manga, no a grandes detalles, solo algunos hechos como los del escuadrón. Pero no habrá grandes menciones del pasado y si llegan a haberlas, se trataré de escenas que inventaré.

¡Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Importancia

_Nota: Alerta de spoiler, nada detallado pero se recomienda estar al tanto con el manga para entender algunos detalles mencionados en este capitulo. Pero no es de vital importancia saberlo todo, no influye demasiado con la historia.  
_

Capítulo 3: Importancia

Finalmente se encontraba de pie frente a la intersección con la calle Castiglione, sin tomarle demasiado tiempo logró ubicar el sitio que buscaba. No dudo en caminar en esa dirección y entrar sin vacilar, sin embargo tras poner pie dentro sintió una extraña ola de sentimientos, la ansiedad y la expectación comenzaron a comerlo por dentro y aunque fuera bueno controlando la gran cantidad de emociones que le afectaban, por no decir casi todas. Este tipo de sentimientos lo mantuvieron paralizado unos segundos hasta que sus ojos hallaron la pintura que buscaba, situada a una esquina de uno de los tantos salones, iluminada por la tenue luz del sol que entraba en esa habitación.

El sitio estaba limpio, como cualquier exposición de arte, los murmullos se escuchaban como en cualquier lugar pero el respeto por mantener un volumen moderado se mantenía. No era precisamente un lugar muy famoso por lo que la cantidad de espectadores era reducida mas eso no importaba. El lugar era acogedor, como cualquier galería, con gran variedad de pinturas en un estilo contemporáneo, las paredes eran de color crema y el piso de madera que estaba tan brillante como las ventanas, contaba de tres pisos y la arquitectura del lugar concordaba con la galería, estructuras modernas, barandales en blanco y negro que hacían juego con las luces que colgaban del techo.

Los detalles no importaron de todas maneras, el pelinegro fue naturalmente atraído por la pintura que apenas había podido ver en una fotografía, de mala calidad por el hecho de no permitirse fotografías de gran calibre dentro del recinto. Su cuerpo se situó frente a la pintura y pudo verlo con mayor claridad, no tenía que tener una memoria perfecta para recordar ese momento.

"¿Así que así fue la primera vez en que ese mocoso me vio aniquilando una de esas bestias?, vaya imagen que guardaste en tu mente, estúpido"

Sintió el grave impulso de querer deslizar su dedo por la pintura, como si eso fuera a hacer alguna conexión mágica o lo que sea. Estaba al tanto de esa escena, de esa memoria, porque recordaba como una de las tantas noches en que compartió con Eren, el chico mencionó aquella vez con tanto lujo y detalle, incluso si era una memoria de hace más de mil años, aun podía recordar como relató cierta parte de ese momento cuando este aun insistía en hablarle con formalidad…

"_Pese a que esa mi cuerpo aún se evaporaba por los rastros de mi transformación, pese a que mi conciencia era algo débil en esos momentos, recuerdo bien cuando apareció delante de nosotros, destruyendo a un titán como si nada. Por largo tiempo pensé que me había asombrado la técnica con el equipo tridimensional pero lo que más me…me…cautivo de ese momento fueron las alas de la libertad en su espalda, sé que es una capa pero lo que yo vi fue un ave, no, no fue eso. Lo que vi…fue la libertad, señor. En usted vi la libertad queriendo alcanzar el cielo." _

Y aún recuerda la sonrisa que mostró el chico tras sus palabras, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la vergüenza que luego mostro tras haber hablado tanto con palabras tan sentimentales que solo sacaron una cara de disgusto de Levi. En ese momento le había parecido la cosa más cursi y estúpida del planeta, pero a lo largo del tiempo aun recordaba esas palabras.

Dejó salir un suspiro sonoro y cerró sus ojos, así la viva imagen del chico podía mantenerse unos segundos más en su cabeza.

"¿No le gusta esta pintura?" una voz a su lado preguntó, en un acento francés demasiado forzado y poco entendible.

Levi hubiera hecho una mueca de verdadero disgusto pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, volteando al segundo después para encontrarse con un muchacho alto, que lo miraba con nerviosismo, con ojos verdes ahora asustados por la reacción de su interlocutor.

"¡Disculpe!, no quería molestarlo" se apresuró a decir.

"Eren"

"¿Eh?"

El semblante del muchacho cambió, el nerviosismo se desvaneció y se quedó absolutamente helado, por un momento creyó escuchar mal. "Disculpe…¿qué dijo?"

"Eren, idiota… dije Eren, tu maldito nombre"

El chico enseguida frunció el ceño ante tan mal respuesta pero no alcanzó a decir ninguna grosería en contra pues la cabeza del hombre mayor, que era más bajo que él, se apoyó directamente en su hombro y los brazos de este mismo se apoderaron de su cintura.

La frente del pelinegro rozó su hombro, su nariz tocaba casi directamente el frente de su pecho donde estaba su corazón y tras mover ligeramente el rostro, pudo escuchar su palpitar, tan rápido como una locomotora, eso le hizo sonreír…sonrisa que nadie fue capaz de captar. Escuchó un murmullo nervioso proveniente del más alto y eso era absolutamente normal, "_típico_" pensó luego de escucharlo titubear nuevamente.

Pero su tren de pensamientos se detuvo al escucharlo hablar nuevamente, esta vez formando una palabra sin titubeos.

"Capitán"

Levi no tardó en alzar su rostro y encontrarse con él otra vez, pero lo que vio fueron ojos tristes, cansados, un semblante con leves heridas y manchas de tierra, una chaqueta café y una capa verde que se mecía levemente con el viento de un lugar que había perdido su forma. El chico continúo susurrando la misma palabra una y otra vez, sin dejar de mirar a su capitán y cada vez que decía esa palabra, intentaba sonreír un poco más aunque el cansancio era evidente.

"¡EREN!"

Y tras finalmente un propio grito que salió de su boca, abrió sus ojos por primera vez en la noche, se llevó su mano a sus labios, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza tras notar de donde verdaderamente se encontraba. Ladeo su rostro a un costado para observar el reloj de su mesa, apenas marcaban las 5AM y podía observar aun las luces de la ciudad que iluminaban la gran Torre Eiffel.

El silencio reinó en su habitación nuevamente, cuando su respiración dejo de estar agitada, cuando sus gruñidos dejaron de hacerse escuchar. Pasó su antebrazo frente a sus ojos y retiró el pequeño rastro de lágrimas que habían asaltado su rostro, de ese mismo brazo, su mano se empuñó y golpeó con fuerza el costado de la cama, sintiendo como casi sus uñas se enterraban en su propia piel.

Hoy se encontraba en Paris, nuevamente sin pistas.

* * *

Cuando recibió la noticia de Erwin, no tardó en arreglar un vuelo rápido a Paris para esa misma mañana. No se tomó el tiempo de dar aviso a nadie, se iría del país sin despedidas y es que esas cosas no eran lo suyo, su escuadrón lo conocía y estos sabían que lo volverían a ver tarde o temprano.

Al no tener gran cantidad de equipaje ni haber sacado grandes cosas del mismo, no tardó en llegar al aeropuerto a primera hora de la mañana ni tardó en llegar a su destino tampoco, por suerte no era tan lejos pero se decidió por el avión porque simplemente…aunque no lo admitiera, estaba absolutamente ansioso.

Se registró rápidamente en un hotel, dejó se equipaje a un costado de la habitación y se lavó sus manos por un minuto, su rostro y todo lo visible pues había estado expuesto a gran cantidad de lugares públicos con personas aseadas y no aseadas.

Por suerte había visitado Paris variadas veces con sus padres y reconocía la moneda, algunas calles y como moverse en la ciudad, su descendencia francesa lo proporcionaba con un habla fluida que empleó sin problemas con las personas cercanas para preguntar por direcciones cuando el GPS de su móvil lo traicionaba.

Pero evitaba cualquier contacto extraño o callejones con porquerías de extraña procedencia, aunque eso significara caminar aún más.

Por suerte la galería era lo suficientemente grande, vistosa y novedosa como para pasar desapercibida por los transeúntes y al parecer su suerte aun crecía cuando observó que aunque fuera temprano por la mañana, las puertas estaban abiertas y para rematar su suerte, no estaba repleto de personas o jóvenes con extraños fluidos por doquier.

Ese día se sentía con suerte.

Suerte que al parecer no estaba de la mano con un chico llamado Eren Jaeger.

Tras observar rápidamente el lugar sin prestar atención a las personas, fue revisando pintura por pintura, percatándose que cada cual tenía un diferente autor, variados estilos, algunos modernos y otros con estilos antiguos que no dejaban de ser sorprendentes. Pero más de alguna pintura dejó en dudas al pelinegro al no encontrar realmente un significado a un círculo dentro de otro círculo que permanecía todo dentro de un cuadrado.

No le dio gran importancia al arte, no cuando sus pies lo situaron frente a la pintura que buscaba, era él, era esa escena y no había duda de ello, aun podía recordar como el muchacho relató esa escena hace tantos años y aunque el tratara de asimilar esas lindas palabras con esta pintura, no podía ver lo que Eren había visto esa vez.

Cuando sus ojos se situaron en el nombre del autor escrito a un costado de la pintura, su mundo se desvaneció, el silencio reinó y una muy leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Indudablemente pertenecía al chico que buscaba y ese chico muy probablemente se encontraba en esta ciudad, al alcance de su mano…cerró sus ojos unos momentos, esperó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico apareciera a su alrededor pero de todas las voces que empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, ninguna pertenecía al muchacho.

Y aunque ese fuera el caso, la sensación de calidez no lo abandonó.

Porque ahora sabía con certeza, ahora sabía que nada era un sueño, podía decir con seguridad de que…Eren estaba en este mundo.

Alzó lentamente su mano a la pintura para rozar con sus dedos el nombre del autor artístico pero una voz lo detuvo…

"¡No te atrevas!" dijo en francés, cargadamente en francés, lo que generó en Levi ganas de escupir.

Tras voltear a ver la fuente de la voz, tuvo la certeza de porqué quería escupir.

Jean Kirstein se acercaba a paso veloz al pelinegro, con un semblante que mostraba una mueca de triunfo tras haber descubierto al "bandido" en el acto. Y tras notar como este chico no titubeo al ver su rostro, se percató de que no lo recordaba. Lo cual le salvo la vida, porque de haber memorias de por medio por ambos bandos, Jean hubiera terminado golpeado contra el suelo por armar un escándalo y hacer de Levi un centro de atención.

Dejó salir un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos mientras el chico que mantenía el mismo corte de cabello de un caballo, se situó frente a él con la misma mueca triunfal y estúpida en su rostro.

"Este lugar no tendrá pinturas de grandes y reconocidos artistas pero aun así está prohibido tocar, además es algo de sentido común." Sus ojos se entrecerraron al estudiar al más bajo, acercándose un poco más. "¿Por tu semblante, eres un ladrón?" preguntó en voz baja "Aunque lo seas, te agradará saber que estoy de buenas por lo que si pensabas robar aquella pintura, te lo perdono por ahora pues lo he evitado. Aun tienes tiempo de arrepentirte de tus fechorías, bandido."

Ciertamente ahora entendía porque Eren odiaba tanto a este cara de caballo, trató de aguantar las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana hacia el vacío.

Pero por lo menos fue capaz de lanzarle su peor semblante cuando mencionó lo de ser ladrón, precisamente usó el mismo semblante que ocupaba en aquellos días oscuros de su antigua juventud. Aquella mirada no pasó como si nada por el chico alto y retrocedió un medio paso, tratando de no sentirse intimidado, una pequeña ola de nervios inexplicables recorrió la espina dorsal de Jean.

"¿Jean, estas generando molestias a las visitas otra vez?" preguntó una voz que se acercaba a ellos, poco a poco la gente curiosa iba alejándose pues el show se había terminado y en lo que aquello ocurría, el tercero llegó. En ese momento el semblante de Jean se suavizo y volteo su rostro a su colega, amigo… Marco.

"¿¡Que?!, claro que no, este bandido planeaba robar esta pintura" reprochó el chico en un tono de voz absolutamente confiado a lo que su amigo lo cuestionó con la mirada, más aun cuando observó al más bajo, quien pese a su mirada no presentaba nada sospechoso.

"Jean" trató de no sonar exasperado "Si fuese a robar la pintura, no estaría haciéndolo a la luz del día"

"Pero… tu no lo viste, yo estuve ahí cuando quería poner sus manos en el cuadro"

"¿Perdón?" Levi alzó una ceja, con indignación.

"Su dedo" corrigió Jean.

Tanto Levi como Marco suspiraron al unísono, el segundo negó con la cabeza y palmeo con suavidad el hombro de su amigo. "Creo que hay gente que necesita saber más de los autores en la sala de al lado, ve tu para allá y yo me encargo de este señor" y aunque su voz sonara absolutamente calmada, como si estuviera sugiriéndolo, aquella era una orden irrefutable para el más alto, el cual abandonó el lugar no sin antes lanzarle una mirada acida al más bajo de todos.

Levi comprendía aún más a Eren hoy en día.

"Me disculpo por mi colega, a veces cree que el mundo está plagado de malas personas y cree tener la razón en todo, cuando en realidad a veces su propia seguridad lo pone en contra. Pero es un buen amigo, de verdad…" y hubiera continuado de no haber sido interrumpido.

"No tienes que excusarlo de sus tonterías, tiene que aprender por sus propios medios sin que seas su maldito mesías con pecas o su ángel o lo que sea" Levi rodó sus ojos y situó su interés en la pintura nuevamente.

Ante las típicas malas palabras del más bajo, que generalmente ocasionarían malestar en los demás, en el otro simplemente generaron una pequeña y leve risa que no duró demasiado pero se mantuvo lo suficiente para generar interés en el más bajo.

"Aunque lo intente es un habito para mi" se excusó el chico mientras observaba un punto invisible en la pared, dejando de lado su tren de pensamientos. Su mirada se situó en el interés del contrario.

"¿Le gusta esa pintura?"

Levi trató de no suspirar con fuerza tras la insistencia del otro en hablar, no era alguien de muchas palabras ni su interés era hacer amigos franceses pero al parecer a este chico extraño no podía negarle aquello, no es como si percibiera maldad…lo cual hacia peor el asunto. Prefirió responder sin hacer uso de malas palabras, es decir, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Es de un autor nuevo o eso creemos con Jean, no hay información de él en las redes ni existen páginas de arte digital con sus obras… además en este lugar no preguntamos por datos personales si el autor no quiero entregarlos, muchos donan sus pinturas a las paredes de este recinto sin dejar un teléfono ni dirección en caso de que alguien decida comprarlo. Creo que tiene que ver con lo del amor al arte"

"O alguien absolutamente estúpido" dijo Levi con pesadez, ganándose otra leve risa de su acompañante.

"Lo mismo dice Jean cada vez que un autor dona su trabajo sin dejar información a cambio"

Saber que él y el cara de caballo habían dicho algo similar, no arreglaba la sensación de furia que crecía en su interior.

"¿En pocas palabras, el autor de esta pintura, la dono a este recinto y simplemente se fue, ustedes cuelgan esto y lo venden así nada más?" su rostro se volteó para ver directamente al chico pecoso, quien asintió a su pregunta.

"Muchos artistas gozan del anonimato aunque muchos de los pintores anónimos regresan a este recinto para preguntar por sus pinturas. Es algo extraño…o estúpido como suele decir Jean" el chico rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y observó nuevamente la pintura.

El silencio se mantuvo entre ambos unos momentos, Marco simplemente observaba mientras Levi trataba de no perder la paciencia contra Eren, quien el muy estúpido decide ser un artista tarado. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y giro un poco el mismo, hasta que sus articulaciones rígidas sonaron ante el movimiento, el estrés estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

"Al menos, este chico, el que vino a dejar esta pintura, ¿cómo era?"

Marco volteó a verlo con una mirada curiosa, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que respondió. "Fue Jean quien recibió esta pintura, en ese momento yo estaba en el centro de Paris haciendo unos encargos". Con ese dato, los ojos de Levi giraron en exasperación y ya estaba armándose de valor para soportar las preguntas de Jean cuando fuera en busca de su "ayuda".

"Sin embargo en ningún momento he mencionado que este artista era un chico y Jean no lo ha mencionado a nadie más que yo, de haber sido yo, hubiera captado más datos de este autor pero Jean… es bueno…algo torpe y por alguna razón se sintió irritado con este artista…" Negó con la cabeza unos segundos aunque ese último detalle le causaba gracia cada vez que lo recordaba, volvió su atención al más bajo, esta vez mirándolo con más intriga. "¿Lo conoces, conoces a este autor?"

Para cualquiera hubiera soñado como simple curiosidad pero Levi notó la leve ansiedad en el tono de voz del chico pecoso, lo que hizo fruncir su ceño con dudas en su cabeza. Le respondió con la mala mirada, haciendo entender la negatividad de su respuesta a su acompañante.

Marco suspiró y negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, que al parecer no eran del todo buenos.

Levi, quien en ese momento estaba cansado de las dudas, de la situación, de la mala suerte que rodeaba a Eren y la incertidumbre que le generaba este chico, optó por lo firme y lo agarró del hombro, haciendo que volteara para que mirase directamente en su dirección, apretó su agarre más de lo debido y no lo soltó, clavando su mirada fría en los ojos ajenos.

"Mocoso, respóndeme dos simples preguntas sin contarme tu vida con ello."

Este asintió con algo de nerviosismo por la abrupta manera de actuar del más bajo.

"Primero, esta figura humana en la pintura lleva una capa y en esta maldita capa hay una insignia. Dime que es y antes de que me interrumpas con lo que sea que vayas a decir, dime tu nombre también"

Marco quien borró la sonrisa de su rostro y los nervios se apoderaron de él, asintió más veces de las debidas y observó la pintura, tragó en seco y respondió. "Esa insignia, son las alas…de la libertad" algo dudoso, observó al hombre quien asintió con mayor confianza de la que esperó en un extraño, poco a poco comenzaba a entender la situación. "Y mi nombre es Marco…Marco B-"

"Bodt"

Tras la respuesta de Levi, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no despegaron la mirada ni la cercanía se quebró, Marco hacia notoria la gran cantidad de sentimientos que pasaron frente a sus ojos, la sorpresa, la ansiedad, los nervios y por último, la tristeza.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Jean se hizo presente en el lugar.

"Marco, ya terminé con… ¡hey!" se acercó rápidamente a ambos y agarró la muñeca de Levi, haciéndola a un lado con fuerza. Frunciendo su ceño mientras los miraba a ambos "¿Qué pasa aquí, este sujeto te hizo daño?" preguntó al chico quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza y trató de hacer entender a Jean que nada sucedía pero las palabras no fueron suficientes, a los segundos Jean se interpuso entre ellos, llamando nuevamente la atención de las personas dentro del recinto.

"Vete de aquí" Jean de haber escupido veneno, lo hubiera hecho.

"Jean, por favor, no pasaba nada, él no-"

"Vete de aquí" reiteró el chico sin hacer caso a su amigo quien trataba una y otra vez de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Una guerra entre miradas inició entre ambos hombres, el pelinegro conocía bien lo directo que podía ser el chico cuando se le provocaba o defendía algo importante, siempre mostraba valor cuando algo preciado se veía en peligro. Era una actitud estúpida y riesgosa en el campo de batalla pero hoy en día podía incluso creer entender ese acto, pues probablemente su sentido de defensa también se levantaría si Eren pareciera estar en peligro. Enseguida observó a su alrededor, la gente parecía inquieta, el chico pecoso trataba de detener a su amigo y este otro era una fiera sorda, un escándalo dejaría mal esta galería de arte y aunque el cara de caballo se lo mereciera por ser como es, el otro chico no merecía culpa alguna.

Suspiró con pesadez y asintió, no dijo absolutamente nada y pasó a un lado de Jean sin darle una mirada en absoluto, pero si miró por unos segundos al pecoso, haciendo un gesto con el rostro que indicaba, si es que el otro entendía, que lo siguiera.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de la galería, caminó unos 10 pasos y se mantuvo ahí, esperando. Al cabo de un minuto el chico pecoso vino corriendo en su dirección con un rostro que podría asimilar muy bien como pánico.

"¡Por favor, aguante!" exclamó sin hacer entender nada al más bajo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensar cuando este le agarró de su muñeca y salió corriendo a rastras con el chico. A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Jean gritando por el nombre de Marco, sin duda alguna…las cosas iban a quedar tensas luego de esto, Levi solo suspiró pesadamente mientras era guiado a quien sabe qué lugar.

Llegaron a un parque cercano en el cual al no haber rastro de un caballo furioso, pudieron recobrar sus alientos, ambos tomaron asiento en una banca que permanecía cerca de la fuente principal de aquel parque.

"Tú eres el maldito mocoso muerto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Levi mientras miraba de reojo al chico, arqueando una ceja, sin ningún tipo de tacto sutil en sus palabras…como siempre.

"¿Eh?" por un momento tuvo que procesar la pregunta para entender. "Ah, si…supongo. ¿Nos conocimos en ese tiempo?"

"No, en lo absoluto. Pero escuché de tu escuadrón hablar de ti más de alguna vez, en especial el mocoso de tu amigo. Era el capitán de ese idiota, cuando recobre sus malditas memorias dile de mi parte que va a tener que ser disciplinado por todo ese estúpido escándalo que hizo en la galería"

"No quiero"

"¡¿Ah?!" alzó sus cejas indignado y enseguida frunció el ceño, al parecer este chico estaba loco por su amigo como para atreverse a-

"No quiero que recuerde nada, no son memorias…felices"

Marco quien siempre mantenía un semblante suave o gentil en su rostro, ahora estaba sentado sin muchas energías, con sus manos entrelazadas mientras miraba hacia el frente, perdido en el espacio mientras hablaba, pues a cada palabra, las memorias volvían a flote.

"No vivíamos precisamente en un mundo color de rosa mocoso, ¿pero ese chico no se alegrará saber que su amigo muerto ahora vive y cuida de su trasero?"

"Yo… pero yo, no estoy seguro" hizo una pausa leve y miró al más bajo con cierta esperanza en su voz. "¿Pasaron muchas cosas malas en la policía militar mientras Jean estuvo a su cargo?"

"No sé qué tanta mierda pasó en la policía militar, mocoso. No hasta que descubrimos la mierda que se traían entre manos con los ricos y tu amigo participaba en los estúpidos planes, quizás recordar las veces que tuvo que vestirse como…Eren, le hagan daño a su cerebro pero qué más da" resopló con un leve humor ante eso, recordando como Eren se quejaba por las noches de cómo podían confundirlo a él con ese caballo, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que el desconcierto ajeno lo sacó de su cabeza.

"¿¡Que?!" movió sus labios tratando de decir alguna palabra, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban ante la idea. "¿Jean no se unió a la policía militar…él no…?"

Levi alzó sus cejas y asintió.

"Ohh… si esos eran sus planes, al parecer es algo malo haciendo sus decisiones pues terminó en la legión de reconocimiento, en mi escuadrón para ser más precisos. Créeme mocoso, fue bueno de su parte, la policía militar estaba lleno de perros estúpidos"

Tras esas palabras el silencio reinó entre ambos, Levi observaba de cuando en vez al chico quien parecía demasiado consternado como para decir algo, por lo cual no hizo presión. Aunque quisiera encontrar a Eren cuanto antes, tampoco le proporcionarían pistas de gran calibre. Podía dejar a ese chico ahí e irse, pero por el solo hecho de haber sido alguien querido por su escuadrón, incluso por Eren, no pudo dejarlo solo.

"Jean…" susurró como algo que parecía ser a si mismo pero enseguida volvió a repetir ese nombre, situando su dirección al pelinegro "¿Jean murió?"

Levi mantuvo su expresión plana mientras la pregunta revotaba en su cerebro, el chico parecía demasiado interesado en algo que ocurrió hace mucho, hasta quizás algo temeroso. Se preguntó por un momento que sería recordar el haber muerto en una situación extrema.

"Chico… todos murieron. Todo mi escuadrón murió en la lucha, unos antes, otros después."

Sabía bien que su rostro permanecía inmutable incluso tras decir todas esas palabras pero para Marco no fue imperceptible el tono de dolor que salieron en sus últimas palabras, finalmente ambos quebraron el contacto visual y Levi suspiró, en esta época se sentía débil, sentía como sus emociones florecían con fuerza y sin control, incluso si no era la misma vida de antes, esas emociones seguían vivas, a flor de piel y es por ello que se alegraba por cada miembro que encontraba con vida hoy en día, incluso si terminaban siendo unos cabezas huecas como Jean.

"¿Estás buscando a Eren?" preguntó Marco tras una larga pausa silenciosa entre ambos, su semblante que aunque aún seguía ausente, ya no mostraba temor alguno.

"Lo estoy pero gracias a las políticas extrañas de tu galería, mis pistas se fueron cuesta abajo"

Eso sacó una leve risa avergonzada del menor y se encogió de hombros. "Pero generamos dinero de esa manera y más artistas que deciden donar sus ganancias de vez en cuando, es un buen negocio…" jugó con sus dedos unos segundos y añadió. "¿Por qué lo busca?"

"…" Levi apretó sus labios unos momentos, mil razones pasaron por su cabeza pero las palabras no formaban oraciones ni respuestas coherentes. "Dime chico, ¿qué tan importante es tu amigo idiota para ti?"

Ante ello, Marco se sonrojó con violencia mientras Levi bufaba ante la reacción tan evidente, suspiró y continuó. "Pues bien, esa misma importancia que le tienes tu a él, esa cantidad multiplícala por el infinito, llévalo hasta el fin de la eternidad y apenas entenderás un poco de lo que me importa ese mocoso." Respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro, porque hablar de algo como ello era algo que no podía mantenerlo lejos de una sonrisa o de una sensación de felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, eso generaba Eren en él.

Marco parpadeo sorprendido por sus palabras, riendo con ellas "nunca pensé escuchar esa frase en la realidad y ayuda bastante, además… Jean me importa más de lo que podría alguna vez contar, así que…Eren debe ser muy…muy importante." Bajó su rostro unos momentos, volviendo a sonreír con gentileza mientras el más bajo se levantaba finalmente de su asiento.

"Siéntete orgulloso mocoso, generalmente la gente no es capaz de sacar cursilería de mi boca. Sea como sea, vuelve a tu estúpida galería antes de que tu amigo cause una guerra. Volveré al lugar de vez en cuando por si el imbécil se decide aparecer" se ajustó el abrigo que andaba trayendo y dejo salir aire de su boca, observando como tomaba forma de vapor frente a sus ojos.

"Era Eren" dijo él otro mientras se levantaba, llevándose una mirada confusa por parte del pelinegro "Jean me describió como era este artista y estoy seguro, era Eren"

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Levi finalmente asintió, se acercó al más alto y levantó su mano, palmeando un par de veces la cabeza ajena. "Gracias mocoso, ahora vete" siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás pues ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección cualquiera.

Si Eren estaba en esa ciudad, si Eren estaba vivo en este mundo, Paris ya no parecía ser tan grande.

Blasfemias, Paris era inmenso y de eso se percató cuando a media noche finalmente alcanzó su hotel para dormir como debía ser. Recorrió variadas calles a pie, fue a las estaciones de policía para preguntar por un chico con las características que conocía, buscó en guías telefónicas y nada, ¡nada!.

Si Jaeger estaba en esta ciudad, porque no había nada de Jaeger más que el maldito trago que se sirvió en un bar cercano del hotel. Un maldito trago que se transformó en muchos más hasta que su mundo daba vueltas y sin quitarse la ropa, se derrumbó en su cama para tener ese agradable sueño que luego se tornó una pesadilla.

Y así fue como ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su cama, observando el reloj que ahora marcaban las 5:30AM junto a un dolor de cabeza que le generaban deseos de quitarse la extremidad y lanzarla por la ventana.

* * *

Y así los días continuaron, por la mañana visitaba la galería de arte y esperaba frente a esa pintura por toda una hora hasta que Jean venia de mala gana a echarlo del lugar, porque según sus palabras, era una molestia para los clientes quienes en realidad no le daban importancia al más bajo.

Un día Levi compró la pintura del artista Jaeger pero pidió que permaneciera colgada ahí hasta que abandonara el país, con esa suma de dinero incluida en la cuenta de la galería, Jean permitió que el más bajo se quedara más tiempo en la galería.

Por suerte, ya no pensaba que era un ladrón, vaya estupidez.

Por las tardes deambulaba por las calles, con su GPS marcaba distintos destinos y avenidas, cada día visitaba cada una de ellas y las marcaba como vistas. A lo largo de su búsqueda, comenzó a llevar una libreta consigo, por el solo hecho de que a menudo que recorría gran cantidad de lugares, encontraba tiendas, sitios de visita, paseos y avenidas tranquilas que algún día…le encantaría visitar con Eren. Por ello, en esa libreta escribió cada destino que le gustaría descubrir junto a Eren, por lo que esos lugares los dejaba sin descubrir, no quería hacerlo solo.

Su día terminaba cuando sus piernas exigían un descanso, su estómago exigía comida y su mente necesitaba un descanso, todos los días a medianoche regresaba a su hotel para dormir sin interrupciones hasta las 8AM donde retomaba su búsqueda otra vez.

A lo largo de los días no encontró caras conocidas más que los dos chicos de la galería, por lo que todo fue relativamente tranquilo, hasta que una semana y media después, regresó a la galería como siempre y se situó frente a la pintura, donde ocurrió una de las dos cosas que le sorprendieron.

Primero fue Marco quien se acercó por la mañana, mientras Jean no estaba en la galería en ese momento por estar haciendo un informe para la universidad, muy contra su voluntad tuvo que faltar a trabajar aquel día. Por ello que es que el chico pecoso fue capaz de llegar con el mayor y ofrecerle un café en lo que la galería estaba libre de espectadores.

"Hay algo que quería preguntarle y no fui capaz de preguntar ese día…" su mirada se mantuvo en el café en todo ese momento, Levi le miraba con paciencia aunque por dentro quería escuchar esa pregunta y ya, porque perdía tiempo que era vital para su persona.

"No quiero apresurarte pero tengo una búsqueda que hacer, así que…"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé!" apretó la taza entre sus dedos y finalmente alzó su cabeza, con una rapidez que sorprendió al más bajo. "Jean…quiero saber si Jean…" su labio comenzó a temblar poco a poco en lo que comenzaba a formular la pregunta. "¿Jean fue buen soldado?" preguntó finalmente, en un tono ahogado, sus dedos rojos de apretar tanto la taza que permanecía caliente en su porcelana pero nada de eso importaba. Aquella preocupación era más fuerte que todo, lo que más quería saber es si su amigo…fue lo que realmente sabía que era, un buen soldado para la humanidad.

"Chico, ¿tu hiciste este café?" fue aquella su respuesta.

"…Si" dudaba si realmente quería preguntar nuevamente, así que bajo su rostro sintiendo la incertidumbre e imaginando ya una respuesta negativa.

"Está bueno" alejó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa, el café ya no estaba y el pelinegro decidió levantarse. "Debo continuar buscando" anunció, llevándose un simple movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza ajena. "¿Sabes?, jamás soy de dar reconocimiento sobre las cosas, así que si digo que tu maldito café estaba bueno, es porque así lo es. Como de igual manera puedes estar tranquilo al saber que Kirstein fue un soldado que se merecía estar en mi escuadrón y que su maldita mejor opción fue unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, ¿lo entiendes?, espero que sí. Porque no volveré a repetirlo"

No esperó respuesta, no espero nada. Solo le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro ajeno y Levi se retiró, sin embargo esta vez miró atrás antes de dejar la galería.

Jamás iba a olvidar el rostro que Marco había hecho para él tras recibir esas palabras, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa de lo más reconfortadora adornaba su rostro, sonrió con mayor amplitud que antes y musitó un silencioso "gracias" que aunque fuera sin voz, el movimiento de sus labios relleno toda falta de sonido.

Levi miró al cielo tras salir de la galería y asintió, sin duda el café de ese chico pecoso era bastante bueno.

A los dos días después, estaba en la galería nuevamente observando el cuadro, cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido.

Pero esta vez, fue Jean que se acercó más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado.

"Acabo de llegar mocoso, no voy a marcharme ahora porque estés de mal humor o lo que sea." Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una muy mala mirada al chico más alto, este se sorprendió y dio un paso más atrás.

"No es eso, no…ehm…errr…" comenzó a titubear de la nada, haciendo perder la paciencia del mayor, quien estuvo a punto de protestar de no ser porque el chico se le adelantó. "¡Por favor, encuentre al imbécil de Jaeger de una buena vez por todas y dele un golpe en la cara de mi parte!" y por si no fuera suficiente desconcierto, con el cuerpo erguido completamente, llevándose una mano a la espalda y la derecha al corazón, con la mano empuñada, con la vista decidida y el ceño fruncido.

Las cejas de Levi se alzaron en sorpresa y la línea recta en su boca se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente recordó como parpadear y soltó un suspiro. "Estas llamando la atención nuevamente, pedazo de mierda. ¿En este mundo eres más estúpido o qué?"

Jean finalmente bajó los brazos y suspiro, manteniendo la mirada al más bajo, esta vez con más respeto que antes pero aun así una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro. "Capitán, si en el otro mundo creía que yo era estúpido, debo recordarle que estaba en su escuadrón y no creo que usted aceptara estúpidos en su escuadrón"

Eso solo sacó un bufido del más bajo y volvió su mirada al cuadro. "Tch, no puedo decir nada contra eso, mocoso. Ojala tu amigo te haya dicho el recado que dejé con él, aunque me sorprendo por lo rápido que recobraste la cabeza…lo cual me facilita la tarea de disciplinarte ya que aún estoy en Paris, así que-"

Jean dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miró a otro lado. "Capitán, ojala disfrute la estadía, puede quedarse cuanto quiera y usar nuestra habitación de empleados por si quiere descansar, pero tengo que trabajar aquí y no hay tiempo para disciplina, no…así que… ¡disfrute!" y se retiró tan rápido como fueron sus palabras dichas.

"Pedazo de mierda" susurró tras verlo huir pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el chico se veía bien, observó a Marco a la lejanía y este le sonrió con tranquilidad. Por suerte, sea cual sea el episodio que hayan vivido, ambos estaban más tranquilos hoy en día.

Por un momento, esperó que Eren estuviera igual de bien en ese momento, cerró sus ojos y pidió ese deseo a la nada, por muy estúpido, cursi e inútil que fuera desear así…lo hizo de todas maneras.

Aquella tarde dejó la galería horas más tarde, sin ser molestado por nadie y agradeció enormemente por ello, no tener a un caballo relinchando todo el tiempo para que se fuera. Sin embargo al salir de la galería, sintió frio que alcanzó sus huesos aunque estuviera abrigado hasta el cuello, el cielo estaba oscuro y las calles parecían casi vacías, algo no andaba bien…algo no se sentía bien.

Con incertidumbre comenzó a caminar nuevamente, pasando por la calle principal para alcanzar un transporte que lo llevara a la próxima avenida, comenzó a caminar por una localidad residencial con una que otra tienda de por medio, sitios para comer o beber…

Cuando de la nada un fuerte golpe retumbo en su cabeza, generando dolor en la zona que se expandió por todo su cuerpo, el mundo perdió su balance y equilibrio, rápidamente observó como el suelo se acercaba a sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar peso, más peso…y más peso.

Al instante, todo se volvió absolutamente…negro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

No pensaba cortarlo en ese sitio pero...iba a resultar muy largo ya y quiero dejar algo de suspenso también.  
Pensé en poner como Jean recobraba sus memorias pero pensé que eso lo dejaré para un episodio extra de mas adelante, en caso de que alguien quiera leer aquello.  
Como he dicho anteriormente, detalles se irán entregando con los capítulos. Como detalles de Levi, del escuadrón, de la historia de la epoca antigua, además de la relación de los personajes, como Jean y Marco de los cuales no deje nada claro hohoho.

Mas personajes se vienen en el próximo capitulo, ¡nos vemos!

Por cierto, gracias por los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora, me alegran bastante a seguir!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sin necesidad de palabras

Capítulo 4: Sin necesidad de palabras

_¿Dónde mierda estoy?_

_O peor aún… ¿de quiénes son estás voces? _

"¿¡Como alguien tan enano puede ser tan pesado?!"

_Voy a matarte._

"Dicen que los músculos son pesados, debe ser por eso"

"Pero eso era antes, ahora no sabemos si tiene el mismo cuerpo"

"No encuentro otra explicación que esa, pero eso no es importante, lo que es importante es que-"

"¡Revisemos su cuerpo!"

_¡¿Qué?!_

_Voy a matarte…dos veces._

"¿¡Que?!" aparentemente tres veces gritaron al unísono.

_Excelente, parece que no soy el único cuerdo aquí… si solo tuviera las energías de estar completamente lucido, abrir los ojos y matar a estos degenerados._

"A base experimental, quizás en todas nuestras reencarnaciones tendemos a formar los mismos cuerpos de siempre, incluso si es inconsciente, si Levi tiene los mismos abdominales de antes, significa que va más allá de lo voluntario… ¡esto es con el fin de la ciencia!"

_Ahh…mi cabeza…espera, espera un poco, tú…mi nombre…vamos cuerpo, reacciona de una puta vez._

"¡No!, ya es suficiente con que tú ya le hayas hecho… ¡eso!"

_¿Eso?_

"Pero es que él estaba ahí… y yo también…fue una oportunidad perfecta, ¡finalmente lo encontramos!"

"¡Por poco y nos lleva la policía!"

_¡¿POLICIA?!_

_Esperen…esa voz…_

_Esa voz…_

"¡Esperen, miren, miren, él está…!"

Todos los presentes observaron como las cejas del hombre comenzaban a fruncirse de una manera lenta y peligrosa, la línea recta de su boca se hacía cada vez más notoria y la tensión en su rostro era palpable, donde de paso una ola de frio incontrolable congeló las espinas dorsales de los presentes, a excepción de la de…

"Hange" susurró de manera suave, lenta y muy controlada, la voz de Levi…quien en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas, recostado en lo que parecía ser una banca en un parque. Frente a sus ojos, la cara de inmensa felicidad de la castaña, quien con toda la excitación del momento sus lentes parecían casi estar empañados.

En Levi eso generó una sensación de disgusto.

"¡¿Lo ven?!" se separó del más bajo sin darle ni la más mínima importancia a su semblante sombrío para voltearse a los demás presentes, extasiada como siempre, moviendo sus brazos para señalar a su "espécimen de experimentos" y demostrar lo correcta que estaba ella al hacer lo que hizo.

Pero una mano que agarró firmemente la cabeza de la chica, la hizo guardar silencio absoluto. Esa mano que estaba tras su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos con cada vez más fuerza…y más fuerza…y más fuerza.

"Le-Levi…vas a aplastar mi cerebro" exclamó ella tratando de reír en el intento.

"Es lo que planeo, pero temo que al aplastar tu maldito cráneo encuentre aire por dentro" su voz era tan seria como su rostro y su rostro era tan serio como sus intenciones. Sin embargo se detuvo, soltando la cabeza de la chica tras notar finalmente quienes estaban ahí.

Erd, Gunther, Mike y finalmente Moblit observaban con cierta cautela la escena, Erd y Gunther compartían una sensación de felicidad y nervios al ver a su capitán, lo conocían lo suficiente como para no interrumpir pero a la vez deberían interrumpir de ser necesario.

Moblit inmediatamente socorrió a la chica quien cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido una contusión grave, Moblit solamente regañó a la mujer mientras lanzaba una mirada de disculpas al más bajo.

Mike…simplemente se limitó a observar sin demasiado interés, toda su acción se resumió en acercarse a Levi y sentir su aroma, tan extraño como siempre.

"El viejo hábito persiste" dijo el pelinegro al rubio más alto, mientras este terminaba de examinar su aroma.

"Muchas cosas persisten hoy en día y otras cambian por completo" dijo sin explicarse en lo absoluto mientras prestaba atención a su alrededor, si en algún momento habían llamado la atención, ahora estaban libres de miradas curiosas.

Pero la voz de Levi retumbó en los oídos de todos, llamando la atención de los susodichos, especialmente de Hange, persona a la cual le fue dirigida la mirada de acusación.

"¿Alguien se molestará en explicarme que mierda pasó y por qué mierda tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza?"

Antes de que todos pudieran siquiera respirar tras la pregunta, añadió:

"De antemano sé que esto es culpa de esta estúpida"

Y ante ello, nadie se opuso ante esas palabras a excepción de Hange quien fue silenciada al cabo de unos segundos…a mano de Levi.

* * *

El grupo se encontraba en una mesa redonda en un café cercano, pese a que el lugar estaba medianatamente lleno, el ruido era escaso y eso era debido al muy mal ambiente que transitaba sobre la cabeza del grupo especial. Más que nada por la muy mala cara que mostraba el pelinegro, quien era capaz de asesinar con la mirada si realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Más de alguna vez lanzó una muy mala mirada a un alma curiosa y estas mismas personas dejaban de mirar al milisegundo después, musitando un suave "Lo siento mucho" aunque no hubieran hecho nada al respecto.

"Veamos"

Levi lentamente cruzó una de sus piernas sobre otra, atrayendo la atención de los demás en la mesa, se cruzó de brazos no sin antes darle un sorbo lento a su té. Pasó su mirada por todos, por ultimo sobre Hange quien mantenía una sonrisa descuidada en el rostro, aun pensaba que viviría luego de aquello.

"El ser más estúpido de esta mesa tiene la fabulosa idea de buscar a las personas del pasado, bien…eso es normal. Es más, eso la libra de ser estúpida pero lo estúpido aquí son sus métodos, ¿verdad?" con ello solo obtuvo afirmaciones con el rostro por parte de todos menos de la mujer. "Aún no se quien encontró a quien ni como fueron capaces de recordar, pero si esta… mierda de cuatro ojos estuvo involucrada, de verdad, no quiero saberlo."

Ante eso, Moblit miró a un costado pues esas palabras llegaron a él indirectamente…pobre ser.

Levi deseo un sentido pésame silencioso a Moblit quien pareciera, de alguna manera espiritual, haberlo captado.

"Entonces esta…" señalando a Hange con la mirada "Busca las personas, las encuentra y para hacerlas recordar, les entrega un GRAN y MOLESTO dolor de cabeza a base de un golpe aprendido en una mísera clase de Karate de la cual probablemente siquiera hizo algo bien. Todo a base del estupendo mito sobre la amnesia que puede curarse con un fuerte golpe que sacuda el maldito cerebro y por arte de magia recordará toda una vida que tuvo por detrás, esperando de paso que ese golpe no afecte en absolutamente nada. Porque te juro por Dios, mujer estúpida, que sí años más tarde genero un problema cerebral, ten por seguro que iré hasta tu casa y abriré tu maldita cabeza para alimentar a malditas gallinas con lo que tengas de cerebro, que probablemente sea NADA."

Todos tragaron en seco menos Hange, quien soltó una leve risa por las palabras ajenas.

"Tú sabes, Levi, siempre te he escuchado hablar pero hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir tanto de una manera tan clara de la cual no necesites traducción."

Todos lanzaron luego una mirada de temor a Hange, temiendo por la vida de la mujer…a excepción de Mike quien estaba muy entretenido sintiendo el aroma de las diferentes bebidas en la mesa.

"¿Sabes que va a necesitar traducción luego de esto?, tus malditos quejidos tras sufrir una constipación que te tendrá en el maldito excusado tratando de liberar tu mierda, constipación que con MUCHO gusto voy a generarte."

Poco a poco las personas del local comenzaron a marcharse, no solo por la finesa de las palabras del más bajo sino por el aura de homicida que reinaba en el lugar, lo sombrío de los demás y la poca seriedad de la mujer.

"Volviendo al tema" dijo antes de que fuera interrumpido una vez más "De paso, esta mierda de cuatro ojos, emplea un método totalmente cuestionable. Cuando es una graduada de medicina hace por lo menos unos 3 años, con mención honrosa en el área de neurología más quien sabe que otro estudio del cual no quiero enterarme"

Esta vez, se ganó una afirmación por parte de todos, quienes prefirieron responder antes que otorgar silencio, pensando que sería una mejor idea que les permitiría vivir un poco.

"Y ustedes, intentos de ser humano, ni siquiera tratan de detenerla. Increíble" rodó los ojos con disgusto y bebió un sorbo de su té. "Si sacrifiqué mi vida por este tipo de humanidad, comienzo a cuestionarme ahora mismo" aunque eso ultimo no lo hablaba en serio y eso fue captado por los demás.

"Pero funcionó" exclamó Hange en su defensa.

"No, imbécil, ya recuerdo todo desde hace un buen tiempo. Gracias pero no gracias por tu inútil intento.

"Erwin nos informó al respecto pero Hange prefirió no creerle para intentar por sus medios" aclaró Mike quien no temía por la vida de nadie en esa mesa, con tal de sentir tantos aromas en un solo lugar, su yo antiguo estaba contento.

Hange miró a un costado, mientras Levi mantenía su taza entre su mano, en la misma y extraña posición de siempre. Debatiéndose internamente de a quién debería aniquilar primero, si a Hange por su ahora aparente juego contra él o Erwin quien había ocultado para su propio gusto la información del paradero de Hange y de los demás.

Terminó por suspirar y dejar su taza abajo, analizando la situación en ese momento, no tenía nada claro, del cómo, cuándo y dónde estos sujetos habían recordado y que tanto no sabía él pero Erwin, para variar, sabía más.

"Mis energías ahora son nulas, así que te has salvado, mujer demente" susurró a Hange quien levantó su mirada para fijar ojos con él.

Sin embargo, en un momento de segundos, en esa unión de miradas. Levi pudo observar algo diferente en ella, normalmente se hubiera esperado una risa o un comentario absurdo de su parte, pero solamente pudo ver una mujer que sonrió muy levemente al escuchar la última palabra que habían salido de los labios del pelinegro, pero acompañada luego por un toque de tristeza en su mirar, que pasó desapercibido por los demás en la mesa.

Hange durante toda su vida fue una especie de carga en su existencia, pero una carga que acostumbraba a llevar y de cierta manera, era una carga necesaria. Su mentalidad fuera de lo normal siempre traía algo diferente a su entorno, lo cual muchas veces era necesario para cuando los momentos de tensión existían, no importa que tan diferente era ella, ni que tantas locuras se idearan en su cabeza, cuando se necesitaba de su voluntad, de sus ideas y de su constante apoyo, ella estaba allí. Ellos dos siempre supieron que eran amigos, grandes amigos.

Aunque jamás se dijeron eso frente a frente en toda su antigua vida y al parecer, tampoco lo dirían en esta.

Y es por ello, que tras unos segundos de intercambio de miradas, acordaron hablar más tarde a solas, era algo que probablemente ambos necesitarían.

"Realmente quisiera saber qué clase de estúpida brujería usaron para estar todos juntos aquí, en este país, en esta ciudad con sus memorias intactas." Levi observó a todos los demás quienes dirigían sus miradas a Hange, a excepción de Mike.

"Con las maravillas tecnológicas de este mundo, encontrar a alguien es fácil. Erwin fue el primero en encontrarme, de él hubiera esperado una llamada, una visita inesperada pero allí estaba él, con una solicitud de amistad por Facebook. Un tal 'Comandante Smith' quiso agregarme ese día, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto por lo que simplemente lo ignoré. Su suerte fue diferente con Hange, por supuesto. Ellos dos son los pioneros de esta búsqueda por los antiguos"

"Fue el primero en encontrarme, tuvo la astucia suficiente por buscarme con el nombre de 'Líder de escuadrón Zoë', años más tarde se unió Mike a la fiesta y somos los líderes de un grupo en Facebook para todos los antiguos soldados, al menos los que vamos encontrando con sus memorias intactas. Hasta el momento somos nosotros y Erwin, recientemente Ackerman y Arlert se han unido, Petra y el gracioso de Auruo también"

Por un momento todos los de la mesa comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, de una que otra cosa referente a ese grupo social del cual…

"¿Hay alguna razón especifica por la cual no he recibido invitación alguna a esa estupidez?"

"¡Oh!, lo haces sonar con tanto desinterés e interés al mismo tiempo, ¡no estés triste, Levi. No te hemos olvidado!" y con ello Hange palmeo con muy poca delicadeza la espalda de más bajo mientras este trataba de no saltar y ahorcarla en el lugar.

"Fue idea de Erwin" añadió Mike.

"No me digas…pero que sorpresa" respondió Levi con absoluto sarcasmo mientras mostraba la poca sorpresa que eso le generaba, conocía a Erwin, el antiguo y el actual. Ese hombre era un demonio escondido tras una fachada de comandante perfecto, si le preguntaran por un experto en ajedrez probablemente respondería con el nombre de Erwin aunque este apenas jugara al juego de mesa, pues el ajedrez humano parecía ser su juego favorito en todas las historias posibles.

En ello, Erd sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar algo que captó la atención del pelinegro, entonces este comenzó a hablar. "Es cierto, fue el mismo día que nos comunicó que las memorias del capitán habían regresado, donde planeó un viaje por muchos lugares y antes de que pudiéramos preguntar por usted, nos dijo que nos quedáramos en silencio. Él sabía que Gunther y yo estábamos en Paris, Hange y Mike viajaron por órdenes del comandante, nos señaló que aquí lo encontraríamos"

No le tomó grandes segundos al pelinegro analizar las palabras, su entrecejo se frunció y sus manos apretaron la taza que tenía en frente. "¿Y toda esta información se las entregó ese mismo día?, es decir, que este grandísimo estafador planeaba enviarme a Paris desde antes que dejara Londres, el imbécil me ocultó la información de la pintura solo para ir de acuerdo a su plan…" a medida que sus palabras iban avanzando, la nube negra sobre su cabeza comenzó a acentuarse, la misma sensación de maldad y tinieblas estaba sobre el lugar nuevamente. Las meseras prefirieron no acercarse más a esa mesa por el bien de todos.

"¡No, no, no!" negó Hange antes de ver la erupción de un volcán "¡Es decir, si!" y así todos en la mesa pudieron ver como las llamas casi abandonaban los ojos de Levi. "Lo de la pintura lo descubrió días después, Erwin planeaba enviarte aquí con otra excusa. Había inventado un rumor falso para atraerte a estas tierras y así nosotros pudiéramos encontrarte, ¡era una buena idea!"

De repente, el aura negra y espeluznante de Levi comenzó a descender, al parecer las palabras de Hange habían llegado a él, ella continuo hablando, haciéndole entender que las razones de Erwin para hacer lo que hacía no eran malas, solo quería reunirlos a todos y nadie se oponía a ello. Levi terminó por asentir y bebió un sorbo de su té, pidiendo otra taza con absoluta calma y cordialidad.

"Discúlpenme un momento" pidió él mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo, buscó un número telefónico y comenzó la llamada. No tardó demasiado en hablar. "Erwin" dijo con suavidad "si, los encontré, están todos sentados en una mesa…si, en un café. Si, como sea…no, no, no estoy molesto…" en verdad no sonaba molesto, la tranquilidad se mantenía en su voz y gestos, alzando una ceja ante las palabras de su amigo tras la línea. "Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide. Cuando regresa a casa, recuerda tener hielo almacenado, vas a necesitarlo cuando te – "

Los ojos de cada habitante en esa mesa se abrieron de par en par tras escuchar cada palabra que abandonaba la boca del pelinegro, incluso las meseras que guardaban distancia lograron escuchar esas palabras, soltando un gemido de miedo mientras las palabras incrementaban. Erd y Gunther retrocedieron un poco mientras observaban como salía veneno de los labios de su capitán, Hange no sabía si reír o llorar por el futuro de su amigo el comandante y Mike solamente podía sentir el aroma a muerte emanado del capitán.

Nadie olvidaría como alguien tan bajo podía lanzar las más grandes amenazas jamás escuchadas anteriormente.

"Eso es todo" y cortó sin darle tiempo a su amigo para contestar.

Un silencio poco grato se mantuvo en el lugar, hasta que una persona decidió hablar, la más esperada de todas.

"Levi, Levi, Levi" llamó Hange mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. "Tú sabes ahora que me especializo en la medicina, me he enterado que hay unos estupendos programas para el control de la ira, ofrecen también actividades al aire libre que te ayudaran a canalizar tu –"

"**Una palabra más y sufrirás junto a Erwin**" susurró como serpiente venenosa frente a su presa. Entrecerrando su mirada, lanzando veneno a cada silaba que salía de su boca.

Hange hizo una pose de derrota y volvió a su lugar, entre todos le desearon un futuro sentido pésame al comandante Erwin Smith, jamás lo olvidarían.

Tras un leve momento de silencio, Gunther interrumpió el tema de conversación y hablar de lo anterior para disipar ese mal ambiente homicida sobre ellos.

"De todas maneras, el encuentro que tuvo con Petra y Auruo fue algo no planeado, ellos dos no se atrevieron a buscar por nosotros, en verdad todos tenemos miedo de buscar por los demás. Recordar siempre es doloroso para cada uno de nosotros y por esa razón ellos dos prefirieron mantenerse juntos con sus memorias y no dañar a nadie más. De Petra me esperaba algo así" añadió Gunther mientras recordaba el día en que los dos muchachos del escuadrón se habían añadido a ese grupo online. "Sin embargo, cuando ellos nos encontraron en línea, nos relataron que le habían visto, Capitán. Y tras ello, cambiaron de parecer y buscaron por nosotros, ella escribió aquel mismo día algo que nos hizo pensar aún más en esta situación."

"Ella dijo…" interrumpió Mike. "Si todos logramos recordar la vida que tuvimos anteriormente, entonces estaremos conscientes de que se nos otorgó otra oportunidad en esta vida. En un mundo sin caos donde podemos vivir sin miedo a la muerte y a la vez, cuidando nuestras vidas como lo más preciado posible y disfrutar lo que no pudimos disfrutar en ese entonces" observó a todos los presentes, quienes guardaron silencio mientras se perdían en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de todos, incluido en el rostro de Levi.

Erd y Gunther se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver el rostro de su capitán mostrar tal faceta sin un límite de por medio. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, internamente pudieron entender del porqué Petra había cambiado de opinión tras el encuentro con el capitán.

"Ustedes dos" Levi dirigió su atención a los dos antiguos miembros de su escuadrón. "¿También fueron víctimas de las locuras de esta mujer?"

Ambos hombres se miraron y negaron con la cabeza de inmediato.

"No del todo" agregó Erd "Yo y Gunther nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años, cuando empezamos la universidad aquí en Paris, nos conocimos como compañeros de habitación. Un día, a ambos nos llegó la solicitud de amistad de ella junto con el comandante. Ninguno de los dos recordaba nada en lo absoluto y pensamos que eran algún tipo de virus."

Se ganaron una especie de quejido por parte de Hange del cual nadie hizo caso.

"Pero fui más curioso que Erd y preferí indagar en estas personas, toda su información era privada pero ambos compartían una imagen en particular. Una imagen pública, la cual es la imagen digitalizada del escudo de la legión. En ese momento llame a Erd para que viera esa imagen conmigo y no pudimos sacar de nuestra mente esa insignia"

La expresión de ambos en ese momento fue algo difícil de descifrar, era una combinación de melancolía y felicidad, todos saben que recordar duele, es como el choque de 10 automóviles juntos directamente al cerebro. Hay quienes tardaban horas en asimilar y otros les tomaba días en ello.

"Esa noche no pudimos dormir y reprobé uno de mis exámenes" Erd hizo una mala mueca al recordar esa calificación pero luego miró al techo, perdiéndose en un punto invisible "Pero ambos recordamos en esa misma noche, todo lo que sucedió…nos sucedió y nos reímos del uno al otro por haber terminado juntos en la misma universidad y habitación." En ese momento, lanzó una mirada rápida en dirección a Gunther quien simplemente sonrió, lanzando un guiño en dirección al otro hombre. "Es extraño como funciona todo esto"

"He leído una gran variedad de libros pero en ninguno hay información sobre la reencarnación de memorias o las identidades. Todos nosotros conservamos la misma identidad, el mismo ser y las mismas memorias… y al parecer todos decidimos nacer en una misma generación. Como si algo más fuerte que nosotros nos obligaran a encontrarnos de nuevo, generando una colisión entre actualidad y pasado. Hay pequeñas diferencias como los idiomas, las edades y detalles poco importantes pero seguimos siendo los mismos, el mismo nombre, nosotros…" Hange relataba a voz calmada, muy diferente de como solía hablar normalmente pero lo que hablaba era lo que sentía y era compartido por todos los demás.

Levi cerró sus ojos, analizando esas palabras que soltaron en él un suspiro. "Es increíble como algunas cosas se conservan pero las edades parecen hacer trampa contra nosotros, aun no puedo creer que esta cuatro ojos sea mayor que yo. Mike es tan joven como yo junto a Erwin, el idiota simplemente es mayor que yo por un par de años. Mientras que Ackerman y Arlert siquiera han terminado la escuela, cuando un par de amigos de su escuadrón ya acabaron la universidad"

Hange miró con verdadera curiosidad aquello que envolvía a estos dos últimos chicos, entrecerró su mirada unos momentos, su voz se tornó seria y dirigió únicamente la mirada a los ojos del pelinegro.

"Y tal parece que Eren no es un chico de 15 años"

La mención del nombre dejó a todos en silencio.

"Según las palabras de Kirstein, la cara de mocoso enfadado permanecía en él pero no aceptan donaciones de menores de 18 años por la implicancia del dinero y autoridad de los padres, sé que es un adulto…pero no sé qué tan adulto es hoy en día, fácilmente podría ser mayor que yo o que cualquiera de esta mesa. Al menos no es un bebé ensucia pañales" mantuvo su expresión seria en todo el momento que hablaba del castaño, no fluían sentimientos en su semblante más que la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y los sorbos de té que efectuaba tras hablar y colocar punto final a su comentario.

"Capitán" interrumpió Erd con un tono de voz algo contrariado, no estaba seguro de si hacer la pregunta que quería, solo mantuvo el tono confuso por unos momentos mientras miraba al pelinegro quien lo estudiaba con la mirada. "¿Por qué…solo está buscando a Eren?"

Las cejas de Levi se alzaron levemente ante la pregunta y poco a poco fue entendiendo el porqué de la curiosidad, su escuadrón murió antes de que pudiera observar el progreso de la humanidad, no sabe que tanto sabían ellos de lo que sucedió tras sus muertes, tampoco cree que alguien de ese grupo hablara de su vida privada con otros. No importa que tanto hable Hange sobre cosas aleatorias, siempre respetaba la privacidad del pelinegro y este momento lo comprobaba, Erd, Gunther y probablemente Mike no tenían idea de nada, Hange y Moblit si solo por el hecho de haber sido testigos de muchas escenas entre el castaño y su persona.

"El mocoso estuvo bajo mi cargo por largo tiempo después, recuerden que si el perdía el control, yo tenía la obligación de controlarlo y posteriormente aniquilarlo. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, hubo tensiones, misiones y momentos de calma antes de las tormentas, en esos momentos…los límites entre Capitán y Soldado se vieron quebrados, hasta el punto de no saber si realmente era capaz de aniquilarlo si las cosas resultaban mal"

El hombre no era el mejor explicando sus sentimientos ni ser realmente claro con ellos, al menos no con personas ajenas a la situación, incluso si era su antiguo escuadrón. Aquella información era suficiente e incluso por un momento pensó que era demasiado, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres desinformados insistieron…de alguna manera lograron captar el significado de sus palabras.

Sin embargo Erd parecía confuso con ello y no tardó en hacerlo saber. "Gunther y yo hemos vivido en Paris por largos años, con nuestras memorias intactas y estoy seguro que no he visto a Eren por estas calles, jamás"

Sus palabras generaron un leve disgusto en el interior del pelinegro, apretó su mandíbula sin apartar la mirada de su taza de té, como si las noticias no lo sorprendieran en lo absoluto.

"Todo lo que tengo es una pintura con su apellido, del cual no hay información en las redes sobre él. Y ahora tal parece que toda esa información es irrelevante, Francia no solo tiene a Paris, tiene otras ciudades de las cuales me encargaré. Gracias por tu información…Erd. Sin embargo debo recriminar algo de ustedes dos" su mirada se alzó a los dos antiguos miembros de su escuadrón y colocó su taza de té en su plato, haciendo sonar el choque de las porcelanas. "No soy su capitán aquí y ahora, dejen la formalidad. Si van a decir algo en contra, entonces les haré saber que mi última orden es que me traten como un igual y no como su superior"

Erd y Gunther se observaron entre ellos y tras unos segundos, asintieron a la orden de su Capitán.

"Es un trato y debo decir, que tus bromas, Capitán…siempre me hicieron reír cuando tu no estabas mirando" respondió Gunther quien no tardó absolutamente nada en dejar la formalidad y por sobre todo, el respeto a su antiguo Capitán.

"…comienzo a retractarme" susurró Levi mientras se asomaba una leve sonrisa en sus labios, imperceptible para los demás a excepción de Hange, quien lo observaba detenidamente.

* * *

Cuando el día comenzaba a oscurecerse, todos quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse nuevamente al día siguiente, no solo para hablar más de la actualidad de la vida de cada uno, sino por un acuerdo unánime de ayudar al pelinegro en su búsqueda aunque este se hubiera negado en lo absoluto a ello…esa fue una de las primeras peleas en perder contra esos seres humanos.

Sin embargo cuando todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares y hoteles, solo una persona se mantuvo junto al pelinegro, quien no se sorprendió por ello. Ambos se encontraban en medio de un parque, observando como una fuente de agua brillaba con las luces que permanecían incrustadas en la fachada de la arquitectura, luces que cambiaban lentamente de colores, tiñendo el agua con sus reflejos.

"Lo siento, por ese golpe"

"Una disculpa no va a salvarte de tu futuro oscuro, así que no lo intentes"

"¡Lo intentaré de todas maneras!" exclamó ella mientras reía por un par de segundos, pero lentamente su risa fue muriendo hasta quedar en silencio. Ambos eran incapaces de mirarse el uno al otro. "Solo quería saber que era real, que tú eras real. Te busqué por todos los nombres posibles con los medios que contaba mientras era una chica sin demasiado dinero, pero nunca encontré rastro de ti y eso era frustrante, tanto como cuando no entendía nada sobre los titanes y sus comportamientos"

"No me hace especialmente contento saber que te causo una sensación similar a la de los titanes, eso me causa asco" arqueo una ceja mientras hablaba y suspiro, una brisa pasó frente a ambos, generando un poco de frio en sus cuerpos y pese a que sus cuerpos tiritaron por ello, la risa de Hange fue no interrumpida.

"Fueron años sin saber sobre muchas personas pero especialmente de ti, Levi. Un día no sé nada de ti, al siguiente sé de ti con todo lo que Erwin es capaz de decirme y de repente estas caminando en la misma calle que yo. Si tú de repente encontraras a Eren tras haberlo buscado por años, ¿no reaccionarias de manera…imprudente o extrema?"

"¿O estúpida?" añadió el, llevándose un leve gesto de incomprensión por parte de ella pero antes de que esta pudiera decir una palabra, el continuó. "Probablemente sí, reaccionaria así o de una manera similar, porque de solo pensar que puedo estar buscando al mocoso por años, me genera esa sensación de estupidez" Bajo levemente el rostro, por un momento su cabeza comenzó a llenarse con ideas de esa posibilidad.

¿Qué si realmente se demoraba años en encontrarlo?, ¿Qué si se demoraba lo suficiente como para encontrar al chico casado…o con una familia…o tal vez muerto?

Apretó sus dientes ante las infinitas posibilidades hasta que el temblor del cuerpo ajeno lo sacó de sus propias preocupaciones.

"¿Acaso eres masoquista que no ofreces la fabulosa idea de ir a un lugar sin frio?, verte me da lástima. Vamos a mi habitación, queda cerca de aquí de todas maneras, luego te vas en taxi o te quedas a dormir en algún rincón de mi espacio, como sea, sígueme"

Antes de que Hange pudiera siquiera proporcionar una palabra coherente tras un sinfín de murmullos sin sentido alguno, siguió al pelinegro tratando de ocultar una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Ella caminaba un par de pasos más atrás de él, observando la figura estoica frente a ella, su caminar, su semblante y su aura de poca importancia sobre los demás. Pero conocía bien que este hombre podía crear una fachada sin demasiado esfuerzo y eso quedó demostrado en ese momento, cuando se negaba a ver a su…amiga en ese estado.

Hange de solo pensar que la palabra "amistad" existía entre ellos, sin haber rangos militares o misiones de por medio, le generaba una felicidad agradable en su interior. Y más feliz era de saber que Levi, no tenía disgusto por ella.

"Sino dejas de sonreír como una maniaca, meditaré si realmente quiero llevarte a mi habitación"

Sin embargo, amenazas se quedan como amenazas cuando ya más tarde ambos estaban en la habitación, sentados en los pocos sillones que existían en su habitación, frente a una mesa de té donde había dos tazas. Un té y un café.

El ambiente era más silencioso de lo que Levi pudiera esperar de la chica.

"Levi…" llamó su atención de un momento a otro, con voz dudosa y extrañamente suave, ella tenía la mirada perdida en la taza que se encontraba entre sus manos. El hombre volteo a su llamado pero no dijo palabra alguna, de por si el titubeo de la chica era desconcertante y si ella necesitaba poca presión en lo que fuera a decir, él se la otorgaría.

"¿Tú tienes todos los miembros de tu familia, verdad?, al menos los importantes…tus padres" al principio todo fue hecho como una pregunta que luego terminó por ser una afirmación. El pelinegro asintió y ella continuó. "Es extraño, ¿no crees?, muchos de nosotros perdimos a nuestras familias o siquiera las conocimos y en este mundo contamos con ellos, conservando nuestra identidad…nuestros nombres, como si nuestras familias se acoplaran a ello. Y aunque no los tuvimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, esta vez si los tenemos y son más importantes de lo que hubiera podido creer" lentamente fue haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás para que el respaldo del sillón chocara con su espalda y su cabeza lentamente se movió hacia atrás, para situar su mirar sobre el techo, a ningún punto en específico.

Levi no comprendía exactamente qué es lo que quería decir, por lo que solo asentía cuando era estrictamente necesario, sin decir palabra alguna ni apartar la mirada de ella aunque ella no lo mirase a él.

"Recuerdo que en esos años, citadinos y soldados solían tener diferentes opiniones sobre mí, entre una multitud religiosa, temerosa de los titanes o soldados que temían perder su vida más que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba yo, quien solo quería descubrir más de estas bestias y hacia lo que nadie se atrevía a hacer…escuché muchas palabras, muchas frases que eran mal intencionadas, juzgaban sin entender absolutamente nada, esas razones no poseían base alguna y aunque escuché aquellas, de manera indirecta y hasta directamente de algunos soldados…no me importó en lo absoluto, recuerdo que me reía en sus caras y los llevaba de vuelta a sus tareas, como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada. Mi preocupación era otra."

Los ojos de Levi fueron recorriendo lentamente el semblante ajeno, este parecía perdido en el espacio y su cuerpo finalmente no se movía para nada, a excepción de los movimientos generados por la respiración. Pero tras un momento de silencio, notó como los dedos femeninos se tensaban con la taza de café caliente en sus manos, como sus pies comenzaron a moverse a escasos milímetros con inquietud, incluso las cejas de la chica que aunque trataron de mantenerse impasibles, se notaba que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a tensarse, a disgustarse.

El hombre se levantó con lentitud y retiró la taza de la castaña de sus manos, ella no opuso resistencia. Sin ser suficiente, él se acercó y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, pero ese silencio fueron palabras no dichas pero entendidas, no necesitaba de un permiso o de una orden, ella al sentir como el hombre estaba a su lado, no dudó en acurrucarse y dejar caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, ninguno de los dos se molestó por el gesto.

"Pero este tiempo tuve una familia…tengo una familia, una madre contraria a mí en ciertos aspectos y un padre determinado pero cuadrado, más que los religiosos de aquella época. Soy hija única por lo que el centro de atención era yo…pero ellos jamás esperaron que su pequeña niña curiosa terminara por recordar memorias de una vida pasada a sus apenas 10 años. A esa edad, discernir entre lo real y lo ficticio es fácil para algunos niños, yo soy parte de ellos, pero son los padres quienes no pueden separar lo real de lo ficticio, creen que gran parte de la mentalidad infantil son cuentos de hadas, magia o fantasías… nadie iba a creerme y al ser una niña, buscaba comprensión, buscaba no ser la única" soltó una risa melancólica tras sus palabras, entrecerrando sus ojos levemente "y en esa búsqueda terminé visitando una gran cantidad de especialistas que trataron de convencerme de lo contrario, de que ese mundo…jamás existió."

La mirada del pelinegro comenzaba a tornarse sombría, aunque nunca sabría cómo luciría una Hange de esa edad, su mente comenzaba a trabajar en los escenarios, en el relato que ella contaba y la viva imagen de una niña sola y desesperada por comprensión, estaba en su mente, una imagen que jamás esperó ver de alguien como ella, recordar a esa edad era una injusticia.

"A la larga el mundo comenzó a cansarse, mis abuelos prefirieron no mirarme más, mi madre simplemente escuchaba…o hacia como que escuchaba y mi padre fue quien terminó por generar el punto crítico. Le bastó una sola palabra para atravesar mi voluntad, mi fuerza y mi convicción…"

Como una ráfaga de memorias pudo entender a donde iba a esto, porque ella le contaba esto especialmente a él, el pelinegro abrió su boca y de esta salió una simple palabra…que el también había dicho un tiempo atrás.

"Demente"

"Correcto" respondió ella "Pude haber escuchado en mi otra vida aquella palabra unas 100 veces o 1000 veces, pero en esta vida, en esta época, solo bastó con una para callarme, para aislarme, para retroceder y pensar que realmente todo era una mentira en mi cabeza. Somos los mismos pero a la vez somos diferentes, somos débiles, pero somos bendecidos con la vida y familiares, pero castigados al recordar…no por las memorias sino por las consecuencias de recordar esas memorias… cuando me enteré de que habías recordado, Levi. Tuve miedo por ti y tu entorno…podrás haber sido la fuerza de la humanidad antes pero ahora…"

"No pienses tan bajo de mi" interrumpió, con fuerza y frialdad en la voz pero sin ser un ataque directo a la chica, eso solo sacó una risa por parte de ella.

"Tienes razón" y tras ello, una mano inesperada se posó sobre su cabeza y palmeo la misma con suavidad, en un gesto de comprensión o de simple compañía, los ojos de la chica se aguaron sin poder controlarlo. "Mi padre se fue, mi madre se quedó. Contuve las memorias y actué como alguien 'normal' hasta que decidí estudiar y dejar el país, quien iba a saber que en el camino encontraría a Moblit y con su encuentro, toda la determinación regresó aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de si todo era cierto o no, no me importó. Me sentí como en aquella época, iba a lograr lo que quería sin haber un 'no' de por medio. Cuando Moblit recordó su vida, meses más tarde Erwin me encontró y finalmente pude sentirme como antes, así que…así que…Levi" dejó un silencio entre su nombre y lo que iba a decir después. "Tendrás que aguantarme toda una vida nuevamente"

"No me queda de otra alternativa y aunque me hayas contado una historia de telenovela, no dejaré de tratarte como te lo mereces" movió su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, aunque pudo notar como estos estaban vidriosos, no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Aunque sus palabras fueran expresadas con aparente maldad, había un gesto de extraño apoyo tras su respuesta, porque en vez de cambiar para hacerse sentir mejor uno al otro, iban a continuar su extraña relación como si la vida pasada y la presente, fueran una sola. Ambos sabían que aquella manera de actuar, era la más adecuada.

"Cuento con ello, Levi. Cuento con ello" respondió sonriendo de esa manera animada de siempre aunque un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Lagrimas que no alcanzaron a tocar suelo terrenal porque el dedo pulgar del pelinegro las quitó del camino en un movimiento suave sobre la piel cálida de la chica.

Esa noche Hange descansó en cama del pelinegro, mientras que el más bajo se acomodó en el sofá que para su suerte, era cómodo para pasar por lo menos una noche.

Al día siguiente observaría la extraña posición de dormir de la chica cuando fue a despertarla, la encontró extendida en absoluta diagonal por toda la cama, con brazos y piernas extendidos, más un hilo de saliva colgando de un costado de su boca.

"Ugh…asco" y sin decir más, abandonó la habitación y fue a pedir un desayuno para ambos.

* * *

Los días en Paris continuaron, las visitas a la galería de Arte comenzaron a hacerse una costumbre, luego los encuentros por la tarde con su viejo escuadrón y los demás soldados. Con un solo objetivo en mente de todos, encontrar alguna pista, algún rastro de este castaño, ya que la esperanza de la humanidad fue importante para todos en algún momento de sus vidas.

Todos querían volver a verlo nuevamente, todos querían observar como el chico de 15 años que una vez tuvo el peso de la humanidad sobre sus hombros, vivía una vida normal en la actualidad.

Las tardes se resumían en búsquedas por separado, visitaron otras ciudades de las cercanías, otras localidades y hubo noches que regresaban a la madrugada a sus hogares u hoteles, más de alguna vez, todos se quedaron en casa de Erd y Gunther. A veces a dormir, a veces a beber y despertar tirados en el suelo sin excepción.

Más de alguna vez, Levi encontró como Erd y Gunther estaban juntos de una manera muy íntima para ser antiguos amigos o presentes compañeros de cuarto. En especial cuando ambos terminaban uno encima de otro tras una larga noche de cervezas o tragos, eso sacó una sonrisa leve en él, nunca se esperó aquello de su antiguo escuadrón.

Estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Levi no podía negar que esos días fueron agradables para su persona, por primera vez en su vida, tanto en la antigua como la actual, pudo disfrutar entre amigos sin tener un peligro por su vida de por medio, se permitió disfrutar por unos momentos pero siempre recordaba que quería cierto chico a su lado, que compartiera con él las facilidades de esta vida, la simpleza de los encuentros y las locuras de los tragos…todas las noches observaba por la ventana, la oscuridad, las estrellas y la luna, recordando a ese chico antes de ser vencido por el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Los días pasaron sin pistas ni novedades, absolutamente nada.

Hasta que…

"Levi" llamó la chica castaña al hombre quien se acercó de inmediato al notar el tono serio de la voz contraria. Ella tenía su laptop sobre sus piernas, algo había en esa pantalla que Levi no pudo observar "Hablaba con Erwin por la noche sobre algunas cosas cuando de repente pensamos en exactamente lo mismo, ambos buscamos y encontramos esto. Está claro que Eren no se encuentra en Paris pero Erd y Gunther estarán aquí ante cualquier situación, ellos te comunicaran las novedades. Tanto Erwin y yo creemos que este debería ser tu próximo destino… no te llevará a Eren pero…tú debes decidir."

"Decidiría si me mostraras la maldita pantalla de una sola ve–"pero sus palabras no terminaron ni su regaño continuo cuando observó que era lo que sus dos amigos habían encontrado.

No tenía dudas…de cuál sería su siguiente destino.

"Sin duda debemos agradecer que existan personas que no usen la opción de privacidad en los sitios online" susurró Hange entre risas pero Levi había dejado de escuchar el mundo, solo tenía la mirada pegada en la pantalla, debatiéndose entre la sorpresa, el shock y la ansiedad que generó ese descubrimiento.

"Me iré mañana" respondió él sin esperar respuesta alguna, abandonó el lugar y fue a empacar sus cosas.

"Esperaba esa respuesta" susurró Hange para sí misma mientras escribía las nuevas noticias al rubio quien esperaba con ansias la respuesta del más bajo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la despedida del aeropuerto fue similar a la despedida que tuvo en Alemania, nadie parecía realmente triste por su partida porque todos tenían absolutamente claro que se volverían a encontrar, además que todos deseaban dentro de sí que el pelinegro encontrara de una vez por todas al muchacho de ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, la única en lloriquear como si nunca más fueran a verse, fue Hange. Quien colgaba insistentemente del cuello del más bajo, el cual tuvo que separarla de su persona a base de empujones y amenazas.

El pelinegro finalmente se alejó de los antiguos soldados sin mirar atrás, excepto en el último segundo cuando volteó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Hange volteaba el suyo, ambos se miraron por unos momentos y Levi movió sus labios, generando una palabra silenciosa.

Esa palabra fue; gracias.

Y finalmente su tercer viaje comenzó…su siguiente destino es: Escocia.

* * *

Escocia, Aberdeenshire.

En la ciudad de Fraserburgh.

El viaje fue uno largo, al estar absolutamente lejos de la capital. Los pequeños viajes entre ciudad y ciudad se hicieron eternos, tampoco quería malgastar dinero en viajes privados cuando podía tener la suficiente paciencia para aguantar viajes tediosos en transporte de ruedas.

Cansado, absolutamente agotado llegó a su hotel con reserva de último momento, nada realmente de lujo. Una habitación con vista al mar, donde podía sentir la brisa marina entrar por su ventana, observar los botes pesqueros y esas viviendas que conservaban todo el estilo de Escocia, no observaba ningún edificio por las cercanías y eso le generó una sensación nueva, jamás había estado en Escocia y hasta ahora, le agradaba bastante aquel ambiente.

Más de alguna vez, en alguna curva de su viaje, observó las largas praderas verdes, las casas antiguas y más de algún momento…le hizo sentir que estaba nuevamente en la época pasada, la similitud entre el pasado y la actualidad en aquella ciudad, le generó un leve escalofrió en su espalda.

Finalmente con su equipaje en su habitación, un descanso y cambio de ropa, decidió salir a explorar en vez de descansar, la pintoresca ciudad generó en él cierto entusiasmo imposible de ignorar, además de que realmente necesitaba una taza de té.

Con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, más un pequeño abrigo, se fue a la aventura, en un lugar absolutamente desconocido para él, no le importaba perderse, el idioma no iba a ser gran dificultad después de todo.

Con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, la mirada hacia el frente, los ruidos de las personas se hicieron ausentes, comenzó a pensar en la noticia que Hange y Erwin le había proporcionado, nuevamente este viaje fue uno que hizo sin pensar ni mucho menos se detuvo en las consecuencias. La probabilidad de encontrarse con su objeto de búsqueda era bastante bajo, la posibilidad de que las memorias existieran en estos era algo aún más difícil de creer, aunque hasta ahora hubiera tenido suerte con sus ex-soldados. La posibilidad contraria siempre estaba presente.

Había enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria la existencia de estas personas, por su bien mental, por sus propias promesas. Recordarlos y sentirse mal por ello era debilidad, debilidad que no podía permitirse en su vida pasada, no tenía tiempo de lamentarse en esos años y ahora que sin haberlo esperado, estaban allí. Cada momento, cada encuentro y cada escena vivida con esas personas, afloraban en su memoria con lujo y detalle, eran personas sumamente importantes y pocos fueron capaces de entender eso, fueron personas que conocieron lo peor y mejor de él en una época.

"¡Vamos, vamos, no está tan lejos, solo aguanta un poco Farlan!" exclamó una voz femenina, infantil como ninguna, entre risas que…en Levi trajeron una sensación de nostalgia que no podía describir con palabras.

"¿Es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo cada día de tu existencia?" exclamó el chico a su lado quien era doblemente más calmado que la chica que lo acompañaba, con su cabello corto, inconfundible.

Y la chica con las coletas que acentuaban aún más lo infantil que era.

Sin duda, es increíble como algunas cosas se mantienen por toda una vida…y la próxima.

Levi se había detenido al escuchar las voces, con sus ojos absolutamente abiertos, completamente quieto. No tuvo que buscar, las dos personas que esperaba estaban frente a sus ojos, caminando en su dirección sin notarlo en lo absoluto.

Y continuaron su caminata…

Sin lanzar una mínima mirada al hombre que estaba frente a ellos…

Sin reconocer su existencia…

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo…

Las risas de ella continuaban y los quejidos de él perduraban.

Ninguno se detuvo, incluso cuando pasaron exactamente junto al hombre que los miraba, hombre que no volteo a mirarlos cuando estos pasaron de largo tras su presencia, fue como una secuencia de cámara lenta que hacia choque entre el pasado y el presente, una sensación agridulce lo consumió por completo cuando las fragancias de los dos seres pasaron junto a él.

Levi dejó caer su mirada hacia el vacío, cuando una ola de frio golpeo su cuerpo.

Al menos ambos estaban bien y eso era lo que importaba, eso era todo lo que importaba…

"¡Hermano mayor!"

Y de repente unos brazos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro, tumbándolo hacia atrás y un abrazo fuerte comenzó a dejarlo sin respiración pero no importo, una risa femenina contagiosa se hizo presente junto a él hasta que esa risa se apoderó de su corazón y sonrió como nunca antes había sonreído ante ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Debería haber advertido al principio sobre la mención y aparición de personajes del Spin-off, A choice with no regrets.

Pero si hacia eso, lamentablemente hubiera lanzado el spoiler para este capitulo, ¡disculpen la maldad!. Sin embargo pueden leerlo ahora (de no haberlo hecho), han salido solamente 4 capítulos, hasta hace muy poco tradujeron el capitulo 4, asi que estan a tiempo de echarle un vistazo.

Planeaba cortar este capitulo luego de la escena de Hange, pero mi intención no es realmente hacer de este fic algo eterno. Otro asunto, es el nombre de Hange, este lo había escrito como "Hanji" anteriormente pero tras revisar, según Kodansha la romanización de su nombre es Hange...y para mi, al menos tiene mas sentido. (O al menos eso fue lo que encontré en tumblr!)

Gracias hasta ahora por los reviews que han dejado, realmente me animan bastante a seguir este fic, sean pocos o muchos, lo continuaré de esta manera. Pero sus comentarios me generan mas inspiración!

Cualquier duda, problema o algún error de escritura, no duden en apuntarlo.

Si gustan, busquen imágenes de esa ciudad de Escocia y tal vez entiendan un poco la sensación de Levi.

Ojala haya sido de su agrado este capitulo largo

¡Gracias por leer!

Por cierto, si alguien tiene cuenta en AO3 y le gusta leer desde esa pagina, este fic también está publicado ahi: /works/1160886/chapters/2358713


	5. Capítulo 5: Release my soul

**Capítulo 5: Release my soul**

La memoria muchas veces logra retener cosas muy extrañas, a veces son memorias extremadamente importantes y otras veces son pequeñas cosas, como lo agradable que fue la brisa un día cualquiera de primavera, como el pescado más sabroso de la temporada, como la primera fresa de la estación… o la noche más hermosa del año.

Levi estaba realmente seguro de que esa noche lo recordaría por siempre, porque las estrellas brillaban más de lo que hubiera imaginado, por un momento pensó que era la ciudad en la que se encontraba, en la casa alejada del centro citadino lo que provocaba tener poca luz en las cercanías.

Pero no eran las estrellas

No era la noche

Ni era la luna

Era una noche hermosa, porque a su lado derecho tenia a una chica que no paraba de reír mientras se embriagaba a si misma…con un sinfín de vasos de jugo de naranja. Y a su lado izquierdo estaba un chico, tranquilo como nunca, con una pierna estirada y otra recogida hacia su cuerpo, con una copa de vino en una de sus manos mientras que él estaba con una infaltable taza de té, hacia frio pero eso no los iba a detener. Fue un acuerdo unánime el usar la escalera y subirse al techo de aquella casa para disfrutar, de lo que todos estaban de acuerdo: La libertad.

La noche se expandía frente a ellos, las estrellas brillaban, a lo lejos se observaba como muchos botes aún estaban en el mar lejos del muelle, con sus luces aun encendidas. Podía observar la poca viveza existente en el centro de la ciudad, observaba todo y lo mejor de todo es que no había murallas que cubrieran su vista.

El viejo hábito siempre iba ser el mismo, escalar el edificio más alto de vez en cuando y beber lo que tuvieran en sus manos, aunque fuera solamente agua. Pues la idea era ver el cielo extenderse frente a sus ojos y soñar con la libertad, la anhelada libertad. En aquella época, soñar era lo más permitido para esos tres bandidos, que Vivian de lo peor solo para poder sobrevivir y tal vez, hacer sus sueños realidad.

"Aun no puedo creer que hayan ignorado cuando me vieron y yo no a ustedes pero prefirieron hacerse los grandísimos estúpidos. De paso, asaltarme por detrás como si estuvieran totalmente seguros de que yo los reconocería" el pelinegro rodó sus ojos y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

"De no haber sido el caso, simplemente hubiera quedado como una demente pero no me importó, ¡por qué lo sabía!" exclamó la chica de ojos verdes con absoluta confianza de su hazaña.

Sin embargo, Farlan interrumpió aclarando su garganta para atraer la atención de ambos y lanzar una mirada de reprimenda a la chica. "En verdad solo bastó con ver tu cara para saber que nos recordabas, ¿cómo podría describirla…?, usando tus palabras…" decía Farlan mientras dirigía sus palabras ahora al pelinegro quien arqueaba una ceja, el chico alto se estaba haciendo el tonto para su propio beneficio.

"No te atrevas…" advirtió Levi.

"¡Constipado!" gritó Isabel, robando con descaro la palabra que estuvo a punto de salir de la boca de su amigo.

"Tch" el pelinegro quien parecía no soportar más la estupidez de sus amigos, en el fondo se sentía grato por ese trato aunque en el verdadero fondo ambos se merecían una patada en el trasero. "No puedo creer que lo que más recuerden de mi sea mi antigua manera de hablar"

"No, no, aun lo haces" recalcó el chico quien tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras miraba al pelinegro en centro de ambos, este arqueo nuevamente una ceja.

"Cierto, cierto, hermano mayor. Esta tarde dijiste más de 10 oraciones relacionadas con excremento o similares" añadió ella quien ahora estaba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, en cosa de segundos estaba junto al pelinegro, mirándole con gracia.

"Y tú, mocosa, te atreviste a contarlas" declaró entrecerrando sus ojos frente a la muchacha.

"¿¡Cómo no hacerlo?!" exclamó mientras reía sin importarle el gesto del hombre.

Mientras los dos chicos se reían, Levi simplemente dejó salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Luego de las risas, Farlan tomó el don de la palabra, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Lo que no podemos creer, es que nos hayas obligado…sometido a limpiar la casa esta tarde"

"Absolutamente cierto" apoyó Isabel nuevamente "Nos encontramos, te invitamos a nuestra casa para no estar de pie en medio de la calle y lo primero que haces es decir, con ese tono tuyo… 'Asco'" y de paso Isabel se atrevió a imitar el rostro y voz de Levi al decir esa palabra.

Farlan asentía a sus palabras con demasiado entusiasmo para ser un chico maduro, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y lanzó a sus amigos una mirada de reprimenda.

"No hubiera sido así si ustedes no fueran unos verdaderos cerdos. ¿Saben?, pude haber aguantado la ropa interior lanzada por doquier, las calcetas sobre el televisor pero la pizza sobre la mesa de café que además de estar ahí por, presumo, muchos días…ya se encontraba con un muy poco agradable color verde…no puedo creerlo, de ustedes dos"

Negó con la cabeza, recordaba que hacia limpiar a estos chicos en sus antiguas vidas pero pareciera que todo aquello lo olvidaron, en alguna parte de su ser, estaba absolutamente decepcionado.

"Culpa a Isabel por ello, ella dijo que se encargaría de ello…cada día"

"¡Hey, pensé que estábamos juntos en esto!" reclamó ella mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al chico de cabello castaño claro, este se hizo el desentendido.

"Claro, por lo que veo esto es un complot contra mí. Además, Farlan…vives aquí, puedes hacerte cargo de la maldita basura, vives aquí, no te comportes como un mocoso"

Eso sacó unas incesantes risas por parte de la pelirroja hasta que poco a poco fue apagándose y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre ellos, con las bebidas en sus límites, el frio apoderándose del ambiente, los tres quedaron de acuerdo a modo silencioso de bajar y buscar algo de descanso, difícilmente Levi regresaría a su habitación, no porque no siquiera hacerlo, sino porque seguramente no se le seria permitido, aunque no tuvieran que noquear de paso.

Pero la voz de la chica sacó a Levi de sus pensamientos, él se encontraba mirando al cielo en todos esos momentos y pudo entender por qué del alboroto.

"¡Una estrella fugaz!" y su dedo apuntó al cielo, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus ojos tan brillantes como las estrellas, en ese momento, esa misma reacción causó en él un deja vu.

"_¡Una estrella fugaz!" señaló el chico mirando apuntaba al cielo con su dedo índice, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, sus ojos se perdieron en el astro hasta que finalmente se cerraron._

_Sería estúpido decir que Levi sintió una punzada de celos debido a que la estrella robaba la preciada mirada de aquel muchacho, mirada que le pertenecía cada momento en que estaban juntos. _

"_¿Pediste un deseo?" preguntó con absoluto entusiasmo mientras volteaba su rostro brillante al hombre que estaba junto a él, esperando ansioso por su respuesta, nuevamente podía ver una cola imaginaria meciéndose a las espaldas del muchacho. Simplemente rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. "No pensé que creyeras en esos cuentos, mocoso. Es una simple estrella, no va a hacer nada por ti" el hombre suspiró y observó cómo lentamente el entusiasmo del muchacho decaía. _

"_Lo sé pero…todos dicen que…"_

"_No importa lo que digan, Eren. Son cuentos hasta que compruebes por ti mismo si es real o no. Sin embargo nadie ha sido capaz de comprobar nada, son solo cuentos… ¿acaso Hange te contó sobre esto?" sabía muy bien que sus palabras eran duras, pero sus palabras jamás se acercaban a los sueños y fantasías de la humanidad, no tenía tiempo para perder en fabulas o creencias mediocres. _

"_No, no fue culpa de ella ni nada. Yo…" indudablemente el chico se veía herido, sus ojos miraban en todas direcciones pero sin poder enfocar en los ojos grises azulados de su contrario, apretó su mandíbula visiblemente y asintió. "Sin embargo no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque desee por ti y por mi Levi, pero si digo algo más no se cumplirá…así que. ¡Me encargaré de hacértelo saber cuándo se cumpla!" frunció su ceño con fuerza, con determinación, acercándose al hombre a cada palabra hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos roces._

"_Me iré a dormir" susurró el castaño mientras miraba directamente en los ojos ajenos, se vio duda en su mirar pero negó con la cabeza, volteándose completamente para irse a la habitación en el sótano, aun cargaba con algo de tristeza._

"_No pierdas más tiempo y duérmete apenas llegues ahí, ya es…tarde" sus manos se apretaron por un momento, estas insistían en alcanzarlo pero su cuerpo se mantuvo frio, tal y como su corazón en ese momento. Nunca entendió porque no quiso alimentar los sueños del muchacho con algo positivo._

_Más tarde lo entendió, Eren jamás le contó al capitán cual había sido su deseo, por ende, jamás se cumplió. _

"¿Hermano mayor?" una mano que pasó frente a sus ojos repetidas veces, lo sacó de su ensueño, la chica estaba a su lado, mientras que el otro muchacho se encontraba al otro extremo, ambos con expresión de preocupación.

"Por un momento dejaste de responder a lo que decíamos, pensamos que aun pensabas en cómo decirnos más reprimendas pero nos preocupamos. ¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Farlan, sin cubrir sus palabras o preocupación, siempre ha tenido la tendencia de ser absolutamente directo con Levi, fueran buenas o malas palabras.

"Pensé que tenían absolutamente claro que si mantengo el silencio por un momento es absolutamente normal." Rodó sus ojos mientras ocultaba la verdadera reacción de su silencio, pero eso provocó que ambos perdieran el hilo del asunto. "Solo pensaba en esa estrella fugaz, nada más" comentó, era la verdad después de todo, una filtrada verdad.

Isabel hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se acercó un poco más al pelinegro, con una sonrisa casi gatuna en su rostro. "¿Pediste un deseo?"

Levi fijó su mirada en ellas unos momentos y devolvió la vista hacia el cielo, sin dudarlo respondió. "Si, si lo hice"

Los otros muchachos se miraron entre sí mismos, la sorpresa comió sus palabras y no mencionaron más hasta llegar abajo.

Los tres se cambiaron a sus respectivas ropas para dormir a excepción de Levi que tuvo que aceptar, con poco gusto, las ropas de Farlan que para su mala suerte, le quedaban más grande de lo que se esperaba, Isabel en algún momento se atrevió a gritar la palabra "¡Lindo!" pero tras la mirada que recibió en respuesta, esa palabra quedó absolutamente prohibida en su vocabulario cuando se tratara de Levi.

Se desearon las buenas noches y los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, por suerte había una extra para la visita. A lo largo de la noche no se percató de nada pero cuando la mañana llegó, sentía pesadez en ambas partes de su cuerpo, además de un calor que no correspondía precisamente al suyo. En algún momento de la madrugada, Isabel se coló en su habitación y se recostó a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con una muy poco cómoda pierna sobre sus propias piernas pero eso no era todo, Farlan se encontraba al otro costado de la cama, tras Isabel sin embargo con un brazo que cruzaba el cuerpo de Isabel por la cintura hasta que su mano llegó al estómago de Levi. Se encontraban absolutamente pegados pero por suerte eran silenciosos.

Asumió que Isabel cometió de las suyas en la madrugada y Farlan tuvo el mismo plan pero tras ver como Isabel le había ganado, prefirió dejarla al medio como una especie de sándwich, parecía algo común aunque eso nunca hubiera pasado en sus pasadas vidas, entendía que era algo que quisieron hacer más de algún momento de esa poca y ahora que no existía peligro, ni limites, ni preocupaciones. Disfrutaban de la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero sus lindos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su hombro comenzó a sentirse húmedo y tras una inspección, notó como tenía una gran mancha de saliva en la zona, proveniente de la boca de la pelirroja.

"ISABEL" susurró de manera seria, fría y amenazadora muy cerca del oído de la muchacha.

Esta se sentó de un golpe, golpeando de paso a Farlan con una de sus piernas en su cadera y a Levi con una de sus manos en su cara, ambos se quejaron, en especial Farlan pues Levi oculto su queja con un gruñido. "¡Yo no fui!" fue lo que dijo ella antes de encontrarse con una mirada de regaño por parte de los dos hombres.

Sin embargo el otro chico también se llevó una mirada de reprimenda. "No puedo entenderlos, a ustedes dos, ¿acaso tienen 5 años?" Levi rodó sus ojos sin esperar una respuesta a su pregunta. Se levantó de la cama, estirando su estrujado y tieso cuerpo tras la inmovilidad sufrida por la noche. "Me encargaré del desayuno, recordando la cantidad de comida chatarra que boté el día de ayer, no confío en sus hábitos alimenticios por la mañana"

Al momento en que el pelinegro abandono la habitación, haciendo un gesto de asco por la saliva en su camiseta que no tardó en lanzarla en la cara de la chica antes de irse, estos dos se miraron. Ella por un ojo porque el otro lo tenía cubierto por la camiseta mientras que el chico la miraba a ella con una media sonrisa, tras unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír en voz baja. Farlan quien estaba sentado ya en la cama, con una mano apoyada en el colchón y la otra sobre sus piernas mientras que Isabel permanecía con sus piernas recogidas hacia su pecho, lentamente ella fue cayendo en el hombro del chico y suspiro con un notorio deje de felicidad.

"Nosotros jamás pudimos comportarnos como una familia, Farlan. Ustedes dos fueron lo más cercano a una que tuve, aunque en estos tiempo tengo una verdadera…siempre quise comportarme así con ustedes, ¿crees que hermano mayor piense lo mismo?" alzó su mirada un poco para encontrarse con la mirada avellana del otro.

Este simplemente sonrió con mayor frescura que antes y soltó un suspiro. "Conociendo a su antiguo yo, de no pensar lo mismo, te aseguro que hubiéramos terminado durmiendo en el jardín. Isabel…no te preocupes"

Ella asintió variadas veces, incluso cuando no era necesario.

"Estoy feliz ahora…" susurró ella.

"Lo sé" respondió él.

"Feliz…"

"Lo sé"

"Lo estoy…muy feliz"

Y esa última oración fue seguida de un sollozo muy leve y poco perceptible. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla femenina, pero no había rastro de tristeza en su pequeño llanto.

A la hora del desayuno, todos tomaron asiento en la mesa que podrían jurar que brillaba por lo limpia que estaba, en el centro de esta había variadas formas de pan fresco que el pelinegro había ido a comprar hace unos minutos, una cafetera llena de café y una tetera con su infaltable té aromático. Frascos con aderezos como miel, mermelada y algún paté de ternera que en el refrigerador habitaba donde por suerte, no había pasado de la fecha de expiración.

Solo una mirada a Isabel le costó a Levi para descifrar que algo había pasado en su pequeña ausencia pero no preguntó por ello, tenía la sensación de que nada malo ocurrió ni iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Tras regresar a la habitación de su hotel por nada más que un cambio de ropas y una llamada que debía de hacer, prontamente se encontraría con los dos mocosos nuevamente, tras aprender que Farlan era un año mayor que él e Isabel simplemente mantenía la diferencia de un año, era difícil tratarlos de mocosos…pero a veces se lo merecían.

Se sentó en un sillón de su habitación y observó por la ventana, el mar a lo lejos. En su móvil, marcó un número y no tardó en hacer la llamada.

"Hange" dijo cuándo la llamada finalmente había hecho contacto. "Si, los encontré…más rápido de lo que hubiera podido esperar…todas sus memorias, si, intactas" tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oreja tras escuchar como los gritos y alaridos de la mujer amenazaban con dejarlo precozmente con problemas de audición. "Cálmate de una maldita vez" amenazó tras el auricular para que su orden fuera finalmente escuchada. Dejó escapar un suspiro y preguntó aquello que lo tenía carcomiendo cada día de su vida. "¿Alguna noticia de él?" cerró sus ojos al escuchar el reporte hecho por la mujer, no había pasado tanto desde su partida pero no dejaba de estar al tanto, fue asintiendo con el rostro aunque nadie lo estuviera viendo y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé dónde continuar Hange, no hay pistas, no hay nada…" tras una pausa, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y su rostro se tiñó de un leve enojo nuevamente. "¿buscar aquí, acaso perdiste la cabeza?" preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza, sacando otro gruñido de su voz. "Como sea, en esta zona hay mar así que tal vez el maldito sea algún estúpido pescador, pintor no menor de edad, si, si… mantenme informado Hange" la conversa continuó en otro tipo de temas que recalcaban a los dos muchachos residentes de aquella ciudad hasta que la llamada terminó.

De su celular apareció la señal de un mensaje, era algo que Hange le había enviado e informado. Gunther se había encargado de hacer un dibujo no absolutamente perfecto pero suficientemente útil de Eren, al menos de aquel Eren de esa época, con la idea de que Levi podría usar una "fotografía" de él para buscarlo mejor.

Agradecía a Gunther por una imagen del castaño pero aun así le parecía una idea absurda muy poco probable, pero realmente…nada perdía con intentarlo.

Horas más tarde, Isabel, Farlan y Levi se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, hablando de variados temas que involucraban hazañas, recuerdos y hechos de aquella época que los tres vivieron en esos tiempos. De paso Farlan e Isabel tuvieron un momento de indignación al saber que su pelinegro amigo, quien había entrado a una legión solamente para asesinar a un rubio, terminó siendo amigo "intimo" como llamaron ellos, del mismo rubio que quería asesinar.

Indignados como nunca, quedaron en el acuerdo de que la única manera de que el pelinegro iba a ser perdonado, era si este les invitaba a un exquisito almuerzo en la ciudad, a lo que este aceptó…más que nada para no seguir escuchando a esos dos quejarse una y otra vez de las malas nuevas.

Sin embargo Isabel terminó comiendo variados platos de cordero junto a un gran y poco delicioso a la vista, Haggis. Ella intentó mirarle con suplica pero el pelinegro solamente mantenía una viva conversa con el otro muchacho, quien tampoco aceptaba las miradas de suplicas de la pelirroja.

Isabel terminó comiéndose el Haggis por completo, aunque se quejara en cada momento de lo mal que se veía, jamás se quejó del sabor.

"Ustedes dos aun no me han dicho que hacen en esta alejada ciudad de Escocia, ¿acaso escaparon de casa o botaron la universidad?" arqueó una ceja el pelinegro que ahora bebía un té para pasar toda la comida de ese restaurante.

Isabel dejó salir un bufido de indignación y contesto. "Yo acabé ya finalmente mis estudios, simplemente vinimos aquí como unas vacaciones. La casa en que estábamos es de Farlan ya que él nació aquí, él pensaba volver por si solo pero me añadí a su viaje" respondió mientras su faceta de indignación se quitaba de su rostro y una sonrisa juguetona se posaba en ella.

"Si añadirse a un viaje, lo llamas mostrarte frente a mi casa el mismo día de mi partida, con tus maletas y un boleto en mano, allá tú" reclamó el castaño claro mientras soltaba un suspiro, tenía su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a la chica.

"Por alguna razón no estoy para nada sorprendido, ustedes dos…o más bien tú" exclamó el pelinegro que observaba a la chica, esta alzó sus ojos y enseguida hizo un puchero tras los regaños de ambos hombres. "Pero tu Isabel, no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?, tu acento es diferente" dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de té, ella asintió variadas veces.

"Es porque soy Italiana, es un acento muy peculiar pero gracias a Farlan aprendí el inglés…ingles escoces" cuando un mesero vino por ellos a ofrecer algo de beber, Isabel no tardó en exclamar "¡Aye, aye!" antes de que el mesero pudiera terminar. Ambos miraron a la chica y negaron con la cabeza.

La mirada del pelinegro se situó en el chico y alzó sus cejas "tal parece que ella habla más escoces del que tú hablas, nuevamente no me sorprendo" eso hizo escapar una leve risa por parte del muchacho.

"Cuando era pequeño, unos diez años… fui con mi familia a Italia, a la ciudad de Florencia. Solamente eran unas vacaciones de una semana, solamente pasó un día hasta que una niña comenzó a gritarme desde el otro extremo de la Piazza, cosas en Italiano que no entendía y por un momento pensé que iba a golpearme pero lo único que hizo fue hablarme, hablarme y continuar con su vocabulario hasta que dije una frase en inglés para que entendiera que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía."

"El bobo no me recordaba en lo absoluto" gruño Isabel con su nuevo vaso de jugo de naranja en mano "y comencé a llorar ahí mismo"

Levi arqueo una ceja ante tal escena.

"Mis padres pensaron que le había hecho algo a la niña y los padres de ella pensaron exactamente lo mismo, nadie era capaz de entenderse uno a otro. Isabel dejó de llorar mientras observaba como los cuatro padres me regañaban, estaba a punto de gritar cuando Isabel interrumpió a todos y dijo 'no, no, no', una niñita de 9 años comenzó a defenderme. De alguna manera todos entendieron"

Mientras Farlan contaba esa historia con un deje de trauma en su voz y rostro, Isabel contaba esto mismo con una radiante sonrisa, Levi no podía decidir si era una memoria grata o no, además de ser ridícula en su momento.

"Esa tarde su familia y mi familia fuimos a un café de ese mismo lugar, ¡nadie era capaz de entenderse!" ella comenzó a reír ante tal recuerdo, incluso Farlan dejo de lado su semblante traumático y comenzó a mirar a la chica con un deje de cariño "ellos se entendían con pocas palabras mientras que Farlan y yo nos hablábamos por señas. No podía hacerle entender que yo lo conocía y tampoco quise intentarlo, hasta ese momento siempre creí que todas esas memorias eran producto de una gran y creativa imaginación, como solían decir mis padres" ella comenzó a jugar con la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

"¿Tus padres jamás te dieron la espalda por hablar de esas cosas?" preguntó Levi, quien muy interesado en ello se encontraba, debido a la realidad que hace muy poco supo de Hange.

"No" respondió mientras se llevaba una mano tras la nuca y reía un poco "escucharon toda mi historia un día y solamente dijeron que era muy creativa pero que no viviera de mis creaciones. Como en esta vida tuve mis padres, realmente creí que eran creaciones mías pero cuando vi a Farlan comencé a creer otra cosa, aunque no me recordara, él existía y si él existía…eso significaba algo" entrecerró los ojos como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del mundo entero.

"Y pensar que eras una niña de nueve años que comenzaba a actuar como detective o algo similar" comentó Farlan. "Sinceramente me asustaba, se reía de muchas cosas que yo no entendía, hacía gestos, me mostraba como pelear con la armas tridimensionales haciendo uso de una vara mientras nuestros padres vivían sus vidas entendiéndose a pocas palabras. No me quedo de otra que jugar con ella a los piratas o eso creí que hacia…" la pelirroja lo miró indignada tras esas palabras.

"¡¿Eso creías?!"

"¿Jamás te lo dije?"

"¡No! ¡Bobo!" se cruzó de brazos como una niña de 9 años que creía en cuentos de hadas y le dijeron la triste realidad.

"Cuando partimos rumbos, llegamos al hotel que nos hospedábamos y esa noche tuve el sueño más largo de mi vida, que precisamente fue toda la vida de esa época, siquiera le trate de contar a mis padres y a primera hora del día corrí a esa plaza, a esperar por esta niña loca amante de los piratas. Llevé un diccionario y mientras buscaba una palabra, ella se presentó frente a mí con una cara curiosa, con sus zapatos marrones lustrados y su cabello en estas dos coletas que ha usado desde que recuerdo"

En ese momento ambos se miraron, regresando poco a poco a ese pasado de la vida presente, compartiendo pequeñas risas y miradas significativas.

"Me apuntó con el dedo y comenzó a decir una y otra vez; ¡titán, titán, titán!" comenzó a reír cuando muchas personas miraron en su dirección. "En un muy mal italiano pronunció esa palabra hasta que tuve que tapar su boca con mis manos…cuando finalmente se calmó, el susurró mi nombre, el suyo y el tuyo hermano… ahí supe que recordó. Farlan estaba asustado, temblaba como las hojas de olivo al viento y trataba de explicarle con…dibujos"

"Muy malos dibujos" añadió Farlan quien se ganó una patada de la chica por debajo de la mesa.

"Pero me entendió, en parte… y al menos no tuvo problemas con su familia. Después de eso cuando el regresó a su país, intercambiamos nuestra correspondencia, el escribía en inglés y yo en italiano, nada que un diccionario no pudiera arreglar… jamás perdimos el contacto" sonrió finalmente la pelirroja mientras se terminaba el jugo de naranja.

"Algunas veces viajamos a Italia nuevamente y ella nos recibía, luego nos golpeó la tecnología y hablábamos hasta el amanecer, nosotros… tratamos de buscarte"

En ellos, ambos muchachos fijaron su mirada en el pelinegro que alzó sus cejas ante la confesión, ladeo el rostro y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de no dar importancia. "No hay información mía en las líneas, ni saben mi apellido así que…"

"No encontramos nada" Isabel mostró un puchero ante eso "Por lo que dejamos nuestra información a la vista hasta que nos encontraras… ¡funciono!" exclamó mientras levantaba sus brazos al aire en señal de victoria.

"Aun no puedo creer que funcionara" Farlan añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza "siempre creí que sería estúpido pero funcionó y me apegué a ese plan, era lo único que podíamos hacer."

El pelinegro observó a ambas personas, en un largo silencio hasta que finalmente asintió. "Y funcionó, pero fue Hange y…Erwin" ante esa mención del nombre ambos acompañantes entrecerraron sus ojos indignados "ellos los encontraron y me brindaron la información, interrumpí mi viaje y aquí estoy. Dejen de hacer esas miradas y agradezcan, malditos ingratos" bebió del ultimo sorbo de su té y dejo la taza en la mesa, con algo de sonido ante el choque de plato y porcelana.

"¡Espera!" exclamó Isabel mientras llegaba a la conclusión de algo "¡¿ellos también están vivos y nos recuerdan?!" se levantó de su asiento para mirar más de cerca al pelinegro, volviendo a sentarse tras dejar salir un alarido de emoción "¡hay más como nosotros!" y nuevamente volvió a levantar sus brazos pero los bajó de inmediato. "Pero ese rubio…"

"De no ser por él ustedes dos no hubieran muerto frente a los titanes" respondió Levi con una verdad no hablada hasta el momento, era difícil de digerir pero era verdad. "Sin embargo, era morir a mano de los titanes, pudriéndonos en la cárcel o buscando una libertad que no nos seria concedida, iban a matarnos los bandidos antes de lograr algo…no importa que camino tomáramos, el destino no era diferente. Pero vimos el mundo fuera de los muros y sé que ustedes dos estaban felices por ello."

Ninguno de los dos fueron capaces de negar aquello.

"Si tú y ese rubio son amigos ahora, no nos queda a nosotros dos otra que intentarlo por nuestro modo también. Realmente a veces me cansa llevar rencores sin fundamento en estos tiempos, si tu Isabel, estás dispuesta a olvidar algunas cosas, lo intentamos juntos" decía Farlan sin apartar la mirada de la chica quien no tardó demasiado en dar su respuesta afirmativa, llevándose un suspiro del pelinegro, el cual en verdad, estaba agradecido.

Después de un rato de diferentes conversas que llevaban como tema las infancias de cada uno, Levi decidió observar su móvil para ver la hora, llevaban más de 4 horas en el restaurant y podía entender por qué los meseros los miraban con sorpresa. Antes de decir algo, recordó un asunto y abrió el archivo que Hange le había mandado, el dibujo del Eren de aquel pasado.

"Ustedes dos" ambos miraron en dirección al pelinegro y alzaron sus cejas "¿han visto a este muchacho en algún lugar?" y acercó su móvil al centro de la mesa para que ellos observaran. En ese momento el tiempo pareció tornarse infinito, la pelea entre la ansiedad y su razón comenzaba a revolverse en su cabeza, de las miradas confusas de sus dos amigos no obtenía respuesta y aunque estos se tardaron pocos segundos en responder, para Levi fueron eternidades.

"No…" respondió Isabel, mientras miraba confusa al pelinegro que estaba frente a él.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Farlan tras notar el leve tono amargo en el rostro de Levi, quien guardaba su móvil tras un suspiro.

"Eren" respondió sin dudar "Conocido antiguamente como la esperanza de la humanidad" en ese momento volteó su rostro a Isabel, pensativo en algunas cosas hasta que decidió hablar. "Algunas veces me recordaba a ti, el entusiasmo que mostraba por el mundo exterior me recordaba al tuyo, o muchas veces ustedes dos reaccionaban de una manera muy infantil a ciertas cosas. Son diferentes, pero hay cosas que… ambos… él" comenzó a titubear sin saber cómo seguir aquello, por un momento se perdió en el recuerdo de Eren.

Los ojos del muchacho siempre brillaban tras desear conocer el mundo exterior, el mar, cuando la brisa soplaba y su capa se mecía al viento, siempre susurraba que se sentía libre al sentir el viento. Muchas veces hablaba de una gran variedad de planes que poseía cuando los titanes dejaran de existir, planes para el mundo exterior que generalmente…involucraban a su capitán.

Planes juntos.

Que jamás se cumplieron.

"Levi… verdaderamente…" susurró Farlan en un tono absolutamente serio, tras ver el semblante de su amigo además de escuchar sus titubeos, que eran algo absolutamente fuera de sí, comenzó a sentir la diferencia de algo…de algo que causó gran impacto en el pelinegro. "¿Quién fue él para ti?"

Levi alzó su mirada a ambos, ellos dos estaban absolutamente curiosos y entendían que aquello era diferente, que ese muchacho que ninguno de los dos conocía, era diferente en magnitudes más allá de las pensables.

Decidió relatar la vida tras la muerte de ambos muchachos, como habían sucedido las caídas de los muros, como un muchacho de constante enojo pero a la vez mucha energía, había logrado ser la esperanza de la humanidad con un poder que los distinguía de los demás. Les relató como él se había convertido en el protector de aquel muchacho y como de una y otra manera, ambos habían formado una relación que nadie era capaz de poner en palabras.

Ese relato aun continuó cuando dejaron el restaurante y continuaron su camino por la ciudad, poco a poco se iban acercando al mar, Levi podía sentir el aroma, podía escuchar las olas, a los pescadores hablarse entre uno y otros. De un momento a otro él se detuvo y no hubo manera de que pudiera dar un paso más.

"Estoy buscando por él a donde sea que me lleve cualquier pista. Y hasta ese entonces no voy a poner pie en el mar, en la playa. Tengo mis razones e incluso cuando era pequeño y no recordaba absolutamente nada, nunca quise acercarme al mar, supuse que era una fobia pero lo que en verdad me detenía, era mis memorias guardadas. Yo no iré más adelante que esto, Farlan e Isabel"

Las miradas de los tres chocaron entre sí, hasta el momento los dos muchachos habían permanecido en silencio tras ese relato. Ambos finalmente decidieron regresar junto al pelinegro, Isabel se colgó de uno de los brazos del hombre mientras que Farlan optó por situarse al otro extremo.

"Entonces iremos a otro lugar, el mar no es lo único que existe aquí" exclamó Isabel, recobrando su ánimo de siempre pues en todo el relato, se había mantenido extrañamente seria.

"Es más" añadió Farlan "como muestra de ofrenda y paz, vamos a recorrer las tiendas y buscar un souvenir para ese rubio comandante que alguna vez fue amenazado silenciosamente de muerte por este hombre pero que al final terminó acobardándose" por esas palabras se ganó un golpe en el estómago por parte de Levi…eran las pocas ventajas de ser bajo.

Sin embargo nadie se opuso a la idea del regalo.

Los días de esa manera continuaron, con los tres compartiendo el tiempo juntos, algunas noches estaban los tres en compañía mientras que las restantes, Levi lo pasaba solo en su habitación pero esas noches eran largas, pesadas, solitarias y al parecer esa sensación era percibida por sus amigos porque a la hora de la madrugada, ambos aparecían frente a su ventana, tirando pequeñas piedras para despertarlo.

En pocas palabras, todas las noches lograban dormir juntos de alguna manera. El fondo ganaban todo el tiempo que perdieron, hacían lo que jamás hubieran hecho antes, vivían como nunca antes habían vivido pero aún así, ninguno de los tres dejaba de mirar el cielo por las noches, aunque la libertad ahora se les fue concedida, esa costumbre jamás dejó sus cuerpos, sus memorias y sus corazones.

Tanto Farlan e Isabel estaban silenciosamente sorprendidos por los cambios de actitud del pelinegro, en si seguía siendo el mismo maniaco por la limpieza, con un humor muy distinto al normal, con miradas que no dejaban de ser serias y rasgos faciales que no representaban grandes cambios, pero percibían en el la tranquilidad que antes no existía, se permitía sonreír, aunque fuera leve, por diferentes cosas y se mostraba más atento de lo que alguna vez fue. Más de alguna noche, cuando el pelinegro tenía una pesadilla y de sus labios escapaba el nombre del castaño, Eren. Los dos le hacían compañía de la manera más cercana posible para calmar esas memorias que le atormentaban el corazón.

De la misma manera, Levi estaba sorprendido por el cambio de sus amigos. Farlan siempre había sido alguien serio en esa época pero aquí se permitía libertades, reaccionaba con más dicha que antes y estaba agradecido por ello, al igual que Isabel, ella ya no se restringía sus muestras de emociones, fueran felices o tristes, ella acudía mas a ellos de lo que alguna vez hizo en su vida, aquel viaje, aquella estadía, aquellos días fueron solamente ganancias para los tres y para hacerse recordar que, no importan los años, no importan las memorias, lo que alguna vez fueron, lo seguirán siendo.

A la larga, Levi ya no encontraba molesto dormir entre Isabel y Farlan.

Isabel no volvió a recibir más gruñidos por su peso sobre el cuerpo de ambos, a excepción de cuando babeaba sobre Levi…

Sin embargo las cosas llegan a su final, como el viaje que mantenía a los dos chicos en tierras escocesas. Ese era el último día que estarían juntos en Dios sabe que tanto tiempo más. Los dos muchachos deberían viajar a otra región de escocia para encontrarse con los padres del muchacho, quienes esperaban por ellos, pues ese era el tiempo de regreso.

"Pero volveremos aquí, si tu aun sigues aquí, hermano" dijo Isabel, quien parecía ser la más visualmente afectada por la inminente despedida.

"Deberías venir a conocer a mi familia, no hemos podido hablar de ti pero…seguramente te recibirán tan bien como recibieron a Isabel, yo…" por extraño que fuera, Farlan comenzaba a titubear y se atrevió a decir lo que nadie era capaz de decir. "No quiero irme en verdad"

Todos mantuvieron un silencio que no duró demasiado por la interrupción del pelinegro.

"Ustedes se van a primera hora de la mañana y estamos perdiendo aquí el tiempo hablando de sentimentalismos y cosas que no vamos a poder lograr, ustedes se van, yo me quedo un poco más y me iré, continuaré con lo mío y cuando el momento llegue, iré hasta tu casa Farlan, o a la de Isabel. Sea cual sea la casa a la que vaya, traeré el trasero del otro a mi viaje y volveremos a repetir estas cosas, así que quiten de una vez esos rostros o me harán vomitar" arqueo una ceja en lo que se cruzaba de brazos, dejando salir el suspiro más largo de aquel día.

Ambos chicos miraron con asombro al pelinegro y terminaron por reír fuertemente, dejando sordo al otro el cual se quejó por lo fuerte de aquellas risas y sin esperarse nada, ambos abrazaron al más hombre más bajo, un abrazo sorpresa, apretado como nunca (más que nada por fuerza de Isabel) y aunque Levi no devolviera el gesto, tampoco hizo esfuerzo en apartarse, era su manera de aceptarlo.

Aquella noche volvieron a disfrutar sobre el tejado de la casa de Farlan, bebiendo cosas suaves como adultos que eran, riéndose una y otra vez de anécdotas que acompañaban a cada uno, dejando una promesa silenciosa entre los tres individuos. Con un choque de copas, los tres sellaron el acuerdo.

Cuando la mañana tocó los ojos del pelinegro, despertó de manera ligera, no había peso sobre su cuerpo ni ruidos extraños a su alrededor, se sentó en la cama mirando a todos lados en busca de los dos ausentes pero solamente encontró una nota y una llave. Sin esperar, decidió leerla.

"Fue una decisión de ambos no despedirnos o probablemente hubiéramos perdido el viaje, en especial porque Isabel no dejaba de casi llorar por ello. No tenemos palabras para expresar lo que ha sido todo esto pero estoy seguro que puedes entenderlas sin que tengamos que decirlas. Incluso si cada uno de nosotros tenemos una familia a la cual volver, hay una cuarta familia entre nosotros tres en la cual siempre podremos contar, esto va para los tres. Siempre que sea necesario, nos subiremos a un tejado y observaremos la noche sin cesar. Con Isabel estamos de acuerdo que un día deberíamos observar el amanecer y descansar bajo el sol, aunque nos vayamos a quemar con sus rayos, si estás de acuerdo…háznoslos saber. Dejo en tu mano una copia de la llave de esta casa, deja de pagar ese hotel y quédate aquí hasta que te vayas, confiamos en que quedará absolutamente radiante.

Atte. Isabel & Farlan

Te queremos, Levi"

El hombre observó la carta una y otra vez, mentiría al decir que no la volvió a leer, porque así lo hizo y aunque no lo admitiera, la última oración de aquella carta golpeaba fuertemente en él. El no necesitaba leer esas palabras para saberlas pero aun así, generaban en su persona algo poco expresable en palabras. Finalmente cuando su cuerpo comenzó a pedir por alimento, guardó la carta en un compartimiento de su billetera donde llevaba papeles importantes, donde solamente ahora estaba aquella carta y una tarjeta escrita por Erwin que decía "buena suerte".

Aquel día no podía descifrarlo con palabras, un vacío aún más enorme se apoderó de su alrededor, los sonidos ya no estaban, los aromas ya se habían ido, solamente quedaban un rastro de aromas en aquella casa pero no era suficiente. Un desayuno silencioso, donde solamente el sonido de los platos con los cubiertos hacían su música.

Se dedicó a limpiar la casa aquel día y finalmente trasladar sus cosas a esa residencia, olvidándose del hotel y de esa manera, no tener que ver más el mar desde su ventana, que aunque fuera inmenso, majestuoso y lleno de libertad, en él solamente generaba una sensación de vacío. Cuando finalmente estuvo todo listo, cuando la casa relucía a más no poder, cuando sus cosas estaban acomodadas.

Todo comenzó a llenarse de silencio…Levi sacudió el rostro y se acercó a su móvil, revisó alguna mensajería y no había absolutamente nada, a excepción de un mensaje de Farlan que indicaba que habían llegado a salvo a su destino, Levi respondió con un 'que bien y gracias por las llaves' sin hacer mención de nada más. Finalmente abriendo la aplicación de un mapa en su móvil, comenzó a indagar en los países cercanos a Francia o Alemania, sus ojos se clavaron en uno en especial; Austria.

Podría haber una oportunidad, el alemán se hablaba en ese país, estaba cerca de sus antiguas pistas y aunque fuera una remota posibilidad, su organismo tendía a aferrarse ya a la más mínima idea de que ese castaño se encontrara allí. Tras unos minutos, escribió a Hange su próximo destino y dejó caer el artefacto sobre el sofá.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar, observó a una ventana donde realmente no se fijó en el exterior, todo lo que hizo fue susurrar una y otra vez el nombre del castaño, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza y este comenzó a deslizarse hacia el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el costado de aquel sofá, sus piernas quedaron finalmente estiradas y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si vida no tuviera. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se perdió en el techo sobre él, nuevamente ese nombre salió de sus labios…

Su cabeza comenzó a doler pero no hizo caso a ello, su cuerpo dolía pero no hacía caso, porque no había dolor más grande que el que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí mismo.

De un momento a otro apretó sus dientes, sus manos y golpeó el suelo con una de estas, haciendo eco en toda la vivienda, volvió a golpear una y otra vez hasta que estuvo totalmente harto, dejó salir de sus labios un grito de verdadero enojo mientras cerraba sus ojos, no es necesitara estar en compañía pero necesitaba cierta presencia, necesitaba saber si al encontrarlo, este chico susurraría su nombre, si saltaría frente a él, si…simplemente estuviera él allí.

Cuando su momento de histeria cesó, agarró la bufanda y abrigo más cercano a su mano y decidió salir de aquel silencio, se vio envuelto en el frio del exterior pero no hizo caso a nada en verdad, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, observando cada lugar que estaba frente a si, haciendo memoria de estos para poder visitarlos después…esperando tener compañía en esos momentos.

Sus pies que no cesaron de caminar, comenzaron a ser atraídos por un sonido que prefería mentalmente ignorar pero antes de que pudiera protestar, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta siquiera, sus dos pies se hundieron en la arena. Y fue entonces que se percató; había llegado a la playa, al mar…al infinito océano.

Su cuerpo quiso voltearse, su voluntad prefería escapar como nunca antes había escapado en esta y su antigua vida, pero su mente y sus memorias rogaron por quedarse, no esperaba encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. Pero quería descubrir de una vez por todas, como seria sentir esa escena frente a sus ojos e imaginar que ese chico estaba junto a él, gritando de emoción.

Pero el único sonido del lugar fueron las gaviotas que captaron su atención, volando hacia el horizonte sin restricción alguna.

"Alas de la libertad" susurró mientras retrocedía poco a poco, observando las aves perderse en el paisaje. Sus pies llegaron al borde de la arena, donde esta se acababa y atrás de él una pared de concreto estaba, dejó apoyar su espalda en el lugar y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a caer, sin vida, sin energías, con el sonido del mar a su alrededor y las gaviotas indicando su júbilo al volar.

Absolutamente cansado, sin energías, con la cabeza que le daba vueltas, con dolor en todo su cuerpo, con un razonamiento imposible de entender, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

"Eren…estoy cansado, Eren…quiero encontrarte…" susurró antes de dejarse caer por la absoluta inconciencia.

Pasaron minutos tal vez, horas, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que su estado fue interrumpido por una voz, una voz incesante que intentaba despertarlo a como de lugar.

"Despierta, despierta, va a llover, hace frio y la marea va a subir, despierta, oye… ¡no te duermas, agh!"

"_Pft, que escandaloso, déjame descansar imbécil, no es tu problema_" fue lo que el pelinegro pensó en su límite entre la conciencia e inconciencia, sus ojos no respondieron, ni su faceta, ni su cuerpo, nada de él estaba acorde a la situación.

Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse ligero, como una fragancia diferente a la suya comenzaba a invadirlo y esa voz seguía hablando, esta vez con el mismo.

"Pero que estoy haciendo, esto…pero él, ¡maldita sea, llueve!"

Por un momento Levi abrió sus ojos y lo primero que pudo ver, fue el verde esmeralda más hermoso de la tierra.

"¡Hey!" exclamó el poseedor de ese verde, mirando directamente en su dirección.

Pero el pelinegro dejó de mostrar sus ojos grises azulados, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia nuevamente, después de toda esta misma estaba jugándole la peor de las jugadas, nunca pensó que tendría una ilusión tan real. Tan real…

* * *

Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado pero la sensación del dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disiparse, su cuerpo estaba recostado, podía sentirlo. Algo blando estaba bajo su cuerpo, sus zapatos habían sido removidos y ya no escuchaba el mar de una manera tan cercana, había calor en donde sea que estuviera y escuchaba pequeños murmullos…más bien, alguien parecía estar cantando en una voz muy baja.

Sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente, dirigiéndose directamente a donde esa voz provenía, algo en su cuerpo sintió antes de abrir sus ojos, algo en su cuerpo despertó cuando escuchó esa voz, pero…

"¡Estas despierto!" exclamó un chico castaño que estaba sentado en un escritorio, a un costado del hombre que tras una leve inspección, se percató que estaba en una cama.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto de malestar al escuchar esa voz hablar de manera tan poco sutil, eso se notó a simple vista por el muchacho y se llevó una mano a la boca, musitando un leve "perdón" tras la interrupción.

El chico finalmente se acercó y se arrodillo a un costado de esa cama, examinando con detención al hombre que tenía en frente. Se llevó una mano tras la nuca y soltó una risa leve algo avergonzada. "Estabas ahí tirado en la playa y comenzaba a llover, traté de despertarte pero cuando toqué tu frente, estaba ardiendo…así que te traje aquí y te dejé descansar en mi cama, creo que la temperatura ha descendido pero aquí tengo para ti unos medicamentos" señaló con su mano, la mesita de noche que efectivamente contenía medicamentos y un vaso de jugo.

Pero no importaba que tantas palabras hablara este muchacho, no importaba que dijera, los ojos de Levi estaban perdidos en esos ojos esmeraldas, en ese cabello castaño y desordenado, en esa sonrisa avergonzada, en esa faceta, en ese cuerpo, en esa persona. Sus labios intentaban moverse pero no articulaban palabra alguna, no sabía que pensar.

¿Era un sueño? ¿Era la realidad? ¿…Eren?

Sentía como su alma se liberaba de un pesar que llevaba desde el día en que nació en esa vida, de un pesar que llevaba cargando por largos años sin necesidad de recordar sus memorias.

Su corazón había sido robado tanto tiempo atrás y hoy, finalmente, volvía a encontrarlo pero no necesitaba recuperarlo, solo saber que el ladrón estaba cerca…absolutamente cerca.

Una vez más, las palabras del muchacho se hicieron presentes, generando en su acompañante una sorpresa que no se esperó, pero todo lo inesperado ya era parte de su viaje, que al parecer comenzaba a encontrar su fin.

"¿Estás bien… Levi?"

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Cuando Levi se queda finalmente solo en la casa de Farlan, cuando el silencio se comienza a apoderar de él, junto al enojo, la rabia y todo. Recomiendo escuchar la canción con la cual titule a este capitulo.

"Release my soul" por Aimee Blackschleger, perteneciente al anime de Guilty Crown y si, es la misma que cantó la canción DOA de Shingeki, donde en esta canción el compositor es el mismo que ha hecho la música de Shingeki. Aunque usé la canción antes de saber todo eso, ¡coincidencia!  
Otra coincidencia fue que el nombre "Farlan" es proveniente de Escocia, eso lo supe mucho después de publicar el capitulo anterior, supongo que mi gusto por Escocia y Shingeki chocaron de alguna manera.

Hoy sentí absoluta inspiración para escribir este capitulo, jamás avisaré que día actualizaré, puede ser rápido o lento. Sin presión siento que se escriben mejor. Bueno, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea del agrado de mis hermosos lectores, de verdad que me inspiran.

No diré nada del capitulo siguiente para dejar con toda la duda posible, de por si fue toda una maldad dejarlo hasta ahí!  
Sobre Farlan e Isabel, no se que tan apegado me han quedado sus personalidades, pero dada la poca información que hay de ellos, me las ingenié para que fueran de esa manera, ojala también gusten de ellos.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten!

Por cierto, este capítulo no está revisado y probablemente haya una que otra mala palabra escrita, no duden en hacérmela notar.


	6. Capítulo 6- I can't take my eyes off you

**_Capítulo 6: I can't take my eyes off you  
_**

_Antes de abrir los ojos, recuerdo haber soñado con algo. No era un sueño a decir verdad, era una memoria camuflada de un sueño, una memoria de hace muchos años atrás, sobre una conversación que viví más de alguna vez en mi vida. Yo tenía a este chico a mi lado, un chico de 15 años descansaba cómodamente sobre uno de mis brazos, sé que me observaba aunque yo estuviera a ojos cerrados, esas cosas podía percibirlas de él…jamás fue bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos, sus preocupaciones o sus preguntas._

_Recuerdo haberle preguntado qué era lo que tanto quería, por qué no se dignaba a decir nada. Sé que mi pregunta tensó su cuerpo, pude sentir el vello de su piel erizarse ante mis palabras, pude notar como los dedos de sus pies frotaron las sabanas y sin necesidad de verlo, sé que apretó sus labios con fuerza. Segundos más tarde, él me preguntó:_

_¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?_

_Sé que no hubo reacción de mi parte que pudiera darle a él una pista sobre mi respuesta, me mantuve en silencio unos segundos y toque su cabello con la misma mano de aquel brazo donde él descansaba su cabeza, susurré su nombre con mayor suavidad de la que hubiera esperado y le ordené que volviera a dormir, que de mi boca no sacaría tal respuesta, que no se preocupara por ello, que no pensara malas cosas, que yo no estaba con él por simple deseo, sin embargo de mí no sacaría palabras románticas de historias encantadas. _

_Sé que se entristeció por ello_

_Sé que sus ojos mostraron dolor, sé que su corazón probablemente se detuvo por unos momentos._

_Sé que él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, pero le dolía no escucharlo._

_Yo solo quería enseñarle a tener confianza en lo que tenía, en lo que era capaz y por sobre todo, que confiara en su superior. Porque puedo ver en el la duda reflejada en sus ojos, sobre sus poderes, sobre sus metas, sobre el mundo, sobre todo, yo era otra duda en su vida. Pero soy yo quien debe enseñarle que las dudas son una debilidad en el campo de batalla._

_Era su amante_

_Pero también era su superior_

_Puedes estar conmigo pero debes confiar en mí_

_Sin embargo, Eren. Yo si quería responderte, yo sabía que responderte. Y solo podía hacerlo cuando tú estabas dormido, cuando mis ojos estaban abiertos, cuando la noche tocaba su punto más silencioso, yo te veía dormir y te respondía sin el uso de mi voz, con el movimiento de mis labios:_

_Me gustas porque me haces reaccionar como nadie antes ha hecho, me sacas de mi centro, me haces temer y me haces adorar, me gustas por lo que causas en mí._

Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, mientras ese sueño venia nuevamente a su cabeza, le miraba moverse, miraba cada centímetro de su rostro contraerse ante cada emoción, a cada palabra que sus labios hablaba, cada cabello que se mecía con la brisa de la habitación, como se formaban y estiraban nuevas arrugas en su ropa, el movimiento de sus dedos al mostrarse dudoso, sus cejas que subían y bajaban para acompañar sus sentimientos al hablar.

Observó todo eso en él, mientras recordaba porque tanto le gustaba.

"Tu nombres es Levi, ¿verdad?" preguntó él mientras ladeaba el rostro confuso, el silencio ajeno comenzaba a ocasionar escalofríos en él "Mientras dormías, encontré tu billetera en tu abrigo y yo… ¡yo no saqué nada!" exclamó de inmediato ante cualquier futura acusación "solo quería saber quién eras, yo jamás te he visto por aquí y… hey, ¿entiendes lo que digo?" y el chico se acercó al pelinegro unos centímetros más, ahora más preocupado que antes.

_Me gustas por lo que causas en mí_

_Pero hay veces que te odio por ello_

"Estoy enfermo, ¿verdad?" preguntó el hombre mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, encontrando un paño húmedo en la misma.

"... ¿Supongo?" comenzó a retroceder ante la mirada que comenzaba a recibir.

Sin duda su ceño se frunció, su mirada se afiló y esta se dirigió directamente al chico que estaba a su lado, observado como este quisiera esconderse tras la silla que estaba sentado. "Y si sabes que lo estoy, ¿por qué sigues hablando, hablando y hablando aún más?, de paso alzando la voz como si no te escuchara" dejó salir un suspiro absolutamente cargado de frustración "y deja de mirarme como si fuera a matarte, no te haré nada mocoso. Así que no intentes esconderte"

"No estoy intentan – "

"Si lo estás"

El silencio se apoderó de aquella pequeña habitación, el único sonido presente era el mar en la lejanía, la lluvia caer en el exterior y la chimenea crujir con sus leños calientes. Ninguno fue capaz de mirarse de nuevo, el chico con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras que el otro mantenía su vista en el techo, pero decidió quebrar el hielo.

"Escucha, chico" susurró, captando nuevamente la atención de este que aun parecía asustado de él. "Gracias" hizo una pausa de unos segundos, justo cuando el castaño iba a responder, este se adelantó. "No estoy seguro de por qué me ayudaste, por qué me trajiste hasta tu aparente casa, ni por qué aún me mantienes aquí, pero te lo agradezco" en ese momento volteó su rostro nuevamente y pudo observar justamente el cambio de facetas de ese muchacho, de la inquietud a una instantánea felicidad, una sonrisa leve se asomó en el rostro de ese chico y asintió sin oponerse a nada.

"No lo sé" susurró suavemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla "Estabas ahí, no había nadie más en las cercanías, iba a llover pronto pero no reaccionabas, intenté despertarte pero fue inútil. Toqué tu rostro porque estaba algo rojo y me di cuenta que tenías una fiebre alta, no pareces vivir en las calles así que…solo lo hice." Se llevó una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y rio levemente "la gente dice que soy algo impulsivo. Ah…eh…" comenzó a titubear nuevamente, mirando a un costado el teléfono que descansaba sobre una mesa. "Si necesitas llamar a alguien para que venga a recogerte, puedes usarlo. Debe haber alguien que te espera"

De repente el castaño se levantó y estiró los brazos, las piernas también, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. El pelinegro observó cada gesto con detenimiento, cada rastro físico. No es el mismo chico de 15 años que recordaba, era mayor pero no sabía que tan mayor, sus hombros eran más anchos, sus piernas más largas, sus caderas más definidas y aparentemente su espalda también.

"Está bien, no debo llamar a nadie, no tengo una niñera o un perro guardián" por el bien de su propio cerebro, apartó la mirada del chico.

"¿Estás solo aquí?"

"Si"

"Puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas bien entonces, no me importa. Yo…ya vuelvo" se excusó con una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista ajena. Con unos momentos después escuchó el sonido de los platos, de las hoyas y finalmente regresó. Entre sus manos una bandeja estaba, sobre esta un plato humeante que colocó con mucha suavidad sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

"Es solamente sopa de pollo, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. O al menos ya no tendrás frio… uh…" nuevamente pareció titubear en lo que quería decir, observó a sus costados unos momentos y finalmente prosiguió. "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa y tras unos momentos estos se apretaron, dejando en él una mirada seria, casi indignada. "¿Que acaso crees que soy un maldito chiquillo de mierda?, puedo encargarme solo de mi boca." Comenzó a sentarse tras decir esas palabras, sin duda estaba algo mareado pero podía manejarse.

"¿…Sabes?, tienes una manera muy grosera de expresarte" exclamó el chico que ahora fruncía su ceño, mirando con pequeño resentimiento a su acompañante.

"Y tú tienes ideas demasiado estúpidas que deberías callarlas o pensarlas aún mejor antes de hablarlas" arqueo una de sus cejas al ver como el muchacho cada vez lucia más ofendido pero parecía tomar el consejo muy a pecho, pues parecía realmente estar pensando sus palabras. "_Supongo que eso en ti se mantiene, imprudente, explosivo, hablando antes de pensar…_" se dijo en su mente mientras analizaba al muchacho.

"Bien, bien, dejaré la sopa ahí, pero si no puedes comer por ti mismo, tendrás que disculparte y te ayudaré" miró de manera desafiante esta vez al hombre que lentamente comenzaba a sentarse en esa cama. Acercó sus manos para ayudarlo pero una mirada fría del otro hizo que se retractara lo suficiente hasta sentarse donde antes se encontraba.

No hubieron más palabras de por medio, Levi logró alcanzar la bandeja con el plato de sopa y comenzó a comer con lentitud, tomando los medicamentos que le habían dejado a mano. Un sabor nostálgico invadió su paladar, recordó que más de alguna vez el chico había estado a cargo de la comida en aquellos tiempos y aunque el sabor no era ni remotamente el mismo, la mano lo era y algo en esa sopa, le generó esa sensación. De vez en cuando el pelinegro lanzaba miradas furtivas en dirección al muchacho, este estaba sentado aun, con una pierna sobre otra, un lápiz entre sus labios y sus codos sobre el escritorio frente a su persona, sus manos sostenían su cara mientras su mirada estaba fija en un papel de ese escritorio, lucia absolutamente pensativo…o perdido.

En ese momento Levi comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, era una casa pequeña. Una cocina que estaba junto al comedor, con una pequeña pared que los separaba pero aun así podía divisar el sitio. No había una pared que se interpusiera entre el living y la habitación, esta última que solamente consistía en una cama pequeña apegada a la pared, el escritorio que habitaba el muchacho que estaba convenientemente frente a la única ventana de esa habitación y un pequeño mueble que probablemente servía nada más para guardar la ropa, en pocas cantidades.

Una puerta quedaba restante, que estaba a la altura del living, por descarte optó que aquella puerta guiaba al baño.

Era una casa pequeña, solamente con piso de madera a excepción de la cocina y el baño. Los muebles eran viejos y mal gastados, las paredes estaban oscuras y en más de un rincón divisó humedad u hongos, hizo un mal gesto ante ello. De igual manera observó el suelo, calcetines botados por todos lados, papeles de todo tipo también, pequeñas basuras que parecían ser trozos de lápiz, envoltorios de comida chatarra y por sobre todo…polvo.

Había polvo por doquier.

"¿Cómo mierda puedes vivir aquí?"

El lápiz que colgaba de los labios del castaño se calló de su boca y miró desconcertado al hombre, recordando por un momento que no estaba solo. "¿P-perdón?"

"Todo está repugnante, hay ropa sucia que pareciera estar por semanas ahí, hay envoltorios que en su interior aún conservan algo de comida…verde. Y podría jurar que en una de esas esquinas vi algo moverse"

"¡¿Qué, moverse, donde?!" se levantó alterado y agarró una escoba que tenía a su lado…por variadas razones. "¡¿Es otra rata, viste otra rata?!" con la escoba entre sus manos, abrió ligeramente sus piernas y su cuerpo se colocó rígido, optando por una rara posición de combate. "¡Voy a exterminarla!"

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en absoluta sorpresa, a mas no poder, mientras observaba al chico buscar por todos lados a la rata que realmente no había ahí, se habría reído de la actitud ridícula del muchacho de no ser porque al moverse con esa escoba, levantaba más polvo del necesario.

"¡Oh mierda, detente ya, no hay ninguna maldita rata!"

"… ¡Pero tu dijiste!"

"¡EXAGERABA!"

"Oh…"

El muchacho dejó la escoba a un lado y retiró la bandeja con el plato vacío para llevarlo a la cocina, no mencionando palabra alguna de lo sucedido, como si nunca antes hubiera sucedido. Al regresar se llevó otra…sorpresa.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!"

No se encontró con nada menos que el enfermo de pie, con la escoba entre sus manos, con la ventana absolutamente abierta y absolutamente todos sus calcetines apilados en un sector ya actualmente barrido. En tan solo unos momentos…

"¡Estás enfermo!" gritó horrorizado al notar que realmente había rastros verdes en algunos envoltorios "¡Doblemente enfermo, del cuerpo y la cabeza!" se acercó rápidamente y le quitó la escoba de las manos al pelinegro, ganándose la peor mirada de la historia.

"Está asqueroso aquí, sino limpio moriré de algún virus extraño y tu buena acción del día se convertirá en un homicidio" le quitó la escoba nuevamente al muchacho.

"¡Deberías descansar!" y nuevamente volvió a quitarle la escoba. "¿¡Y estás hablando en serio?!"

Nuevamente la escoba volvió a caer en manos del pelinegro. "Más serio de lo que cualquiera de tus profesores han sido en sus vidas, esto está más asqueroso que baño público de gasolinera. Si quieres hacer un maldito bien a la comunidad, ve por guantes, una cubeta y productos de limpieza" y esta vez Levi alzó la escoba mucho más atrás para que el otro no la alcanzara…aunque con su desventaja en estatura la cosa era difícil.

Y en ese momento se percató de algo importante: El maldito hijo de puta seguía siendo más alto que él, incluso tenían la misma diferencia de estatura que ya tenían en la antigüedad.

Bendita sea su maldita suerte.

El castaño murmuro algo, en una voz tan baja que apenas y pudo escucharse.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Nuevamente el mismo murmullo que no logró descifrarse.

"Habla claro de una vez" advirtió.

"¡No tengo productos de limpieza!" cerró sus ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza a un costado, esperando la reprimenda…su cuerpo actuaba por instinto.

"¡Por el amor de…!" dejó caer la escoba y finalmente su cuerpo volvió a recostarse en la cama, absolutamente derrotado por un chiquillo, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y se acobijó hasta el cuello. "Sino fuera porque me duele todo el maldito cuerpo, me iría de aquí ahora mismo" eso fue lo que dijo, pero esa no fue precisamente la verdad.

"Si te hace sentir mejor…" susurró el castaño, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del enfermo, este solamente alzó una de sus cejas. "Iré a comprar productos de limpieza pero tú debes quedarte en cama y descansar, si tanto te molesta la maldita suciedad, limpiaré y… eso es todo, tu descansa, ¿es un trato?" y forzó las mejores de sus sonrisas, por razones ajenas a su persona, sentía la necesidad de cumplir con las demandas del hombre sobre su cama, probablemente por la apariencia que poseía y la sensación que generaba su sola presencia.

"Tch… muy bien" y apartó la mirada de inmediato, fingiendo que comenzaba a dormir.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta principal se cerraba y notó finalmente que estaba solo…se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la vivienda.

Un rato más tarde, la puerta de aquella casa se abrió, dejando ver como un Eren sin absolutamente ninguna compra, entraba a su hogar. Más no se esperó que a los dos segundos de haber puesto pie en su casa, el más bajo estaba esperando por él en la entrada misma, con una gran variedad de productos de limpieza en sus manos.

"Así que… no tenías absolutamente nada, ¿puedes entonces decirme que son estas cosas?" preguntó en lo que levantaba todos los productos y los colocaba delante de la cara ajena.

El castaño estaba absolutamente boquiabierto, no sabía que era peor, sentirse absolutamente descubierto, que le estuvieran reclamando como si fuera un niño pequeño o que ese hombre se atreviera a ser tan mandón y exagerado con la limpieza, un gruñido salió de su boca y apartó los productos con su mano, sin hacer uso de fuerza.

"¡Agh!, bien, bien, habían muchos productos pero tú no querías callarte, ni recostarte, ni descansar, ¡tenía que hacer algo!" comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo y quitó cada producto de las manos ajenas, dejando todo en el suelo "tenía la leve esperanza de que ibas a estar dormido, pero no… eres increíble" entrecerró sus ojos.

Y los ojos del pelinegro se abrían con sorpresa, ¿acaso este chico estaba regañándolo a él?, eso no iba a permitírselo, en lo absoluto, fue el castaño quien se atrevió a mentir y por eso…pero su línea de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Te ves pésimo nuevamente!" exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos el ojiverde, frunciendo su ceño de manera furiosa, sus ojos se posaron de manera fija sobre la cara ajena y su semblante se relajó. "Espera, espera…no te muevas" se acercó al pelinegro con rapidez y colocó una mano sobre la frente ajena, este ante el tacto retrocedió unos pasos pero Eren dio dos pasos más adelante. "¡¿Lo ves?!"

"¡¿Qué veo, tu invasión a mi espacio?!" exageró Levi mientras retrocedía nuevamente.

"Fiebre, ¡fiebre!" comenzó a gruñir nuevamente, a lanzar malas palabras en alemán de las cuales Levi no estuvo absolutamente feliz de escuchar pero antes de protestar, la mano del castaño agarró su muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo contra la cama. "Suficiente, es mi casa, es mi cama, eres mi enfermo y aquí te quedas, maniático de la limpieza, a la cama"

"¿Qué te crees mocoso engreído?, dándome ordenes como si –"

"El derecho es mío, ninguna palabra más, descansas ahora"

"No voy a –"

"¡Descansas!"

Pero nadie fue capaz de cumplir las órdenes o deseos del otro, Levi estaba comportándose más terco de lo que alguna vez se hubiera comportado pero estaba en su derecho. Mientras que Eren jamás había ordenado de esa manera tan directa, tan resolutiva, él mismo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo pero no podía permitir que esa persona fuera tan descuidada por algo tan simple como la limpieza.

"Mira, hagamos algo… yo limpiaré toda la maldita casa, cada maldito rincón hasta exterminar cada rastro de suciedad. Mientras tu descansas y no haces nada, te tomas los medicamentos y yo me encargaré de todo" hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó a la cama, frunciendo el ceño a mas no poder mientras una sonrisa triunfal se apoderaba de su rostro. "Voy a exterminar cada suciedad residente en esta casa, voy a exterminarlos a todos, no va a quedar NADA. ¿Eso te hace feliz?" y sus ojos no fueron dejados de lado, pues estos parecían tomar vida propia a cada palabra que salía de la boca ajena.

Los ojos de Levi lo observaban con sorpresa y una media sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios, asintiendo y finalmente recostándose en la cama tras haberse tomado otros medicamentos. "Nada mal" y fue la única cosa que dijo en respuesta, ningún acuerdo ni nada sellado.

Pero por alguna razón, eso fue suficiente para el castaño.

Los ojos del pelinegro comenzaron a pesar cuando los minutos comenzaban a hacerse notar, el cansancio se presentaba en su cuerpo, el dolor de los músculos se acentuaba pero esos remedios comenzaban a surtir efectos sobre él. Quizás fue una mala idea levantarse de esa cómoda cama, con ese agradable aroma y hacer la limpieza, tuvo en mente todo el tiempo lo de la limpieza, engañándose a si mismo con que esa vivienda era asquerosa pero lo único que quería, era revivir un poco de esas memorias aunque su acompañante no recordara nada, aunque este actuara de una manera diferente, aunque este no fuera exactamente el mismo…el solo quería revivir una pequeña memoria de una limpieza juntos.

Sin embargo, su resfriado se interpuso en ello.

Pero no fue del todo negativo, antes de dormirse completamente observaba como el muchacho cumplía con sus palabras. Se fijaba en cada rincón, limpiaba con verdadera pasión cada rendija, cada esquina, cada espacio con polvo. Además de haber sacado en él, esa brillante, adorable y absolutamente magnifica forma de expresarse del castaño, mostrando la mayor de sus cualidades que al parecer con la nueva vida, esto se mantenía: su nunca exhaustiva determinación.

Aun no podía creer que ese chico siguiera usando la palabra "exterminar".

Y aunque Eren nada recordaba, aunque no se conocieran en verdad, aunque Levi tuviera que contenerse cada palabra que realmente quería decir, aunque tuviera que fingir, aunque tuviera que suprimir cada sentimiento que nacía en cercanía del castaño, estaba feliz de saber que había cosas que al parecer…nunca cambiarían.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, tras un largo muy largo descanso, se encontró con un cuarto brillante, con aroma a limpieza, con cero rastros de polvo y las paredes absolutamente limpias. Incluso podría jurar que la habitación se veía más clara que antes, un sonido de sorpresa abandonó sus labios y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de la vivienda.

Sorpresa se llevó cuando el chico que buscaba estaba en el suelo, a un costado de la cama, con sus brazos recostados en el colchón y cabeza descansando cómodamente en sus antebrazos, se veía absolutamente exhausto por lo que dormía en ese momento y tras echar un vistazo al reloj de pared, se percató de que ya casi era el anochecer.

El chico estaba exhausto y era culpa del pelinegro, el cual miró a un costado por un momento y negó con la cabeza, por un acto reflejo su mano comenzó a moverse hasta llegar suavemente a la cabeza ajena, donde sus dedos comenzaron a tocar con suavidad las hebras castañas de cabello, lentamente fueron enredándose en su suave textura, mientras que la palma de su mano se recostaba con suavidad en su cabeza, ejerciendo una presión muy suave que terminó convirtiéndose en una caricia. Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse contra esos cabellos, acariciando de la misma manera en que su mano hacia, con una suavidad que a veces desconocía de sí mismo. Perdió el tren del tiempo en esos momentos, pues notaba como el muchacho comenzaba a reaccionar ante esa caricia, moviendo su cabeza en contra de aquella mano para provocar más fricción, un suave sonido abandonó la boca del muchacho, solo un suspiro de gratitud, como un cachorro siendo acariciado.

En ese momento el hombre retiró la mano de esa cabeza del muchacho, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, no podía dejarse llevar de esa manera, no cuando el muchacho podría malinterpretar esos gestos, esa cercanía…apenas llevaban "conociéndose" un día.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"

La pregunta sacó al pelinegro de su pequeño tormento, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver como el muchacho estaba aún en la misma posición, pero con sus ojos abiertos, con esos verdes situados sobre su propia mirada, en ese momento fue incapaz de apartar la mirada nuevamente.

"¿Estabas despierto?" preguntó el más bajo quien prefirió omitir la respuesta que le correspondía.

"No del todo, desperté a la mitad creo…luego simplemente me quede así, se sentía bien, ¿sabes?, no tenías que detenerte" mostró una sonrisa sincera mientras cerraba sus ojos, finalmente se dedicó a estirar su cuerpo y sus brazos, haciendo pequeños ejercicios en el suelo antes de levantarse.

El otro simplemente se quedó plasmado, probablemente fue la primera sonrisa sincera que apreciaba después de tantos, tantos años. Sus manos, su cuerpo, su corazón, cada centímetro de su ser estaba pidiendo a gritos que se levantara, lo besara y mandara todo al demonio, el chico en ese momento le daba la espalda, no lo vería acercarse, no sería capaz de negarse…

"No te acostumbres" respondió con más carga en la voz de lo que hubiera podido controlar, con la garganta seca, hecha un nudo "solo fue porque tenías la cabeza ahí, no es mi culpa que parezcas un cachorro y te gusten las cosas de cachorro"

"¡Hey!, yo no… bah, como sea" se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en el escritorio que aún estaba cubierto de hojas de papel blanco. Se quedó ahí, observando al más bajo de manera fija, como si estuviera esperando algo en especial.

"Oh mírate, ¿no puedes ser más obvio?" rodó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, echó una observada más amplia a la habitación y volvió su mirada al muchacho, que aun esperaba expectativo.

"Me iré pronto, no te preocupes"

Ante la respuesta, el castaño bajó sus cejas y pareció confuso, algo molesto incluso.

"Bien, bien, lo entiendo. Te diré lo que quieres" Hizo una pausa breve "Hiciste un muy buen trabajo aquí, podría pasar mi dedo por la pared y probablemente saldría absolutamente limpio"

Y como el pelinegro lo esperaba, la cara del castaño se iluminó por completo y una sonrisa triunfadora se apoderó de sus labios, asintió un par de veces para sí mismo y habló. "Para ser un maniático de la limpieza, como tal pareces ser, un cumplido de ti significa bastante"

"Oye, oye, ¿a quién le dices maniático?, tu falta de respeto comienza a preocuparme"

"Yo solo estoy lanzando el mismo zapato, tampoco fuiste muy cordial hace un buen rato, ¿o sí?"

Ante eso, Levi no dijo absolutamente nada.

"¡Ah!" hizo otra mueca triunfal pero esta no perduró demasiado, la mirada gris y seria del contrario estaba sobre él. "Por cierto… olvidé un gran detalle" ante la cara de pregunta del otro, continuó. "Mi nombre, es Eren… para que no vuelvas a decirme mocoso o algo por el estilo, Eren Jaeger, ¿entendido?"

"¿Qué es ese tono, acaso estas tratándome como un tonto?, si quiero llamarte idiota, te llamaré idiota, mocoso o cachorro. Que tengas nombre, no va a cambiar absolutamente nada…además estoy seguro que eres un mocoso" arqueo una ceja, rodando sus ojos ante la cara de enojo que el otro presentaba desde ya…nuevamente.

"¡Solo eres un año mayor que yo!" exclamó indignado.

"Ooh… pensé que solamente viste mis documentos por mi nombre pero veo que te diste la molestia de espiarme."

"¡No es eso, no!" lanzó un grito de desespero y terminó por dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio, tirando de sus cabellos de paso. "No puedo contigo… todo lo que intento hacer bien, lo haces parecer como algo malo"

"No es mi problema que tiendas a recoger gente enferma de la playa y llevarla hasta tu casa, ¿que acaso no hay un hospital aquí?" siquiera de eso se había dado cuenta, se llevó una mano a la frente y percibió que la temperatura ya había descendido absolutamente.

"Hay pero está algo lejos, no tengo auto…ni dinero suficiente para una consulta en el hospital…" se rascó la cabeza algo apenado. "Lo siento, lo mejor hubiera sido ir allá y…bueno" comenzó a titubear un poco, tratando de cambiar el tema. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Levi finalmente suspiró y negó con la cabeza. "Chico, deja de preocuparte, no estoy culpándote o algo por el estilo, te lo dije en un principio, te lo agradezco y sí, me siento mejor" lentamente comenzó a moverse para lograr dejar la cama finalmente, caminó lentamente en dirección al chico, quien no despegó la mirada de él, el castaño lentamente fue despegando la cabeza del escritorio hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, el ojiverde sentado con la cabeza en alto y el pelinegro mirándole desde arriba.

"Te ves cansado" susurró el más bajo, el cual comenzaba a entrecerrar los ojos con cierto enojo, solamente por el estado del muchacho.

"¿Si?" este se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tocando con sus dedos sus ojos, estos estaban cansados, agotados. "Trabajo por las mañanas así que…" se detuvo al ver como el otro negaba desde ya con la cabeza.

"Deja de perder el tiempo y vete a la cama, me iré ahora mismo para que puedas descansar. Y no, no me hagas esa cara de enojo que no va a funcionar" sin pensarlo, su dedo índice tocó el punto donde las dos cejas del muchacho se casi encontraban cuando este fruncía el ceño, provocando que el muchacho relajara sus facciones de inmediato.

"Puedes quedarte, no… en realidad, quédate" le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, directo, simple y con una maldita sonrisa que provocó más de alguna cosa en el corazón del otro hombre.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, tienes una simple, pequeña y maldita cama. No voy a quitarte eso y –" pero un dedo silenció sus labios, haciendo que abriera sus ojos en sorpresa ante el gesto.

"Tengo un sofá, no me molesta dormir en él, siquiera te imaginas lo cómodo que es. Además aun llueve y dejarte ir con esta lluvia seria perder todo el trabajo que hice en traerte y cuidarte, tampoco aceptaré que tomes el sofá." Al notar como el otro comenzaba a intentar responder, presionó con mayor fuerza aquel dedo. "Y no intentes quedarte con el sofá. Te lo pediré de esta manera, limpie por ti, tu haz esto por mi" los ojos del muchacho brillaron con determinación y cierta plegaria que no pasaron por alto en los ojos del más bajo, este maldijo en sus interiores y suspiró, asintiendo con el rostro a la petición del muchacho.

Así con aquel acuerdo pactado entre los dos, el pelinegro se alistó para irse a la cama y envolverse entre esas sabanas, cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse nuevamente dormido, el aroma a las sabanas invadió su cuerpo, era un aroma distinto, más varonil, un leve toque a mar invadió sus sentidos. Por alguna razón eso no le extrañaba, pero en ese aroma había algo similar al aroma de hace tantos años, pero no sabía decir si era su mente jugándole una broma o realmente había similitud alguna.

Sin poder dormirse de inmediato, comenzó a observar al muchacho que caminaba de un lado a otro, encerrándose en el baño para salir en sus pijamas, nada extraño. Unos pantalones deportivos viejos azules y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, el chico comenzó a estirar sus brazos y su espalda, marcando cada rastro de musculo existente en su parte superior corporal, la camiseta era lo suficientemente ajustada como para observar el torso masculino. Sus pectorales y parte de su clavícula que se veía a simple vista, Levi no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento.

Justo cuando el pelinegro creyó que su tortura había acabado, el muchacho fue hasta el sofá y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

"¿Pero qué rayos haces?"

El castaño solamente sonrió y continuó arrastrando el mueble hasta dejarlo cerca de la cama, dejando un pequeño espacio para poder pasar desde ahí hasta el living. El chico buscó frazadas, apagó las luces, cerró las cortinas y finalmente se introdujo en el sofá, absolutamente hecho una oruga entre las frazadas.

"Aquí es más cálido… y bueno, no quiero estar gritando desde allá para que me escuches"

"¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?"

En ese momento sus miradas estaban lejos de encontrarse por la diferencia de posiciones, pero Levi observaba el bulto a un costado de su cama, solo apreciaba un poco de cabello dentro de toda esa oscuridad, en algún momento el castaño alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la ajena para la oscuridad era más poderosa en la habitación.

"Eres extraño" dijo el chico.

"Oh vaya, gracias. Sin duda sabes cómo empezar una conversación haciendo sentir bien al otro" respondió en absoluto sarcasmo, incluso rodó sus ojos pero nadie noto eso.

"¡No lo digo de mala manera!" dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. "Eres extraño, te importa la limpieza más de lo que le importa a mi madre, hablas mal y me tratas de una manera deplorable, sentí ganas de golpearte más de alguna vez, quizás gritarte de vuelta o cosas así, pero no me molesta a la vez tu presencia…"

En ese momento hubo algo de silencio que comenzó a volver loco al castaño, comenzó a pensar que algo había dicho que estaba mal, que ese era su fin y el mayor dejaría la habitación para huir de esa casa, pero la voz de este interrumpió la locura de su cabeza.

"Bueno, no todo el mundo le agrada estar cerca de mí, así que estoy sorprendido. Sin embargo… ¿acaso ayudas a todo el mundo de esta manera?"

"¿De esta manera?"

Levi simplemente suspiró con algo de cansancio, sabía que tenía explicar con detalle para ser entendido. "Si, de esta manera, te encuentras a alguien en mal estado por la calle, lo traes a tu casa, lo tratas como si fuera un santo, ni te imaginas que puede ser un criminal y das todo de ti para hacer una buena estadía. De paso te dejas acariciar por la misma persona cuando no han pasado más de 24 horas de conocerse, ofreces comida, obedeces y me haces obedecerte. ¿Ahora entiendes mi pregunta?"

"¡No!" ante eso se ganó un gruñido del pelinegro "Es decir, si, te entiendo…pero no, no hago esto seguido… usualmente no me detengo por cada indigente pero…eras el único ahí, mi casa estaba cerca y no lo sé, me pareció mal dejarte ahí"

"Oye mocoso" ante la palabra se ganó un gruñido del otro. "Eres demasiado confiado, ¿Qué acaso no pensaste que yo podría ser un ladrón, un asesino, un psicópata, que ahora mismo podría levantarme y acabar contigo en más de una manera?"

"¿Lo harás?"

Alzó sus cejas sorprendido por la pregunta y negó con la cabeza primero, para responder. "No, claro que no, pero –"

"Entonces no hay problema. Mira…o escucha, mi madre siempre repite lo mismo de mí, que soy un chico de mal carácter, explosivo y que no pienso antes de actuar, además que por lo mismo tiendo a confiar más de lo esperado y bueno, no percibo nada raro de ti, ¿bien?, es solo que…no lo sé, no quise dejarte ahí." Hizo una pausa, mientras susurraba cosas en voz demasiada baja como para ser entendido. "Y quizás solo quizás, una parte de mí, pensó que si te cuidaba, podría tener algo de compañía y deposité mi confianza en que serías alguien agradable de tener aquí. Un hombre sensible, suave y cordial… aunque resultaste ser un bastardo atrevido pero no me quejo, es más divertido"

Levi jamás había actuado infantilmente, por lo que podía recordar, a excepción de cuando realmente era un niño y tenía sus momentos con su madre pero…fue hace tantos años.

Hasta ahora…cuando de la nada una almohada golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Eren.

"Por el quejido, asumo que di con el blanco. Vuelve a decir eso y será peor"

Eren ahogó un gruñido en la misma almohada que terminó por ser una risa leve, que hizo sonreír al más bajo, rodó sus ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"Entonces… ¿no tienes amigos aquí?" preguntó él mientras comenzaba a analizar cada palabra que Eren había dicho hasta el momento.

"Uh, no… ninguno, es decir, los pescadores del trabajo pero no me veo hablando con ellos de esta manera, son viejos… y tienen familias, así que están descartados…antes de que me preguntes, trabajo por las mañanas con los pescadores, se apiadaron del chico extranjero y me dejaron trabajar con ellos de manera ilegal. Porque soy turista y todo eso, pero necesito más dinero…" su relato comenzó a morir a medida que hablaba hasta quedarse completamente en silencio.

"Entonces tu no vives aquí, entonces esta casa…"

"Arrendada por tiempo indefinido, por eso necesito más dinero"

"Por eso tu acento suena extraño, ¿vienes de…?"

"Austria, pero llevo una semana aquí"

Los ojos de Levi se entrecerraron un momento, trataba de imaginar un escenario favorable pero al tratarse del chico, solamente podía pensar en escenarios dramáticos que lo trajeron hasta esta ciudad demasiado alejada de la capital.

"Eren" le llamó con voz seria, más preocupado de lo que realmente debería demostrar. "¿Huiste de casa?"

"¿Qué?" sonó un Eren consternado "No, ¡no claro que no!" y comenzó a reír el muy bastardo "Vine de vacaciones, solo que no pensé que mi estadía iba a ser más larga y el dinero se iba a hacer corto, gasté en cosas que quizás no debería haber gastado y…bueno, es mi primer viaje solo así que… cometo errores y todo eso" se excusó ante su mala organización monetaria. "Sé que quieres decir algo pero no lo digas, no necesito una reprimenda" objetó mientras hacia un leve puchero con sus labios.

"¿Viniste de vacaciones a una ciudad de pescadores, pequeña que de paso está lejos de la capital?, teniendo además problemas con el dinero por mal manejo, comienzo a cuestionar gravemente tus decisiones Eren. En verdad, comencé a cuestionarte desde el momento en que me recogiste de la playa, ¿te golpeaste al nacer?"

"¡Te dije que no quería escuchar nada malo!"

Y la almohada volvió a ser lanzada

"Y tu puntería es tan mala como tus decisiones, le diste a la pared, chico inteligente"

El gruñido de Eren sacó de Levi una risa inevitable, era como escuchar a un cachorro morder un hueso que no quería romperse o que mordía un juguete que no sonaba, un cachorro frustrado.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Eren tras escuchar ese sonido especial…

"¿Qué?

"¡Puedes reír!"

"¿Qué mierda insinúas?" nuevamente Levi comenzaba a perder la compostura, este chico no dejaba de ser idiota, de eso no había dudas.

"Desde que te recogí que tienes ese semblante de asesino, ahora que lo dices, me dijiste que podrías ser un asesino pero dijiste que no, ¿decías la verdad, cierto?"

"No…no voy a responder más estupideces de tu parte, si tienes sueño, duérmete ya. Si no tienes sueño, te duermes de igual manera." Terminó por cubrirse el rostro con las sabanas, dejando escapar un gruñido de exasperación.

"Por cierto, chico…" aun así Levi comenzó a hablar nuevamente. "¿Dijiste que eras un año menor que yo?"

"Si, así es… ¿comenzaras a tratarme como un adulto?"

"En lo absoluto, porque parecieras tener 15 años pero solo tienes…24, ¿verdad?"

Eren dejó escapar otro gruñido pero se dio absolutamente por vencido de tratar de defenderse. "23 en realidad, pero los 24 los cumpliré pronto. De todas maneras no es una brecha tan grande así que trátame como tu igual, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No" y así tal cual, no dijo nada más. Su respuesta fue tan directa, tan fuerte que simplemente no sacó más excusas. En el fondo, estaba sonriendo, la diferencia de edad era mínima en comparación a sus otras vidas, pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlo como a alguien menor, no lo trataba así por fastidiarlo, simplemente quería revivir un poco esos tiempos, con cualquier cosa, con la limpieza o con la manera de tratarlo, aunque no fueran gestos recíprocos.

Eren sin hacer caso a las sugerencias, comenzó a preguntar sobre la vida de Levi el cual no respondió con grandes detalles, pero habló de su familia, sin mencionar el asunto del dinero, solamente que era una familia simple e hijo único, que vive en Londres y estudió finanzas. De ahí mismo aprendió que Eren había estudiado artes, cosa que realmente ya se esperaba.

"A diferencia de ti, Eren. También estoy de vacaciones pero no vine aquí por ser idiota, sino que estoy recorriendo los lugares que generalmente son poco visitados o mencionados, encontré este lugar en el mapa y me pareció buena idea y no, no he comprado estupideces como tú"

A esas alturas, Levi ya había olvidado cuantas veces Eren había gruñido frente a sus palabras, pero cada vez que lo hacía, le parecía gracioso y provocaba en él, más ganas de jugar de esa manera.

Por el resto de una hora continuaron hablando de temas familiares, Levi pudo tener la paz interior de saber que tanto la madre como el padre del castaño estaban a su lado, no sabía si estos también poseerían memorias pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo. El chico comenzó a relatar algo de su niñez, un chico violento que tendía a meterse en problemas, de pocos amigos, muy pocos que en realidad no hablaba mucho con ellos, desde pequeño que le interesaba el arte y no tuvo dudas al entrar a la universidad. Como actividad extra se dedicaba a hacer deporte, correr por las mañanas y pertenecer a un equipo de karate que por el momento estaba en pausa, lo cual explicaría los músculos definidos del muchacho cuando Levi había captado su cuerpo a través de esa camiseta.

Descubrieron que ambos disfrutaban de las largas caminatas en lugares tranquilos, con árboles o naturaleza de por medio pero que en los lugares que ambos vivían, eso era algo difícil de hacer. También Eren dejó ver su amor por el mar, donde lamentablemente en su hogar no tenía acceso a este, pero cada vez que iba a de vacaciones al mar, lo disfrutaba más.

Dejó en claro que pese a que trabajaba ilegal, con casi ancianos, era enormemente feliz pescando a las 5 de la mañana en marejadas peligrosas.

Levi simplemente le hizo saber que no le desagradaba el mar tampoco, pero sus razones eran obviamente ligadas al chico que estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, detalle que se guardó para si mismo.

"Eren"

"¿Mmm?" el chico ya estaba casi dormido en ese momento.

"Llévame a tu trabajo mañana, no quiero pescar…es desagradable el olor y probablemente los botes no deben estar limpios pero quiero ver eso. Luego, podemos ir a caminar a algún lugar"

En verdad no era una pregunta y nunca intentó ser una, a lo que Eren simplemente dijo un muy suave y cansado. "De acuerdo"

* * *

El pelinegro estaba casi abrazándose a sí mismo en el muelle, tenía un abrigo largo, un gorro de lana cortesía del chico y unos guantes infantiles cortesía del mismo chico. Comenzaba a lamentar su decisión al ver que el muelle, las cercanías, todo estaba absolutamente sucio y había restos marinos muertos en las cercanías, las algas no eran precisamente de un olor exquisito.

Cuando los pescadores volvieron, vestidos de sus trajes ridículos de pantalones amarillos para no mojarse, bandas en la cabeza, gorros o simplemente una camiseta pequeña como si no fuera invierno en la zona, Eren estaba ahí, riendo y agitando un enorme pescado muerto en su mano.

De tanto que fue agitado ese pescado, su boca se abrió y de este salieron restos de comida.

Asco.

Lo único por lo que realmente no lamentaba esa idea, era porque el semblante de Eren al haber pescado tal animal, era tan feliz que no sabía cómo describirlo con palabras.

Los pescadores, quienes parecían tener un corazón blando por el muchacho joven de poco dinero, sin amigos ni familia en la zona, decidieron que se le regalarían ese pescado grande que había atrapado, que estaban felices por él de que hubiera hecho un amigo, es decir, el hombre bajo. Que disfrutara ese pescado con él.

Los pescadores, sucios por cierto, se acercaron al más bajo y comenzaron a hablarle entre todos, que cuidara bien a Eren, que no hicieran maldades como los chicos jóvenes, le ofrecieron trabajar también y muchas cosas más que realmente no merecían ser nombradas, lo único espantoso fue la mancha de agua y quien sabe que más que quedó en su abrigo.

Ambos terminaron por discutir en qué lugar se iba a cocinar ese pescado, incluso Levi dio la idea de llevarlo a un restaurante y que lo cocinaran por ellos, pero Eren se negó rotundamente a ello. A fin de cuentas, optaron por la "casa" de Levi que estaba mejor equipada con una cocina más amplia, según el pelinegro.

Camino a aquella casa, Levi explicó a quien pertenecía ese hogar, quienes eran Farlan e Isabel, inventando que se habían conocido hace años y mantenían la amistad desde esos tiempos. Los había encontrado de manera casual en este pueblo, asegurando al castaño que no se preocupara y usara la cocina como quisiera.

Mientras que Levi fue excluido totalmente de la cocina al mencionar que sus niveles de cocinero eran bajos, casi deplorables. Se excusó que nunca había sido lo suyo cuando en realidad, en su casa, muy pocas veces se acercaba a la cocina a cocinar algo para sí mismo.

Cuando el pescado, que no fue nada más que pescado a la plancha con aderezos y jugo de extraña procedencia pero que olía delicioso, Levi ya había colocado a lavar el abrigo que ahora olía a pescado, junto a toda la ropa que había usado ayer. Agradecía su estado inmune porque hoy ni siquiera tenía rastros de esa gripe. Volvió usando unos jeans clásicos y una camiseta negra de mangas largas con un logo de alas plateadas en su espalda, cosa que Eren se quedó observando más tiempo del que hubiera captado.

"Mejor sacas una foto, te durará aún más. Recuerdo donde la compré así que si quieres, te mandaré una extra a tu casa"

"No, no es eso. Es decir, me gusta…y mucho pero estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"¿Qué?"

En ese, Eren levantó la mirada para observar fijamente los rasgos del pelinegro, este alzó las cejas ante la reacción pero espero con tranquilidad, luego Eren negó con la cabeza y le dijo que lo olvidara, ante ello, Levi solamente maldijo en sus interiores.

Al rato ambos comenzaron a comer en absoluto silencio, hasta que el más bajo probó aquel pescado y fue inútil intentar quedarse callado.

"Me sorprende lo bien que sabe este pescado, viniendo de un chico que apenas usa la cabeza"

"¡Hey!" exclamó Eren indignado, cruzándose de brazos ante ese cumplido tan poco agradable.

"Tch, no te quejes, está bueno" rodó los ojos y optó por las mejores palabras, alzando sus cejas con gracia al ver como el semblante del castaño cambiaba drásticamente.

"Cocino mucho con mi madre y como el pescado es algo que no comemos habitualmente, me enseñó todas las recetas que conoce, esta es simple pero es deliciosa…"

"Felicitaciones a ella entonces, tu eres un vil imitador"

"¡Agh, Levi!"

Eren intentó golpear una pierna del pelinegro por debajo de la mesa, pero terminó por patear la silla que estaba al lado, lo único que se escuchó en todo el comedor fue el quejido de Eren.

Sin embargo, aunque fue gracioso verlo sufrir de esa manera, era la segunda vez que decía su nombre de una manera tan natural, que ese tono de voz, la manera en que sus labios se movieron al decir su nombre, todo aquello, quedó grabado nuevamente en su cabeza y en él, generó una extraña sensación de felicidad.

Pero nada de eso podía decirlo.

* * *

Los días continuaron, ambos se encontraban cada día de su estadía, desde las mañanas hasta la noche donde partían caminos a sus respectivos domicilios. Más de alguna vez, Levi intentó invitarlo a quedarse pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas sin sonar sospechoso, después de todo no llevaban muchos días de conocerse…técnicamente.

Mientras Eren trabajaba, Levi estaba en casa, decidiéndose finalmente de reportarse frente a Hange via Skype, quien estaba más que alterada al no saber absolutamente nada de su amigo por largos días, siquiera había contestado a los mensajes de su celular. Tuvo que disculparse por más de media hora para que Hange dejara de hacer tanto escándalo, disculpas que fueron olvidadas cuando Levi mencionó las palabras mágicas.

"Eren está aquí"

La voz de Hange retumbó en sus oídos tras los auriculares, bajando el volumen de golpe ante eso. Al poco rato después, Erwin se unió a la conversación y todos se vieron directamente a sus rostros. Hange se encargó de darle la noticia a Erwin quien simplemente asintió y se quedó observando a Levi por un largo rato, al igual que Hange.

"El no recuerda nada, ¿verdad?"

Mencionaron los dos al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

"¿Acaso es tan obvio?"

"Bueno, no dijiste absolutamente nada más, además tu rostro, Levi. Es una mezcla de felicidad con la sensación de comer un limón sin sal"

"Ugh, cuatro ojos, no más comparaciones como esas, no es sano" exclamó Levi, llevándose un apoyo de Erwin con aquello de la salud.

Sin embargo ninguno de los tres continuó con aquel tema, de Eren haber recordado todo como los demás, seguramente no pararían de hablar pero nadie preguntó detalles, nadie preguntó que hacían ni donde estaban, preferían dejarle la libertad a Levi el explicarle tanto como quisiera, quien los actualizó de manera simple. Ambos salían como amigos a variados lugares, pasaban el tiempo juntos y nada más, Eren generalmente no recordaba absolutamente nada pero seguía siendo igual de idiota.

Por suerte, Hange y Erwin estuvieron agradecidos de que el humor de Levi seguían intacto, pues no había que ser genios para saber que el pelinegro no lo estaba pasando absolutamente bien por dentro.

La conversa quedó de lado para que los tres amigos comenzaran a hablar de temas variados que los involucraba a los tres juntos, más que nada recordando viejos tiempos, siendo esta la primera video llamada que compartían entre los tres.

Levi solo mencionó lo mucho que lamentaba no poder haber hecho bromas de brazos con Erwin en la época antigua.

Hange no paró de reír por horas al decir una gran cantidad de chistes que involucraban al viejo Erwin y su único brazo, Levi compartía la gracia, mirando con malicia al rubio el cual no parecía estar demasiado contento.

"¡No atrapé absolutamente nada!" un voz joven se hizo escuchar en la sala en que estaba Levi, miró a su izquierda y observó como un Eren entraba por la puerta de su "hogar" sin pedir permiso, ni golpear ni nada que involucrara sentido común y respeto por las casas ajenas. Erwin y Hange guardaron silencio, pues habían escuchado la voz y no tenían que adivinar realmente.

"No puedo creer que puedas tener tan poco respeto y no puedo creer que sigas diciéndome que no te trate como un niño cuando te comportas como uno. ¡Eren ensucias el piso!"

Se escucharon gruñidos por parte de ambos, Levi olvidando que estaba siendo totalmente escuchado mientras que Eren no se daba cuenta de la situación hasta que visualizo el entorno, observando con curiosidad la computadora encima de la mesa.

"No tenía idea que tenías conexión a internet en esta casa, tu amigo es bastante generoso"

"No lo uso demasiado así que…" finalmente volteo su rostro a la computadora, donde sus dos amigos le miraban con una media sonrisa juguetona, incluso Erwin. "¿Qué miran?"

"¿No nos van a presentar?" exclamó Hange, aguantándose la risa de la situación. Erwin apoyó esta vez a la chica.

"Son un dolor de trasero"

Y como no era suficiente, justo Eren apareció por detrás de Levi como aviso de comercial inesperado, mirando con curiosidad la pantalla, visualizándose el mismo y notando que su rostro estaba sucio y su cabello alborotado.

"¡¿Por qué no me dices que me veo espantoso?!"

"No es mi problema" desconectó finalmente el auricular de la computadora y suspiró, rodando los ojos. "Erwin, mujer loca, este es Eren. Eren, ese idiota es Erwin y esa mujer loca es Hange"

"Es todo un gusto, Eren" mencionó Erwin con toda la cordialidad del mundo, haciendo sentir inmediatamente seguro al castaño, quien saludo como correspondía, sonriendo levemente.

"¡Eren, Eren, Eren, eres una monada!" exclamo Hange sin contenerse sus gritos, alaridos y muchas cosas más en los que Levi se vio obligado a bajar el volumen. "Gracias por hacerle compañía a este hombre tan gruñón, estábamos preocupados de que haría un viaje sin conocer a nadie y esparcir su odio por el mundo."

Con eso Eren comenzó a reír, de inmediato tomando una confianza por la chica aunque en un principio le había generado algo de escalofríos. "No hay problema, es difícil de manejar pero es como un gatito, te ganas su confianza y todo es mejor" y obsequió la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Mientras que Levi le obsequió uno de sus mejores pisotones.

Hange estalló en carcajadas mientras que Erwin comenzaba a reprochar a Levi por su comportamiento, no mucho después Eren se excusó para irse a dar un baño, pidiendo permiso a la vez para usar el baño a lo que Levi solamente exclamó un "shuu, shuu, vete a bañar canino" y Eren solamente le miró mal, retirándose y despidiéndose como se debe. A los minutos, Levi conectó los auriculares nuevamente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Es un poco difícil controlarse" dijo Hange que ahora hablaba con calma, con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Es el mismo de siempre, no tan joven pero…es él, ¿no Levi?" en ello, el pelinegro asintió sin dudarlo. "Pero tengo una duda, sé que Hange también la tiene… ¿quieres hacerle recordar todo?"

Levi abrió sus ojos en shock, era una pregunta que comenzaba a circular en su cerebro hace un par de días, atormentándolo de cierta manera, por una gran cantidad de razones que probablemente sus dos amigos ya entendían.

Fue incapaz de responder esa pregunta.

* * *

Una semana y media después, ambos chicos establecieron una rutina de encontrarse en sus casa, Eren entraba como si nada a la casa del otro hombre, usando sus redes de conexión, su sofá, el televisor y la chimenea que era absolutamente cálida, más porque los días estaban absolutamente fríos. Casi siempre se encargaba Eren de cocinar, hubieron días donde comieron por si solos y no se encontraban hasta el atardecer pero a la larga se encontraban a la hora de la comida y se hizo costumbre que el castaño cocinara y el otro limpiara.

Nadie se quejaba en verdad, Levi estaba tranquilo, olvidaba todo de vez en cuando y se centraba en el presente.

_De esta manera no todo es tan malo…_

Pero luego recordaba algo clave.

_Esto no va a durar así por siempre. _

Y esa responsabilidad caía únicamente en el chico castaño que ahora estaba frente a la chimenea, escribiendo cosas en su móvil, mirándolo varias veces, enviando mensajes de voz a su aparentemente madre concluyó Levi. Muchas veces se perdía a si mismo mirando el fuego y otras veces se quedaba más de dos horas en silencio mientras dibujaba en su block, dibujos que se rehusaba a mostrar porque "no eran buenos". Levi rodaba sus ojos cada vez que intentaba ver algo y no obtenía nada.

"Levi…" le llamó Eren en ese momento, el anochecer había caído finalmente y otra vez comenzaba a llover afuera.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el otro mientras se acercaba a él con dos tazas de té, la única cosa que le quedaba excelente. Se sentó a su lado en ese momento y Eren apartó sus dibujos para tomar la taza entre sus manos, ambos quedaron sentados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

"Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa… he hecho bastante, hemos conocido varios lugares de aquí, ¿no?" se ganó una afirmación del otro "caminamos por senderos verdes, navegamos contra tu voluntad en un bote, visitamos edificios antiguos y gracias a ti pudimos arrendar un auto por el día. Ha sido muy agradable en verdad…pero creo que debo volver" sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, Levi desconocía la razón de su tono de voz que era algo melancólico o su semblante. "Solo quería decir que estoy…estoy…" comenzó a titubear levemente y finalmente se dignó a mirar fijamente a su acompañante, obsequiándole una sonrisa mucho más leve, más tierna incluso. "Agradecido contigo, me sentí mal por abusar de tus fondos pero no aceptabas una negación mía… y bueno, me divertí mucho, conocí lugares que no esperé conocer, fue todo muy bueno… y debo reconocer que es agradable llegar aquí y que me recibas con ese rostro tuyo, porque siempre olvido limpiar el lodo de las botas" comenzó a reír por eso pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo. "No me arrepiento de ayudarte ese día, con esa gripe tan mágica tuya que se quitó al día siguiente."

Levi en ese momento estaba mirándolo con firmeza, reía cuando tenía que reír, lo hacía de corazón pero a la vez era un reflejo. Las primeras palabras del mucho resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_Él debe volver_

Esa estadía que pareció ser un sueño hecho realidad, entre comillas, pues no era absolutamente perfecto y la vez realmente lo era, comenzaba a conocer su final. No quería decir palabra alguna, quería detener el tiempo, quería hacer cambiar de parecer al muchacho, quería insistir en que aún tenían tiempo y lugares para conocer pero el chico ya había tomado su decisión.

No quería responder…pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

"No tenía idea que eras tan cursi para tus cosas, Eren. Pero no eres el único de todas maneras, mereces saberlo. Me divertí también y de no ser así, no te hubiera vuelto a ver más… no esperé conocerte ni enfermarme, jamás doy gracias cuando los virus me atacan pero esta es una excepción. Eren Jaeger, eres un dolor en el trasero pero eres agradable de tenerte cerca"

El chico volteo a ver la chimenea de golpe y Levi notó como las orejas del muchacho comenzaban a sonrojarse de manera leve, el pelinegro alzó una ceja pero no comentó al respecto.

"No sabes lo que me alegra saber eso" comentó Eren y de Levi solo obtuvo una sonrisa que duró apenas unos segundos, eso fue suficiente para él.

Luego de un par de horas, Eren dijo que tenía que volver a casa y arreglar sus cosas, Levi trato de insistir en que se quedara por asunto de la lluvia pero el otro mostró deseos de caminar bajo esta y que no le haría caso.

Fue inútil seguir insistiendo.

"Eren…antes de que te vayas, si vas a arreglar tus cosas. Haré lo mismo"

"¿Qué, que estás diciendo?" preguntó consternado, sin esperarse eso en lo absoluto.

"Que volveré contigo, imbécil. Ambos debemos volver a Edimburgo para tomar nuestro vuelvo, así que…volveré contigo. Quiero volver a casa también, estoy algo cansado en verdad. Necesito mi cama y estar lejos de lodo en las botas"

Con eso se ganó una risa por parte del castaño. "No tienes que hacerlo, Levi…yo"

"No lo hago por ti Eren, simplemente es una buena fecha para volver"

"No debí esperar un gesto tan lindo de ti Levi, no debí" exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa.

"Vas aprendiendo bien, Eren. Muy bien"

Ambos se quedaron así por un momento y Eren se encogió de hombros.

"Sé que has querido ver un dibujo de los que hago, dejé uno al lado de la taza de té. Ahora me voy…así que nos encontramos mañana y nos marchamos por la mañana, tengo que despedirme de los viejos y estaré listo… ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, Eren. Tu solo llámame ante cualquier cosa, ahora vete antes de que se ponga más helado, deberías quedarte pero eres un imbécil de primera"

Eren le mostró el signo de amor y paz con la mano, en cosa de segundos había desaparecido en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando Levi se acercó a observar el dibujo, este estaba doblado en cuatro partes, era un papel blanco pequeño. Cuando finalmente estiró el papel, se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato mientras se mantenía de pie, caminó hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos hasta dejarse caer sentado en el sofá.

En la hoja, había un dibujo de ambos en versión mini, poco elaborada, Levi con una cara de enojo y Eren con una cara sonriente, ambos estaban en el bote que habían subido hace un par de días atrás, el bote estaba sobre el mar dibujado a pequeñas hondas, unas nubes de algodón y un sol con una cara feliz, un dibujo de absoluto prescolar y aun así, no pudo describir lo feliz que se sentía.

Sin dejar de ser importante… ese bote se llamaba "Freedom".

Aquella noche fue difícil dormir, fueron apenas una semana y unos cuantos días, casi dos semanas en total y aun así recordaba cada día con exactitud. Cada salida, cada risa, cada pelea que no eran pocas, por decir, que peleaban cada día pero al rato terminaban por reírse el uno del otro, poco a poco Levi comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con el chico, como nunca antes en verdad. Podía dejar salir tranquilidad por su parte, paz de la cual Eren se reía porque no podía creer que Levi pudiera ser tan pacifico en algunos momentos.

Las comidas que Eren preparaba, las cenas, los dibujos que no podía ver, las pequeños cuentos de infancia que más que nada Eren compartía, no se podía quitar de la cabeza a un Eren metiéndose en problemas, subiéndose a los árboles o perdiéndose en los bosques por todo un día. Todos esos días, sin excepción alguna… los recordaría.

Cuando la mañana llegó, sus cosas ya estaban listas, todo estaba como antes la casa estaba limpia, intacta, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí antes. Ambos quedaron de encontrarse frente a la parada de autobús y cuando se encontraron, la realidad fue más notoria: Era hora de volver.

El viaje fue largo, casi silencioso. Eren durmió luego de la primera hora y Levi no tardó en seguirlo, se notaban a sí mismos, ninguno de los dos había dormido bien esa noche, sus ojos cansados lo demostraban, pero nadie dibujo absolutamente nada.

Cuando los ojos de Levi se abrieron, fue por el pequeño susurro de su nombre, de un brazo sacudiendo su hombro con suavidad y la cara de un castaño frente a la suya. "Levi, es hora de bajar, ya casi llegamos"

Levi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se alejó de inmediato, apretó sus labios y asintió sin decir nada.

Desde Edimburgo deberían tomar un transporte al aeropuerto y ahí finalmente partirían sus caminos, ambos tenían sus maletas en sus manos. Pero nadie era capaz de decir nada, ni de acercarse a la parada, ambos miraban hacia el frente, una ciudad que desconocían, una ciudad en las cual deberían estar sorprendidos pero no había nada de ello, el silencio comenzaba a matar al pelinegro…sabia porque él no decía nada pero Eren.

"Eren, ¿qué es lo que sucede?, no te atrevas a decir que no sucede nada porque es obviamente una mentira" exclamó el pelinegro quien situó en el castaño una mirada de reprimenda, quería la verdad, quería saber, necesitaba saber.

Eren volteó a verlo sorprendido, sus labios se movieron pero no salieron palabras, en verdad solamente bajó su rostro y susurró el nombre del más bajo, sin añadir más.

"Eren, si tu no quieres volver, podemos – "

Pero Eren de la nada levantó el rostro, dejó caer su maleta con fuerza, algo al parecer había escuchado que lo hizo ponerse totalmente alerta, los ojos del castaño se abrieron con fuerza, sus manos se apretaron de la misma manera, su boca se abrió por completo y por un momento, pareciera que su respiración se detuvo. Movió sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero no salieron palabras.

Y todo lo que Levi pudo observar fue a Eren correr en cierta dirección.

Todo sucedía de manera lenta y rápida a la vez, podía escuchar cada paso que Eren daba, como los autos tocaron sus bocinas cuando el chico pasó frente a ellos pero este no les prestó siquiera una mirada.

De los labios del castaño salió una palabra, un nombre difícil de captar

Muchas personas miraron al chico con susto, sorpresa o desconcertados, pero solamente una persona lo miró con sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la boca y negando con la cabeza, dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Eren se acercaba corriendo a estas alturas.

No era una buena señal, Levi lo sabía, no era una buena señal.

Debería comenzar a correr tras Eren…debería.

Pero el momento en que los brazos de Eren abrazaron a esa chica que parecía absolutamente sorprendida, el momento en que la alzó del suelo y besó su mejilla repetidas veces, el momento en que los ojos de Eren se aguaron ante el encuentro, el momento en que Eren le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño, que reconocía y no reconocía a la vez.

Su cuerpo se quedó frio.

No sabía que decían, no entendía que decían, las personas hablaban pero no entendía nada, solo observaba como Eren aun la mantenía en sus brazos, como ambos cambiaban de semblantes a cada palabra, como ambos se miraban, como él la quería y ella…

¿Ella se apartaba?

Debió captar las señales en algún momento, la primera señal fue la mala sensación de dejar ese pueblo, la segunda mala señal fue el silencio que compartieron todo el viaje, la tercera señal fue Eren al no responder a su pregunta, la cuarta señal fueron las bocinas de los autos, la última señal fue la chica lucir más asustada que feliz…

Todas esas señales estaban advirtiendo una sola cosa, esa advertencia era: La chica no se encontraba sola, un sujeto estaba al lado de Eren.

En ese momento Levi agarró las maletas, el sujeto apartó a la chica y Eren de uno y el otro, Levi comenzaba a correr como no había corrido hacía mucho tiempo y por último el hombre sin aceptar la mierda de nadie, lanzó un fuerte golpe en la cara del castaño, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo al piso o eso pareció ser, cuando en verdad fue Eren que ya no tenía fuerzas en lo absoluto.

Pero Levi lo último que logró saber, fue que de su boca salió un grito de furia mencionando nada más una palabra, que su mano dejó caer su maleta en la zona donde ocurría todo, aquella mano que terminó por empuñarse y dio a parar directamente a la cara del sujeto, derribándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía en ese cuerpo, en esa vida, en ese momento.

Eren jamás olvidaría como el pelinegro gritó su nombre aquel día.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo lamento y a la vez no lo hago, tiene que haber mas drama en esto!  
Pero tengo la sensación de que se lo esperaban de cierta manera.

Este capitulo está titulado de esa manera por la canción "I can't take my eyes of you" por Damien Rice. No puedo decir que realmente tenga absolutamente que ver, pero al escucharla pensé en este capitulo por el lado de Levi a Eren.

Tuve ciertos problemas con este capitulo, tuve varios bloqueos y tanto dialogo no me convencía del todo, pero lo dejé tal cual. Quería demostrar como es que se llevaban hoy en día, aunque avanzara algo lento en algunas escenas. Espero que les guste la representación de sus "yo" actuales, la poca diferencia de edad y como van avanzando.

Ya que finalmente vemos interacción de Eren y Levi en este capitulo, agradeceré de manera mas personalizada  
Gracias a: Niruu, Kloloe, Luna, Adeline Ainsworth, KathKolmer, y la persona invitada anónima o personas xD  
Mención especial a Adeline que fue capaz de ver exactamente a través de mi plan (lo de la ID), que me dejó pensando en que debo ser menos obvia xD

Me hacen felices también cuando dejan un review por capitulo y todo lo que dicen, muchisimas gracias!, abrazos para todos!

Nos vemos a la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 6,5 - Starry Night

**NOTA: **Este capitulo no es una continuación del anterior, este toma parte en medio del capitulo anterior. Explicando con mayor detalle las aventuras vividas por los dos chicos.

En las notas del final me explicaré mejor, ¡mil disculpas si hice pensar lo contrario!

* * *

_**Capítulo 6.5: Starry Night**_

Las mañanas eran generalmente aburridas para el pelinegro, pues aunque tuviera que hacer parecer que ese era un viaje de placer, no tenía grandes expectativas de recorrer la pequeña ciudad. Al menos no cuando cierto chico de ojos verdes no estaba alrededor de esa casa o simplemente en su cercanía.

A esas alturas no podía entender cómo es que el pequeño lazo que habían formado se sentía tan sólido, tan…natural. Más de alguna vez pensó en el destino pero al recordar al bendito destino, sentía nauseas exageradas que lo obligaban a desconcentrarse para dejar de pensar babosadas cursis que no iban con su persona, rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón en el cual se encontraba, dejando el periódico a un lado.

Hasta hace poco lo había encontrado, hasta hace mucho menos durmieron bajo el mismo techo y hasta hace nada Levi le había "presentado" a sus amigos, a los que Eren solamente mencionó que parecían ser buenos sujetos, el más bajo quiso responder algo como "eso deberías saberlo bien" pero como siempre, digería sus propias palabras.

No habían vuelto a quedarse a dormir nuevamente bajo el mismo techo pero sus charlas duraban hasta altas alturas de la noche, el día anterior las palabras fueron escasas pero compartieron una buena tarde de películas en la televisión, sentía aún que el chico tendía a reservarse un poco con su persona, no podía culparlo, más de alguna vez estaba su semblante de frialdad o poco interés en su cara por simple costumbre y Eren no dejaba de ser un libro abierto que dejaba ver sus emociones a flor de piel.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que se acostumbrara nuevamente a su actitud y saliera de Eren aquel chico travieso desencadenado que alguna vez fue con él.

Pero siempre existía la duda, ¿ese chico aún existe dentro de él?

¿O Eren volverá a confiar en él siendo que ya no hay una relación de rangos entre ellos?

Eran simplemente dos extraños que se encontraron en circunstancias extrañas.

Pero el interés de compartir el uno con él otro era mutuo, quizás porque no conocían a nadie más, al menos por parte de Eren. Tal vez el chico era tímido en verdad, más de alguna vez mencionó que era alguien de pocos amigos porque nadie era capaz de aguantar su actitud explosiva.

Lo gracioso es que hasta ese día, no lo había visto explotar de esa manera que tanto hablaba.

Mientras que Levi, siendo discreto como siempre, buscaba las maneras de prolongar esos momentos, vivir el día a día que se le fue regalado sin pensar en que haría mañana.

Tras dejar de mirar la ventana, lugar en el que se había situado a pensar, su estómago comenzó a pedir por el combustible diario llamado desayuno. Apenas eran las 9 y tanto de la mañana, por lo que Eren aún estaba trabajando, vendiendo pescados probablemente.

Agarró su abrigo, sus guantes y se colocó unas botas cortas, iba simplemente vestido con unos jeans oscuros y un sweater de cuello redondo, las mañanas eran frías sin excepción. Agarró las llaves, su dinero y salió por la puerta, siendo recibido por un aire frio que hizo temblar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero en ese momento recordó otra cosa que había hecho temblar su cuerpo de esa manera.

El día que observó cómo Eren vendía esos pescados, usando todo su pulmón para atraer a los clientes, un muchacho joven de por sí ya atraía clientela por diferentes motivos. Pero el brillo de sus ojos al promocionar un animal muerto en proceso de descomposición era algo digno de ver, usando toda su voz, haciendo ofertas prometedoras y más de alguna vez gritando alguna que otra palabra en un intento de acento escoces.

Sin mencionar, que cada vez que le pedían cierta pieza de pescado, el respondía con un animado: ¡Aye, aye, sir!

Esa era otra gran diferencia entre el presente y el pasado, sabía que el muchacho era infantil a sus 15 años pero jamás había mostrado tal sonrisa, tal ánimo, tal entusiasmo por algo tan simple como el pescado. Lo que más emoción sacaba de él era lo que tenía que ver con exterminar titanes o cuando…estaba a solas con su Capitán, es decir, el pelinegro. Pero siempre recordaba al muchacho retraído, lleno de pensamientos negativos, de preocupaciones que deseaba borrar de su mente, un chico que día a día vivía su propio infierno.

Y ver a ese mismo chico, años más tarde, con una sonrisa como aquella y un ánimo imposible de medir, era un regalo digno de recibir.

En su tren de pensamientos matutinos, ya había llegado a su lugar preferido para obtener un buen desayuno, más que nada por ser un lugar cercano a casa y la señora que se encargaba de hacer el pan de la mañana tenía buena mano con ello, además de que el lugar cumplía con sus expectativas higiénicas por suerte.

La señora en la cual pensaba, fue la misma que lo recibió en el café, con un saludo cordial, le llevó hasta una mesa junto a la ventana y tomó su orden silenciosa. A lo que el pelinegro solo asintió con el rostro, en cosa de minutos llegó una taza de té negro para él.

Otro punto bueno de aquel café hogareño era ese té.

A los minutos un plato con huevo a la poele, jamón ahumado a un costado y un tomate partido en rodajas estaba frente a sus ojos. Además de mermelada de arándano a un costado, en un pocillo blanco reluciente de porcelana. Tenía un aroma fresco, era levemente saludable y el pan se observaba a simple vista que estaba recién hecho. Le había bastado nada más un día odiar el desayuno típico escoces, demasiadas cosas que no irían bien con su estómago donde probablemente lo tendrían en el excusado toda la tarde.

Pese a que viniera de Inglaterra, un país con una no muy buena gastronomía, desayunos groseros y Fish & Chips. Él mantenía un estilo de comida más saludable que los demás, prefiriendo el pan al desayuno, con aderezos simples o pan baguette, por influencia de su madre, la taza de té no podía faltar en su diario vivir.

Muchos decían que era algo de típico inglés, pero nadie sabía que gustaba del té negro desde antes de que existiera un lugar llamado Inglaterra.

* * *

Con el estómago lleno y una compra sorpresa en su mano, emprendió camino de vuelta a casa, donde le bastó caminar un par de cuadras antes de ser detenido por una voz, no iba a negar que al escucharlo algo se sintió bien en él.

"¡Levi!"

Cuando el pelinegro se volteó, encontró a un Eren caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa amplia, un gorro verde musgo de lana y mitones del mismo color, no podía aun creer que ese muchacho tuviera solo un año menor que él.

"¿Ya terminó el trabajo?"

"Si, no quedó pescado alguno, siquiera uno para mi… pero gané dinero extra"

Levi alzó sus cejas y de inmediato hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha, palmeando con la suavidad un par de veces la cabeza del muchacho, por su estatura tenía que estirar bastante el brazo pero no era incomodo hacerlo. "Buen trabajo por hoy"

Eren titubeo por unos momentos y asintió cuando la mano se retiró de su cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa leve pero feliz. "¿Qué llevas ahí?" preguntó señalando una caja pequeña en mano del más bajo.

"Un pastel, lo compre para mí y para ti, podemos comerlo esta tarde, ¿qué dices?" le miró de reojo en esos momentos y no tuvo que esperar respuesta vocal para saber que el otro iba a decir que si, la sola sonrisa más amplia habló por si sola.

"Que generoso Levi" dijo con gracia mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado del otro, quien ya había retomado su marcha. "¿Es porque tus amigos dijeron que eras un cascarrabias?"

"Ellos no dijeron tal co –"

"No pero dijeron algo similar" dejo escapar una risa leve y negó con la cabeza. "Pero agradezco el gesto, cambiará la visión que tengo de ti"

"Cállate Jaeger, cállate. Te quedarás sin pastel" entrecerró sus ojos lanzando una mirada de pocos amigos en dirección a él.

"¡Bien, bien!" se llevó ambas manos a la boca y asintió. Pero comenzó a reír al ser llamado por su apellido. "¡No soy un cadete!"

Levi alzó unas de sus cejas y rodó los ojos, prefirió continuar con el juego antes de dejarse llevar por las malas sensaciones de sus sentimientos.

"No, probablemente serias un fracaso"

"¡Hey!"

* * *

Al llegar a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, Eren enseguida fue a la cocina para verificar que había en la despensa mientras Levi guardaba el pastel en el refrigerador.

"¿Quieres comer algo en especial hoy?" preguntó el castaño mientras observaba unas verduras, no se sorprendió de que todo estuviera en buen estado aunque las cantidades eran escasas.

"Lo que gustes, has algo que te guste hacer y punto. Pero no hagas un maldito chiquero en la cocina" le advirtió mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia hacia el muchacho tras haber terminado de guardar lo que tenía en manos.

"¡Oye, eso no va a pasar!" en un principio comenzó a reírse por ello, pero a medida que el más bajo continuaba hablando, su sonrisa fue borrándose de su rostro.

"Eso espero, el pescado que hiciste estuvo bueno pero nunca esperé encontrar uno de sus ojos en el fregadero… ugh. Así que más te vale no hacer una porquería, Jaeger"

Los ojos del castaño se dirigieron hacia el fregadero, siquiera recordaba haber dejado un ojo en ese lugar, en su entusiasmo por hacer de cocinar a alguien más, había olvidado un poco los detalles de la limpieza y de paso, lo meticuloso que parecía ser el pelinegro con ello. Luego frunció el entrecejo y sus pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse negativos, él no tenía que estar escuchando quejas de algo que hacia bien, un mísero error no era nada, no merecía tales advertencias por algo que podía arreglarse.

Armándose de mil problemas en su propia cabeza, finalmente el muchacho comenzó a gruñir y se cruzó de brazos, luego agarró el delantal de cocina y lo lanzó al rostro del más bajo, lanzando unas malas palabras en su propia lengua mientras pateaba el suelo un par de veces, cuando su rabia dejó de ser tan física, sus palabras fueron las siguientes.

"¡Eres tú quien no sabe cocinar, si quieres comer algo, al menos deja de ser un maldito dolor en el trasero, Levi!"

"Oye mocoso, estas levantándome la voz" respondió este mientras alzaba una ceja, retirando el delantal de su cara, sin ceder al alza de voz de ese momento.

"¡No te levantaría la voz sino actuaras como un viejo que se queja por todo, soy un año menor que tú así que no me trates así tampoco!"

"Eren"

"¡Puedo hacer las cosas bien!" exclamó mientras se acercaba al otro, apretando los puños de paso. "¡¿De acuerdo?!"

A esa altura el castaño estaba casi gritando, con los ojos enfurecidos y los puños apretados, en cualquier momento pareciera que fuera a golpear a alguien, cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se mantuvieron de esa manera por un momento. El castaño no dejaba de lucir furioso y el otro no dejaba de mostrarse serio pero poco a poco eso fue cambiando, luciendo cansado y finalmente arrepentido.

"Lo siento, Eren"

Las cejas del más joven se alzaron en sorpresa y enseguida su semblante se relajó de una manera que hasta para él fue impresionante, apretó sus ojos y se llevó una mano tras la nuca, mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco. Ahora se veía avergonzado…sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar, colocándose el delantal que antes había tirado.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento y Levi comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que había dejado fuera la noche anterior, a limpiar nuevamente hasta que lo sucio estaba olvidado mientras el aroma a la comida invadía la casa misma.

Sin nada más que hacer, Levi se acercó a la cocina pero sin entrar en ella, agarró una silla y comenzó a ver al chico cocinar, este aún se veía algo avergonzado, incluso triste. No alzaba la vista en lo absoluto ni nada, no como la vez que había hecho el pescado, ese día escuchó como el castaño tarareaba una canción desconocida pero esta vez solo era silencio.

"Mamá siempre me ha dicho que tengo una paciencia corta, un temperamento fuerte. Tiendo a explotar cuando algo no me agrada o no me parece, no lo hago por todo…solo por las cosas que me parecen injustas… recuerdo que una vez unos chicos de un grado más alto estaban golpeando a un muchacho más joven, cuando vi eso, en cosa de segundos estaba golpeando a los más grandes y gritando más barbaridades de lo que un niño debería decir. Un día trataron de robarle el bolso a una anciana de mi barrio, alcancé al sin vergüenza y sin querer, quebré su nariz además de dejarlo inconsciente, los policías se tornaron en mi contra de no ser por la anciana. Muchas veces siento enojo que no sé de dónde viene…o porque está ahí, si las cosas no son como deberían, no lo acepto. Si un idiota quiere ser mi amigo, debe dejar de ser idiota para serlo…si alguien quiere usarme, lo usaré de tapete antes de que me use a mí."

"¿Y es por eso que apenas tienes amigos?"

"Si… cuando empecé e trabajar aquí, los viejos pescadores me dijeron que si no cambiaba la cara, no iban a dejar que vendiera más pescado. Al parecer siempre estaba…a…así" en ese momento se volteó, con el ceño fruncido y un semblante absolutamente enojado.

"Como yo" agregó Levi, sin sonar enojado ni mucho menos ofendido, incluso una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los ojos de Eren se expandieron en asombro y volteó el rostro de inmediato. "Como tú" y finalmente, después de lo que parecieron eternidades, dejó escapar una risa corta de sus labios.

"Me vieron por muchos años como un niño problema, Papá y Mamá me apoyaban pero fuera de ellos, solo tenía amigos con los que no compartía demasiado. Por suerte, cuando estudias artes, no necesitas de grupos, de amigos, de personas…solo de tus pinturas y de ti mismo. Nadie me vería como un problema, odio que me vean como un problema…"

El chico se apartó de la cocina con un tenedor en mano, en el tenedor había un pedazo de papa cocida pinchado, que sopló unos momentos y acercó a la boca del más bajo, este alzó sus ojos pero no dudó en nada, abrió su boca y aceptó el pedazo de comida, asintiendo para decir que estaba delicioso.

"¿Por qué te enfureciste esta vez?" preguntó Levi, medio sabiendo la respuesta. Pero esa pregunta siempre se la hacía al menor cuando estaba enfadado, cuando no era capaz de hablar con nadie y pareciera vivir un tornado dentro de sí mismo, hacía que el muchacho hablara todo lo que tuviera que hablar.

Pero esta vez fue más difícil, este no respondió de inmediato, simplemente le dio la espalda y continuó cocinando hasta que luego de unos minutos, el fuego estaba apagado. "Generalmente cocino para mí y mi familia, te imaginarás que no soy el que hace platos para sus amigos, unas cuantas veces solamente pero nada elaborado, nada…con verdadera intención. Cuando me dijiste que no sabías cocinar, quise…sorprenderte" en eso se llevó una de sus manos tras su nuca y comenzó a rascar su cabeza. "Y en ello, olvidé los detalles… nunca revisé el fregadero pues tomé por adelantado que tú te encargarías de la limpieza, que es lo poco que he aprendido de ti y… lo olvidé, no me percaté…de que intentando hacer algo bueno, cometí otro error…otro problema, no me gusta ser un problema." Se encogió de hombros en ese momento y se quitó el delantal cuando finalmente había terminado de servir la comida en ambos platos. No era nada más que un estofado de verduras al jugo de especias, con arroz blanco aromatizado con otras especias verdes.

Ninguno continuó hablando hasta que estuvieron sentados en la mesa, uno frente a otro pues la mesa no era exageradamente grande y era mejor mirarse, que seguir dándose la espalda o esquivándose. Con un par de copas de refresco, ninguno de los dos comenzó a comer hasta que Levi comenzó a responder.

"Aun creo… que ha sido el mejor pescado que he comido, he ido a restaurantes con mi familia pero el que tu hiciste era muy diferente, Eren. Con o sin ojo de pescado en el fregadero y…" se llevó un bocado de verduras a la boca, luego un poco de arroz. Cometiendo el error de no soplar antes de tragar por lo que se notó en su rostro que su lengua se estaba quemando. "¡Oh mierda!" se llevó el vaso de refresco a la boca y dio un sorbo largo, dejando escapar un suspiro. "Mierda…independiente de esa estupidez que acabas de ver, este estofado está…¿Eren?"

En ese momento se detuvo al ver que el muchacho estaba cabizbajo, sus hombros temblaban constantemente y no decía nada, por un momento pensó que estaba llorando hasta que la cabeza castaña se hizo hacia atrás y una risa amplia, sin frenos ni control, se hizo presente en la sala y aunque Eren se ganara una cara de casi homicidio por parte del más bajo, no dejó de reír por un largo rato.

* * *

Continuaron comiendo en un leve silencio, intercambiando una que otra conversa acerca del trabajo de Eren, de la época universitaria del castaño y una que otra anécdota con su madre, en ello, Levi aprendió del muchacho que este sabia como hornear pan casero.

Ambos terminaron nuevamente sentados frente a la chimenea, en la alfombra que estaba frente a esta, con sus piernas estiradas y sus codos chocando uno contra otro, ninguno de los dos sentía necesidad de moverse.

"Cuando Hange y Erwin estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo era un cascarrabias, deberías creerles. Me conocen más tiempo del que crees… tampoco soy alguien fácil de tratar, Eren. Mi semblante, a diferencia del tuyo, tiene a lo más 5 facetas diferentes y casi todas se parecen una a la otra." Eso se ganó una risa entre dientes por parte del más joven. "La gente puede tratar conmigo pero no intentan hacer nada contra de mí, supongo que doy ese aire… de que si me hacen algo, van a terminar haciendo mierda en el baño de por vida. Cuando era pequeño, hacia mis deberes, hablaba poco con los demás y me la pasaba en casa con mi Padre, el me enseñaba cosas de su trabajo hasta que yo me quedaba dormido…cuando fui adolescente, tuve la idea de desencadenarme un tiempo, goce de las fiestas…o eso creo, llegaba tarde a casa y más de alguna vez mis padres me encontraron escabulléndome por la ventana. Nunca pensé que serían capaces de castigarme y todo, hice bastantes estupideces solo por el hecho de salir de las reglas."

"¿Salir de las reglas?"

"Si, no me desagrada mi familia ni cómo vivimos, pero a veces es algo… enjaulado, siempre hay que mantener cierta forma, cierta apariencia. Es algo sumamente importante y eso cansa, supongo que de eso generé esa actitud que tu mencionaste, la de un viejo" escuchó como el castaño se disculpaba por eso pero le respondió que no lo hiciera. En el fondo solo estaba siendo el mismo ser de la época antigua pero no tenía como explicarle eso al muchacho, sin embargo su relato era totalmente cierto.

"¿Es por tu estilo de vida familiar que eres tan… casi perfecto para tus cosas?, tu sabes…la limpieza, el orden, como hacer las cosas…"

"No, eso ha estado en mi desde que tengo memoria, es como innato. No me gustan las cosas a medio hacer, las cosas mal, las molestias ni mucho menos los errores. Pero…hay buenas excepciones" eso último fue incapaz de contenerlo para sí mismo, ni pudo contener su sonrisa ladina ni mucho menos la mirada que lanzó hacia el muchacho que tenía al lado.

Y para su suerte, este captó la mirada y al parecer, el mensaje también.

Un silencio incomodo reinó entre ambos, los pies de Eren comenzaron a moverse al igual que sus labios, esquivó la mirada hacia varios lugares hasta que decidió decir algo, esperando que no sonara estúpido. "¿Soy una buena excepción para ti?"

Levi alzó las cejas, nunca pensó que preguntaría de manera tan directa, por ello, prefirió ser sincero de todas maneras. "Si Eren, tú no eres perfecto, ni yo lo soy, somos diferentes pero esa diferencia no es mala. Quizás no quieras sentirte como una molestia, como un error pero todos tenemos errores, todos somos imperfectos incluso yo…" al darse cuenta que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, hizo una pausa y continuó. "Lo que quiero decir, es que tu siendo imperfecto como dices, eres perfecto para mí."

Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de un rubor exagerado pero no evadió la mirada, sus labios comenzaron a tiritar y finalmente una palabra salió de sus labios, Levi se esperó cualquier cosa…menos eso.

"Cursi"

Eso fue todo, Eren recibió una almohada en la cara.

"¿Sabes?, olvídalo. Eres un mocoso y siempre serás un mocoso, tendrás 23 años pero pareces de 15. Si, de 15…imbécil" negó con la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba como el castaño aún tenía ese semblante infantil, aguantando la risa del momento.

"Bien, bien…de acuerdo, eso fue infantil pero es que… tu sabes, nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo y no debería creer en ti"

Y eso fue un golpe bajo para el interior del pelinegro, pero supo esconderlo.

"Pero lo hago, porque no pareces de los sujetos que dicen mentiras, ni que hablan cosas sin ser necesarias. Te podré conocer solamente de ayer y te creería, es raro. Pero me hiciste sentir mejor de lo que me han hecho sentir hace mucho" junto sus manos en ese momento y abrazó sus piernas, pues las había atraído hacia su cuerpo.

Y así como el agujero que sintió hace un momento, el pelinegro fue invadido por una sensación grata que solamente un chico como el que tenía a su lado, podía generar.

Aquel día fue primera pelea, su primer desacuerdo después de tantos, muchísimos años. Pero entre toda la diferencia entre ellos dos, existía el punto de encuentro…que nunca se perdió.

* * *

Desde ese día, el trato silencioso de las comidas quedó sellado. Eren se encargaba de cocinar mientras Levi se encargaba de limpiar el resto de la casa junto a los platos que quedasen sucios, a excepción del baño. Cuando Eren ocupaba el excusado, la ducha o el cuarto en sí, debería limpiarlo el.

Lo que los llevó a varias peleas más.

Más de alguna vez pasaron ratos en la habitación de Eren, pero la mayoría de las tardes salían a pasear por los alrededores, pues pese a todo, Eren no había hecho de turista desde que había llegado.

"Mañana tengo el día libre, por alguna razón los viejos me dijeron que saliera a disfrutar del día. Al parecer el clima estará bien…" comentaba Eren en lo que miraba una tienda de recuerdos, con las manos en los bolsillos, Levi se encontraba a su lado, estaba viendo pescados disecados y por razones obvias, compró uno para Hange.

"Hagamos algo entonces" respondió Levi sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras situaba su mirada en el muchacho. Al principio planificar algo era un poco vergonzoso para el castaño mientras que Levi era directo con sus ideas y planes, pero a medida que armaban encuentros, las respuestas del castaño eran más rápidas y sinceras.

"¡Eso quería!" exclamó mientras observaba una botella con un barco en su interior, se quedó mirando esta por un largo rato. "Aunque no sé a dónde podemos ir, es domingo y no tenemos como movernos libremente. Hemos visitado museos locales, tiendas y cosas así, pero…"

Levi alzó la mirada un poco, observando como ese barco parecía ser tan interesante para el muchacho, pero lo que realmente captó su atención, fue un modelo mini de automóvil que estaba en el mesón, hecho de metal.

"Olvídalo, tengo una idea. Eren… mañana despiertas temprano, preparas una canasta de comida y desayuno, me esperas y aprovecharemos el maldito día. Y si haces una pregunta, como sé qué harás, no iremos a ningún lugar…ahora compra ese barco y vamos por lo que necesitamos"

"… ¡Si, si señor!"

Aquella tarde se despidieron un poco después de que se metió el sol, Eren era incapaz de esconder el entusiasmo mientras Levi se mostraba tranquilo como siempre. Al llegar a casa, se instaló de inmediato en su computadora y buscó lo único que era necesario, tardó por lo menos dos horas en encontrar un servicio decente pero logró con ello…y ahora por fin comenzaba a sentir ese entusiasmo del castaño.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren salió de su casa ante el insistente ruido de un auto tocar su bocina, estaba a punto de gritar al dueño para que se fuera al infierno pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, allí estaba Levi con un auto…un mini rojo, reluciente…antiguo, muy antiguo pero no dejaba de ser un mini con dos franjas blancas cruzándolo desde adelante hacia atrás en la pintura.

"Vaya manera de recibirme por la mañana, Jaeger. Anotaré en un libro que tu manera de decir buenos días, es mandando al infierno"

"¡Oye!" reclamó el muchacho que ya estaba vestido y listo, sin embargo no cerraba la boca tras ver el auto. "¡¿Pero como, cuando…donde…tuyo?!"

"Calma mocoso, calma" negó con la cabeza y palmeó el techo del auto, el hombre estaba de pie frente a la puerta del conductor, con una sonrisa ladina. "Es nuestro por un día entero, a diferencia tuya, tengo dinero ahorrado para este tipo de gastos…" esa era una pequeña mentira, porque abusó nuevamente los ingresos que no le pertenecían, pero eran detalles. "Vamos a recorrer los alrededores, Eren. Tengo un mapa, GPS y todas esas estupideces que no nos permitirán perdernos, ahora trae tu trasero, las cosas y no pierdas más el tiempo."

Y aun así Eren continuó tartamudeando, cuando subió las cosas al auto, de paso sacó un par de frazadas, un termo con agua caliente y distintas cosas que asumió que necesitarían. Se imaginó que irían a un picnic a pie pero jamás eso. Finalmente en el automóvil, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Cuando salieron de las calles del pueblo, Levi esperó pacientemente por la guía del castaño, que extrañamente no demoró en más de dos segundos en expresarlas.

"¡A la izquierda!"

"Oh, tranquilo chico. ¿A dónde me llevas?"

Pero solo recibió una risa misteriosa de respuesta.

El viaje no fue largo en ese momento, no para el lugar que Eren quería visitar. Ambos estaban en la carretera a ese punto, solamente se extendían praderas verdes a su alrededor y eso generaba en Levi una sensación de gratificación, todo se veía tan plano, tan libre, tan acogedor hasta que a lo lejos divisó una gran vivienda.

"¡Ahí!" señaló Eren con el dedo aunque Levi siquiera se molestó en seguir ese dedo. "Ese es el castillo que había querido visitar pero…no pude y… ¡ese es!" titubeó por unos momentos y dejó el mapa de lado. Apenas cuando el auto encontró un estacionamiento decente, el chico bajo hecho un rayo.

"¿Acaso tienes algo con los castillos? ¿Quieres ser una princesa, Eren?" preguntó Levi con un tono de burla en lo que salía tranquilamente del automóvil, aunque tenía que admitirlo. El castillo era agradable a la vista pero al verlo, tuvo un pequeño Deja vu. Todo lo que fuera un castillo…le recordaba a sus días de escuadrón.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos la palabra "Capitán" aunque sabía de antemano que era su subconsciente.

"El castillo de Fraserburgh" dijo Levi mientras se acercaba a una placa que tenia escrito los datos históricos de aquel castillo. "Esta cosa es más antigua de lo que esperaba y se ve mejor que los malditos ancianos de la costa, increíble" alzó una de sus cejas mientras observaba más allá. Notando algo diferente a lo común de los castillos. "Eren, esta cosa es un faro… ¿Por qué demonios es un faro?"

"¡Ah!, según los viejos…era un castillo antiguo que permaneció siendo un castillo hasta que decidieron transformarlo en un faro, no sé por qué lo hicieron pero… ¿podemos venir aquí al anochecer?" preguntó con un semblante de súplica casi canina, Levi entrecerró su mirada y asintió, era difícil decirle que no a esa cara de todas maneras.

"Hay algo más aquí… el… wine tower" su mirada verde comenzó a buscar lo que debería ser una torre pero todo lo que encontraba era el castillo/faro y una construcción de piedra semejante a un rectángulo, pequeño y sin demasiado atractivo.

"¿Debería estar aquí, no?" preguntó Levi mientras pedía el mapa del chico, efectivamente debería estar ahí esa torre.

Por curiosidad, ambos se acercaron a la obra arquitectónica rectangular y se quedaron en silencio.

"Esto es" dijo Levi mientras estaba frente a la gran…no tan gran torre.

"Sin duda, aquí dice… pero admite que tiene su atractivo" intentó converse Eren a si mismo en vez de al sujeto que tenía a su lado.

"Es una piedra sobre otra piedra formando un maldito rectángulo, Eren"

"Pero…tiene vino por dentro…y una escalera"

"Un rectángulo frente al mar"

"Es absolutamente seguro" insistió Eren.

"Claro, hasta que el día que este rectángulo caiga al mar por algún movimiento terrenal y te hundas junto a su peso de quien sabe cuántas piedras. Esto no es seguro, es un boleto a la muerte"

"¡Levi!" dijo Eren con exasperación mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, negando con la cabeza.

La sonrisa ladina de Levi no abandonó su rostro.

Nunca más mencionaron dichosa torre, nunca más.

El viaje continuó para ellos dos, se detenían frente a diferentes tiendas y casas que parecían estar abandonadas hasta que personas salían de ellas. Más de alguna vez tuvieron que detener el auto porque un circulo de ovejas no los dejaba pasar…y en todas esas veces, Eren reía como nunca y Levi quería pasar por cada una de esas ovejas, sin dejar una con vida.

Llegaron a un museo de pescadores que no estaba realmente lejos de donde ya estaban, ni del pueblo mismo. Perdieron el tiempo ahí por mucho rato, Eren parecía bastante encantado con ello mientras Levi se encargaba de mirar los artefactos antiguos…y al chico que tenía a su lado.

"Te gusta mucho el mar, ¿cierto?"

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Eren en ese momento y asintió con torpeza luego de unos segundos.

"Más de lo que pudiera decirte, como te dije, vivo lejos del mar…hay un lago cerca de mi casa pero no es lo mismo. Sin embargo pudimos viajar en familia varias veces al mar y te prometo que mi madre no encontraba la manera de apartarme de la playa una vez que llegábamos." Se asomó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras miraba sus manos. "Me quemé como nunca una vez, desde ahí que quede muy moreno…o eso decía yo, según mi padre siempre lo fui. De todas maneras, es algo natural creo…desde que vi el mar en un cuento, que me ha gustado. Hasta podría jurar que me gustaba desde antes de entrar en razón."

"Quizás debiste nacer como una sirena, Eren. ¿No has intentado cantar alguna vez?, si llegas a matarme o encantarme, probablemente debiste ser una" bromeó el hombre con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ganándose un gruñido por parte del moreno. "Pero hablando en serio, ¿Por qué no optaste por la escuela naval?"

"Mmmh…" pareció pensarlo detenidamente en ese momento, como si nunca antes lo hubiera pensado. "No lo sé, me gusta el mar, me gusta observarlo, me gusta navegar en él… pero no me gustaría luchar en él, no me gustaría llevar armas a él…ni tampoco estar solo." Se rascó la mejilla y sonrió algo avergonzado. "Soy algo problemático"

"No tienes que decírmelo, ya lo sé"

Y nuevamente Eren gruñó por las palabras del pelinegro.

Un rato más tarde, ambos encontraron un árbol en medio de una pradera, que extrañamente aún conservaba sus hojas verdes o quizás habían salido antes de tiempo, pero fue perfecto para comer sus almuerzos en ese lugar. Aquel día había un sol radiante pese al frio de la temporada, por lo que la sombra del árbol fue grata con la brisa que chocaba con sus caras.

"Siempre había visto en películas, cuentos o cosas que no existen, este tipo de picnic bajo un árbol, sobre una manta a cuadros, sin nada alrededor más que la libertad de la lejanía, como un mundo aparte…pero nunca pensé que viviría esto" comentó Eren mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca, observando fascinado el simple paisaje frente a sus ojos. Las nubes blancas se movían con rapidez, los rayos de sol se filtraban entre las hojas, generando sobras en movimientos sobre sus cuerpos.

"Sin duda hay una gran diferencia entre una manta a cuadros a una manta con patas de perro, pero creo que sirve de todas maneras. Sin embargo pensé que no era posible encontrar un lugar así, te mereces el premio de todas maneras porque tú quisiste venir aquí. De paso es mi primera vez teniendo un picnic de esta manera…al menos con alguien que no sea mi familia." Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca mientras miraba el cielo de igual manera, cuando volteo el rostro, notó que Eren lo miraba fijamente.

"También es mi primera vez de esta manera, es gracioso… como pasan las cosas, Levi. Vine aquí con un propósito pero terminé haciendo algo inesperado. Sea como sea, está todo tan tranquilo que por un momento pensé que me gustaría que esto no se acabara"

Las palabras del castaño comenzaron a rondar por el cerebro del pelinegro, entrecerró sus ojos unos momentos y apretó su mandíbula, no podía negar que sentía lo mismo. Jamás había sentido tanta paz en su vida, tanto gozo, con tan solo mirar una pradera, las nubes pasar, el sol filtrarse entre las hojas mientras comía un almuerzo simple y delicioso.

"¿Y ahora quien es el cursi?" dijo el pelinegro con el mismo tono burlón que ha llevado gran parte del día.

Eren se quejó por un momento pero no se molestaba en lo absoluto, pues pese a todo, había observado reír al pelinegro más de lo observó en todos aquellos días y eso generaba en él una sensación de bienestar que no sabía cómo describir o expresar, si sus tonterías hacían sonreír así a esa persona, entonces estaba bien para él, sumamente bien.

En algún momento de aquel almuerzo, ambos dejaron sus platos y tazas a un costado y en todo ese proceso, cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo quizás o en diferentes momentos, pero de que los cerraron no había duda. El viento acariciaba sus mejillas, el sol calentaba sus cuerpos de una manera cómoda, pequeñas aves cantaban en las cercanías e incluso el sonido de las olas invadía los oídos de ambos.

Y sin darse cuenta…ambos se quedaron dormidos, uno junto a otro, con sus cuerpos apoyados en el tronco de aquel gran árbol fuera de temporada, con sus brazos chocando entre si y donde lentamente la cabeza del pelinegro alcanzó el hombro ajeno mientras la cabeza del castaño se acomodó tranquilamente sobre la cabeza del más bajo.

Lo suficientemente cómodo como para que ninguno de los dos despertara por lo largo de una hora y más.

El primero en abrir sus ojos fue el ojos grises azulados, quien por un momento se mantuvo perdido en el tiempo, miró a su alrededor, nada parecía encajar con su memoria pues aun sentía que estaba soñando. Recordaba estar soñando con el antiguo Eren, como ambos caminaban lejos del castillo sin sufrir peligro alguno, donde se habían detenido a descansar a la base de un árbol, donde lentamente se habían quedado dormidos y…en ese momento giró el rostro y notó como no estaba solo, con la cabeza ajena estaba sobre la suya y como sus cuerpos estaban más juntos de lo que hubiera esperado.

Probablemente no debería, no a esa edad, no de esa forma, no con algo tan cursi, pero su corazón pareció palpitar con más fuerza en ese momento.

Se maldijo a si mismo por un momento hasta que comenzó a moverse o sufriría de un problema cardiaco pronto.

"Eren…despierta, Eren…va a atardecer y…debemos ir al faro, Eren" insistió pero lo único que obtenía a cambio eran murmullos del menor, cosas inentendibles pero murmullos felices o eso parecían ser.

"Oh por dios, este mocoso" dijo exasperado mientras se quitaba de su lado por las malas, dejando que la cabeza del muchacho cayera hacia abajo hasta que la parte superior del cuerpo del castaño terminó cayendo sobre el regazo del más bajo, poco conveniente para el pelinegro.

"Ngh… ¿pero qué pasa?" preguntó la voz cansada del castaño tras haber reaccionado con la suave caída. Comenzaba a mover su rostro sobre el regazo ajeno, al sentir la extraña textura, el aroma y tocar con sus manos las piernas ajenas, abrió sus ojos con fuerza y giró el rostro para observar como el hombre tenía la vista sobre él, con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Terminaste de acariciar tu canino ser con mi pierna o aun te falta?" sin embargo no pudo evitar palmear la cabeza del castaño, sin duda alguna parecía un cachorro.

"Oye, no es mi culpa…yo de repente estaba mirando el cielo y…de repente aquí estoy" entrecerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros. "Disculpa si te incomodé o algo" susurró mientras estiraba las piernas y se sentaba nuevamente en el pasto, con algo de rapidez tras haber estado de una manera tan cercana al pelinegro.

"No te preocupes, fue en parte mi culpa…tenías toda tu cabeza sobre la mía y no querías despertar"

Un silencio se apoderó del momento, Eren parecía pensativo y algo avergonzado a la vez mientras Levi esperaba alguna respuesta, era un hombre de paciencia pero este tipo de silencios comenzaba a penetrarlo por dentro, haciendo que se apretaran sus puños.

"Estaba cómodo de todas maneras" susurró Eren mientras se levantaba y estiraba los brazos. "¡Ah!" de repente se giró para ver al más bajo y asintió. "¡El faro!"

Y sin hablar más del tema anterior, ambos retiraron las cosas del césped y volvieron al automóvil. Dejaron las mantas a la mano debido a que la temperatura iba descendiendo y las nubes negras se acercaban a ellos, Eren miraba con preocupación el cielo, quería llegar a ese faro antes de que las nubes cubrieran todo y solo pudiera ver oscuridad.

Aunque Levi tratara de tranquilizarlo, fue un caso inútil. Cuando llegaron al faro, ya todo estaba negro por doquier y antes de que pudieran subir. La entrada al faro estaba cerrada, lo que desanimó aún más al muchacho, solamente pudo ver como la luz señalaba por lo largo del mar, escuchaba las olas chocar y los barcos anunciando su proximidad a las costas.

"Creo que lloverá" susurró Levi quien fue recibido con una gota de lluvia sobre su nariz. "Eren"

"¿Ah, qué?" preguntó mientras se encontraba absolutamente ausente del momento, por lo que fue arrastrado al auto con o sin voluntad propia.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, fue que comenzó a llover con verdadera fuerza, tanto que eso sacó de pensamientos a ambos, siendo recibidos además por un fuerte relámpago que iluminó todo el cielo en su inmensidad.

"Sin duda tus amigos pescadores son muy buenos al ver el clima, ¿mencionaron en algún momento que seriamos atrapados por una tormenta desquiciada?" Levi a esas alturas ya no parecía siquiera impresionado por ello.

"Uh… bueno, cosas que pasan…supongo."

El auto al ser pequeño, comenzó a moverse con el viento, un fuerte viento que además salió de la nada, todo comenzaba a ser perfecto.

"Bien, muy bien…querías subirte al faro, no podías, querías ver el horizonte y aparecen estas nubes negras. Nos atrapa una tormenta, verdadera tormenta…y dudo mucho que sea seguro conducir, así que…elige, nos quedamos aquí hasta que pase un poco o nos quedamos aquí hasta que pase un poco"

"Creo que la segunda opción me gusta más" comentó Eren mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

"Eren, podemos venir mañana a lo del faro, no tienes que ponerte así" por ese momento creyó que estaba tratando con un verdadero niño, por lo que trato de aguantar un suspiro de exasperación.

"No es eso, no es que quisiera subirme. Es decir, si quería…pero quería que subieras conmigo, ver las estrellas desde ahí, no se…es extraño. Pero ahora solamente veremos lluvia y más lluvia" y si no fuera por el nuevo relámpago, Levi no hubiera apreciado el casi puchero que mostraba Eren a esas alturas.

"Y la lluvia no es mala en lo absoluto, ¿qué caso nunca te has sentado frente a la chimenea cuando llueve, con un vaso de chocolate caliente o alguna estupidez caliente?" mientras hablaba de ello, se giró un poco y alcanzó el termo de agua caliente que estaba en los asientos de atrás, aprovechando de reclinar su propio asiento y observar el techo una vez que tenía su té en mano. "Esto no es lo mismo pero es parecido, si no te gusta, puedes caminar"

Eren entrecerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, reclinando su propio asiento también, tapando su cuerpo con la cobija de patas de perro, la cual también compartió con el hombre que tenía a su lado, por suerte esta era bastante grande.

"A decir verdad…esto no está tan mal…"

Hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó el auto, haciendo que los dos dijeran una grosería al unísono.

Al cabo de unos segundos estaban riendo, incluso Levi, quien no reía de esa manera hace más tiempo del que pudiera recordar, de una manera tan libre, tan despreocupada, incluso si parte de su té habia caído en la manta, no le importó en lo absoluto.

Estaba compartiendo un auto pequeño que se movía con la mínima ráfaga de viento, el aire estaba encerrado, tenían una radio encendida y solamente habían canciones de gaita en ella, afuera había una tormenta con relámpagos incluidos, nada podría ser peor y mejor al mismo tiempo.

Donde probablemente la mejor parte de todas, era que el muchacho que tenía ahora mismo frente a sí mismo, reía sin control, sonreía sin temer y decía estupideces sin sentir vergüenza por ello. En un punto de la noche, ambos terminaron recostados de lado en cada uno de sus asientos, mirándose frente a frente, ninguno decía nada en lo absoluto y no era malo, porque de todos los silencios que habían compartido hasta ahora, ese era el más grato, el más calmado que hayan tenido en su viaje.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse dormidos, esta vez…no despertaron hasta que la medianoche cayó sobre ellos.

Cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir sus ojos, fue recibido por una mirada verde sobre la suya, parpadeo varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba volviéndose loco, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierto, el chico frente a si sonrió amplio.

"Esperaba que despertaras" susurró el muchacho con voz serena, alzó su mano y retiró unos cabellos de la frente del más bajo, que se interponían con su vista. "Quiero que veas algo, no he querido verlo completamente porque esperaba que despertarás… ya terminó de llover y las estrellas están afuera… ¿vamos?"

Levi siempre pensaba sus respuestas antes de darlas, analizaba las aristas, analizaba las cosas antes de entregarse pero esta vez su respuesta fue instantánea. Apenas hubo despertado, regresó su asiento a la posición normal y abrió la puerta del conductor, la humedad lo recibió y el aire fresco llenó sus pulmones, iba a quejarse por el frio invernal pero cuando levantó la mirada…

El cielo estrellado más amplio, hermoso y brillante los recibió a ambos, el faro había dejado de funcionar, no había luces en las cercanías, no había nubes negras que cubrieran el cielo, la luna estaba a un costado pero el planeta estaba iluminado, el suelo lo estaba. Cada gota de agua restante en las hojas, en el auto, en los árboles, cada gota brillaba gracias a las estrellas y Levi por un momento dudó si estaba viendo al cielo o estaba parado sobre este.

Una mirada al castaño le hizo concluir que no era el único en pensar lo mismo.

"Dime Eren… ¿valió la pena todo esto que pasó?"

"No tengo dudas de ello, Levi. Ha valido absolutamente la pena, es el cielo estrellado más…hermoso que he visto."

"…No voy a negarte eso, Eren"

Y sin necesidad de más palabras, ambos se embriagaron de aquel hermoso casi mágico paisaje que les regalaba la tierra, la tierra en paz en la cual ambos vivían hoy en día.

* * *

Días después Eren también había hecho de las suyas, pidiendo un favor a los pescadores de que le prestaran un bote pesquero que fuera más grande a los normales. Solo por unas horas, finalmente el clima estaba bien de nuevo y la marejada estaba más tranquila que de costumbre. El atardecer se acercaba ese día, ya nadie se encontraba en el muelle a excepción de aquellos dos, un chico castaño feliz y otro hombre más bajo, quien tenía la peor cara del mundo.

"Entonces, me trajiste a este lugar que apesta a pescado muerto… ¿para qué?" arqueó una ceja con la sonrisa amplia que le regalaba el castaño.

"Vamos a navegar un rato, nos vamos a perder en el horizonte y –"

"No me subiré a nada sucio" declaró Levi quien comenzaba a retroceder poco a poco ante la idea.

"¡Oh vamos, por favor, por favor!"

Y antes de que Levi pudiera protestar, unos fuertes brazos tomaron de su cuerpo como una vil princesa y contra su bendita voluntad, fue llevado al bote que los esperaba. El cual observó su nombre antes de despedirse del mundo terrenal. Jamás lo habían humillado de esa manera, siquiera el Eren de la época antigua se hubiera atrevido de llevarlo así en sus brazos por un simple capricho, porque sabía que terminaría bajo tierra si se atrevía. Pero ahora no pudo hacer nada…más que aceptar el destino frente a su vida, maldito destino.

"Freedom" dijo mientras se sentaba se sujetaba de un barandal que no estuviera sucio. Por alguna razón, eso era lo que más le gustaba del bote hasta ahora. "Me siento enjaulado dentro de toda esta mugre…ni siquiera quiero saber que es lo verde de allá abajo"

"Algas" exclamó Eren quien de la nada hizo andar el motor del bote.

"Por cierto, mocoso, antes de que me lleves a mi final en esta…cosa. ¿Sabes manejar esto, verdad?"

"Lo suficiente." Y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, el bote comenzó a andar a una buena velocidad en dirección al horizonte.

"¡Hijo de –!"

El viaje no duró más de 15 minutos, Levi no era alguien de tener realmente mareo en los botes…en los botes grandes claro. Uno como este, pesquero, en mar abierto donde todo se movía de arriba hacia abajo, además de ir hacia los lados, era otro asunto. Le tomó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la sensación, tanto que se había olvidado de los barandales sucios y las algas marinas a su alrededor.

No quería admitirlo, pero la sensación de libertad que estaba experimentando en ese lugar era la más grata que había experimentado hasta ahora, no había nadie a sus alrededores, solo el mar, solo el horizonte, solo ellos dos.

"Así que, tu grandísimo mocoso, no sabes manejar esto a la perfección, estamos solos aquí, si viene una marejada estamos condenados, estas sonriendo como un imbécil y acabas de ponerme tu maldita manta de patas caninas en mis hombros. ¿Estás preparado para morir, verdad?"

"¡Mas que preparado!" anunció con una gran sonrisa. "Sin embargo, olvidaste algo"

"¿Qué?" entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente pero el dedo índice del chico cautivó su atención, índice que indicó al horizonte y la ahora…puesta de sol.

"… ¿Solo por esto?"

Eren parpadeo algo contrariado con esa respuesta, apretó sus labios un momento pero no dijo nada.

"Hiciste todo este escándalo para mostrarme el atardecer desde…aquí" más que una acusación, era una afirmación, para sí mismo. "Eren…"

"¿Si?" preguntó ciertamente algo temeroso.

"Estás perdonado."

Y con ello, Levi no apartó la mirada de aquel atardecer, se abrazó a si mismo con la manta ridícula que estaba sobre sus hombros, de sus labios salió vapor gracias al frio pero en verdad nada importaba. Ni las algas, ni la suciedad, ni la viscosidad, ni el frio, ni el día, ni la hora, ni la vida, ni el destino.

Porque estaba seguro que esto era parte de la promesa que alguna vez hizo con el antiguo muchacho de ojos verdes, descubrir el mundo, descubrir el mar que los libros tantos hablaban, observar juntos todo esto y huir de las murallas por siempre, ese fue el deseo que alguna vez salió de los labios de Eren, donde Levi no pudo encontrar objeción alguna, porque por muy poco probable que sonara, la sola idea de descubrir mundos nuevos con el muchacho, alentaba su ya viejo corazón.

Más de alguna noche tuvo un sueño así, que estaba junto al muchacho, observando el mar teñido de naranja, las nubes teñidas de la misma manera y el astro más brillante del universo se escondía en el horizonte, en ese mar que tanto deseaban ver. En ese sueño, ambos tenían sus manos tomadas.

Esta vez, este Levi actual observó sus manos, ambas estaban separadas por escasos centímetros, sin embargo Eren estaba totalmente hipnotizado por el ambiente que no notó como el más bajo lo miraba, como este se tentaba a tomar su mano.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sin embargo aun así estaba feliz, porque aunque solo uno recordara esa irreal promesa, bastaba en cierta manera, porque al menos uno de ellos logró cumplir el cometido de observar nuevos mundos, nuevos horizontes junto a la compañía del otro.

En un bote llamado "Libertad".

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto nació de un debate mental que tuve tras terminar el capitulo anterior, si bien quedé conforme con el 6. Al menos en lo que tenia que ver con la trama en si pero no quedé contenta en la relación que ambos formaron. en el sentido que quedó muy pobremente explicado, había pensado hacer este capitulo antes de terminar el 6 pero no estaba segura, ahora me decidí y aquí está.

Para que así tenga mayor sentido, la relación que ambos tienen, que en cierta manera será clave para el capitulo que continua. La cual si será la continuación.

Espero que esto alivie la angustia que generé con el anterior xD

De paso, si hay algún error gramatical, me encargaré de ver eso mañana (pero no teman en apuntarlo) pues ahora es bastante tarde pero quería subirlo de todos modos.

Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo! gracias por los hermosos comentarios!

Y en respuesta a **Andy Jaeger**, este fanfic es Ereri/Riren. Es decir, habrán momentos donde Levi dominará y otros donde Eren lo hará, me gusta lo dinámico xD  
No puedo prometer cuando, ni donde ni nada, pero así será!.

Nos leemos!

PD. Pueden buscar imágenes de los dos lugares que visitaron, si googlean "wine tower fraserburgh" encontrarán ambas cosas (Faro y "torre"). Y quizás entiendan porque Levi decía lo que decía o les dará tanta risa como yo


	8. Capítulo 7 - Protección

**Capítulo 7: Protección.**

Un calor profundo comenzó a recorrer todo el largo de su brazo, su puño ardía y sus nudillos contribuían con sensaciones eléctricas que no abandonaban sus nervios, el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado y lo notaba, pues el hombre golpeado yacía en el suelo, con una mano sobre su mejilla y un semblante donde la palabra "furioso" no bastaba para describir su rostro. Mientras el castaño estaba inmóvil, no sabía que semblante poseía, si se encontraba bien o mal, lo único que sabía es que todos en ese momento permanecieron en silencio, todos.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a entrar en acción, comenzó a caminar sin apartar la mirada del hombre que estaba aún en el suelo, entre ambos intercambiaban miradas de verdaderas fieras. El movimiento acechador de su cuerpo se detuvo cuando tuvo al castaño a sus espaldas, hasta ese momento no le había mirado siquiera un segundo pero si se interponía entre él y el desconocido, sería capaz de protegerlo. No iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie provocara un mínimo raspón en la piel del muchacho.

En este mundo no iba a permitir más dolor en ese chico.

Pero existían cosas que estaban fuera de su poder y entendimiento.

Los ojos del castaño no dejaban de estar absolutamente abiertos, su mirada estaba situada en el hombre que ahora yacía frente a su cuerpo, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo estaban protegiendo, ni tampoco podía dejar de observar el semblante que este llevaba en ese momento, podía casi palpar de ser posible, la ira que irradiaba el pelinegro, no pasaba por alto la manera en que sus dedos se apretaban más de ser posible contra la palma de sus manos, Levi parecía un animal frente a sus ojos y todo por un simple golpe. El chico tragó en seco pero no sintió miedo de él, no pudo discernir sus sentimientos porque la voz de la chica se hizo presente, arrebatando todo rastro del pelinegro de su mente.

"Eren" ella dijo "…hablemos"

Todas las miradas se centraron en ella, un deje de esperanza en su mirar trasmitía el chico de ojos verdes, mientras un suspiro abandonaba los labios del otro sujeto en el suelo mientras que Levi observaba impasible la situación, hasta que ella se acercó al muchacho en el suelo y tocó su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mirado a alguien de una manera tan fría, cargando la amenaza en su faceta. Esa amenaza que encontró los ojos color avellana de la chica, entre ambos sus miradas se conectaron y bastaron un par de segundos para que las palabras silenciosas hicieran contacto entre sí.

Lo único que transmitió Levi con su mirar fue: No te atrevas a lastimarlo.

Ella solamente apartó su rostro y se alejó de ambos hombres, llevándose al castaño consigo. No tardaron en encontrar un parque donde ambos se sentaron, alejados del mundo y la sociedad.

El pelinegro finalmente apartó la mirada cuando unos pasos se hicieron sonar, se acercaban a él y no necesitaba saber de quien se trataba. Se volteó lentamente mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, sus labios formaron una línea recta y su cuerpo dejó salir toda la tensión de antes, pues amenaza no iba a sentir de aquel sujeto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron compartieron un mutuo silencio que el contrario decidió quebrar.

"Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ese chico era Eren, de haberlo sabido, siquiera me hubiera acercado"

Las cejas del pelinegro se alzaron en sospecha, si este sujeto quería disculparse por el asunto o algo, no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, menos usando excusas que no eran ciertas. "Intentando actuar como el santo a estas alturas no va a generarte ningún beneficio. Si estás diciéndome que por ser Eren no hubieras metido tu maldita nariz en el asunto, él debe conocerte también, sin embargo, él estaba tan perdido como yo frente a tu insignificante presencia."

"Oye, estoy intentando arreglar las cosas aquí sin uso de palabras que –"

"No me importa en lo absoluto, pedazo de mierda"

El sujeto, quien no encontraba como responder a tales palabras, guardó silencio. Era un hombre de cabello castaño ceniza, similar al color de la madera de los olmos, mientras que sus ojos eran oscuros como el chocolate. Para la mala suerte del más bajo, este sujeto era más alto que él, por una cabeza y media al menos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese sujeto ya se mostraba intimidado.

"Ella es mi chica, golpearé a todo aquel que pueda hacerle problemas o intente abusar de ella, que es lo que parecía estar haciendo ese chico" el sujeto notó como el otro iba a responder ante ello, pero habló antes de que eso sucediera. "De haber sabido que ese era su novio, no hago absolutamente nada. Lo conozco, pero él no a mí, si es que ahora te queda más claro"

Las palabras dejaron de tener coherencia cuando este otro mencionó aquello del noviazgo, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal pero enseguida volvieron a entrecerrarse. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar alguna palabra pero se cerraron de inmediato, sus cejas se juntaron mientras comenzaba a recibir los inicios de un dolor de cabeza.

"Hay algo ahí" dijo el pelinegro "que no tiene sentido. ¿Ella es tu…?"

"Novia" respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, alzando las cejas mientras recibía el cuestionamiento ajeno, poco a poco las piezas se armaban en su cabeza pero prefirió no decir absolutamente nada al más bajo, esperando que este entendiera por sí solo. "Pareciera ser que entre todos eres quien menos sabe de toda esta locura"

"¿Te importaría deleitarme?" preguntó con un deje de veneno en la voz, con esa actitud despectiva suya que siempre tenía encima.

"Si dejas de actuar de esa manera y de mirarme como si quisieras lanzarme a la carretera, con gusto" y el sujeto tuvo la osadía de mostrar una media sonrisa, finalmente ambos estaban a la par en su propia cancha.

"Alguien está jugando a hacerse el listo, pero si esa es tu condición, puedo cumplirla" se acercó al hombre y tomó asiento en una de las bancas que tenían ahí cerca, cruzándose de piernas mientras acomodaba las maletas cerca de su persona. "Por ahora"

El hombre no tardó en captar el paso que le generaban y se sentó junto al más bajo, sin mirarlo pues su mirada se situó en la otra pareja que estaba a la lejanía, estos aun hablaban sin demostrar demasiado, la tensión era fácilmente visible en ellos.

"Esa chica, ha sido mi novia por unos cuantos meses hasta ahora. Ese chico ha sido su novio por más tiempo que yo, yo sé todo…él no sabe absolutamente nada, siquiera sabe de qué yo existo. No sabe quién soy ni que hago aquí" detuvo su relato por un momento, cuando unos extremadamente furiosos ojos verdes se situaron en sus ojos cafés, ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada hasta que la chica captó la atención del muchacho. "Al parecer ya sabe de mi existencia"

Las manos del pelinegro se apretaron al notar la mirada furiosa del castaño, no tenía que ser genio para saber que el mismísimo infierno se estaba desatando dentro del muchacho, ya lo había visto explotar una vez y hasta el momento estaba algo sorprendido de que eso no ocurriera, pero tampoco se sorprendería si de la nada el castaño se acercara y golpeara con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto que tenía a su lado, cosa que no intentaría detener por nada del mundo.

"¿Es esta alguna clase de poligamia o planean plantearle la situación al muchacho que probablemente quiere matarte en este instante?" preguntó Levi mientras mantenía el tono de voz neutral aunque sus palmas comenzaran a doler por la fuerza en que sus manos estaban apretadas.

"Preferiría eso antes de lo que realmente va a pasar con él, en unos minutos más tu amigo va a estar nuevamente soltero" este hizo su cuerpo hacia adelante y colocó sus codos sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

"¿Eso no es una victoria para ti?, porque estoy seguro que no es esa la cara que deberías estar haciendo" arqueo una ceja, aunque le estuvieran contando todo este asunto con tranquilidad, seguía sin entender nada.

"No hay mucho que celebrar, no es justo para el chico. No solo le están dando la fabulosa noticia, sino que también se enterará del engaño y todo lo que eso conlleva, ya sabes, las mentiras, la desconfianza y esas cosas que arruinan todo."

"Tu actitud de santo ángel me provoca nauseas, deja esa estupidez o realmente tu cara conocerá la maldita carretera" susurró en voz sumamente baja, ya no podía detener el veneno de sus palabras ni como sus dientes se apretaban al dejar salir casi cada frase.

"No quiero ser un santo ángel o esas mierdas, cuando conocí a esa chica, ocurrió toda esa locura de atracción y mutualidad inevitable, cuando ya habíamos avanzado lo suficiente como para no dar pasos atrás, ella decide contarme toda esta aventura amorosa que mantiene con este chico hace casi un año, pero que es incapaz de terminar porque teme quebrar el corazón del muchacho. Intenté convencerla pero fue inútil, ¿de acuerdo?" las palabras del muchacho comenzaban a salir cada vez con mayor molestia de su voz, en cierta manera, cargaba con un deje de desespero y lamento, más el enojo mismo de la situación. "Intenté decirle más de 10 veces pero fue inútil, ella es… tan" negó con la cabeza un par de veces. "Nunca creí que las personas se tomaran tan en serio las relaciones a distancia, pensaba que eran estupideces pero si son tan serias como para llegar a esto…" dejó salir un suspiro largo y volteo el rostro para ver al hombre que tenía al lado, este tenía la expresión que esperaba.

Al no haber respuesta alguna, el sujeto continuó "¿Sabes dónde vive ella?"

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue una ceja arqueada y un semblante sombrío, ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con el asunto.

"Fraserburgh, ella vive en Fraserburgh…y ese chico"

"En Austria" terminó por concretar Levi mientras cerraba sus ojos y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, esta jaqueca lo iba a perseguir el resto del mes, de eso estaba seguro. "Porquería, todo esto es una maldita porquería." Se mantuvo de esa manera por unos momentos, dejando salir el aire por su nariz con más fuerza de la necesaria, buscando calmar su combustión interior. "¿Ella sabía que Eren estaba aquí?" preguntó de la manera más calmada posible.

"No"

"Eso explica porque reaccionó de esa manera, pero entonces, ¿Qué mierda hace ella en esta ciudad?"

"Vivo aquí, hace tres semana fue San Valentín así que ella decidió que –"

"No me interesan explicaciones detalladas, solo quiero entender lo necesario de esta porquería. O mejor dicho siquiera quiero entenderlo, he escuchado suficiente porquería como para saber que lo demás es aún más porquería, aun quiero lanzarte a la carretera. No porque seas el maldito cómplice de esa maldita mujer, sino porque seas tan estúpido como para seguir con esta mierda y con ella que es incapaz de hacer algo bien"

Cansado del asunto, decidió levantarse, arreglar su ropa y sacar al castaño de ese lugar, no necesitaba saber más, nadie necesitaba saber más.

"¿Has estado enamorado?" preguntó el sujeto que también se levantaba, visualmente enfadado por todas las palabras del más bajo. "Cuando amas a alguien, no importa que tantas estupideces haga, el amor es más…loco que cualquier otra cosa"

"Eres solamente un estúpido que no sabe nada, al igual que esa estúpida. Estar enamorado no te vuelve un estúpido, si pierdes el maldito sentido común y tu propia inteligencia, eso es porquería, no es amor." Bajó la mirada hasta su propia mano, finalmente liberó el puño que mantenía, observando las marcas de sus propias uñas en su piel. "Más te vale marcharte, ese muchacho no es un debilucho y estúpido hijo de puta llorón, el momento en que te vea, va a descuartizarte como vil basura y yo ayudaré en ello. No intentes responderme de vuelta o perderé la maldita paciencia"

Siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás, sus piernas comenzaron a caminar con rapidez en dirección a la otra pareja, arrastrando las maletas sin cuidado, su entrecejo estaba fruncido como nunca, su mandíbula comenzaba a doler por la tensión de su mordida, todo dolía y todo ardía pero nada quemaba más que la mirada que le dirigió a la chica cuando esta notó que se acercaba.

"Eren" le llamó con voz firme, situándose frente al muchacho que en ese momento se mantenía cabizbajo, no hubo reacción de su parte. "Nos vamos"

"Nosotros aun no…" interrumpió la chica pero se quedó en silencio al momento en que esa mirada gris se situó en ella, generando un nudo en su garganta.

"Terminaron" declaró el pelinegro, con mayor victoria de la que pudo controlar. "Es todo, ya no necesita escuchar más basura de la que probablemente has dicho. Sin embargo te daré un consejo, si quieres hacer algo correcto el día de hoy, lo que debes hacer es…" en ese momento Levi solamente dio dos pasos hacia el frente, de manera en que quedó a escasos centímetros de la chica, sostuvo la mirada y añadió. "Cerrar el pico y largarte de aquí. Ahora"

Sin embargo, antes de que el veneno saliera de sus ojos, algo capturó la atención del pelinegro, fue una mano que agarró su muñeca. No demoró en llevar su mirada a esa zona y fue que el castaño decidió moverse, alzando su rostro para mirar al pelinegro. Sus ojos mostraban enojo, más del que pudiera transformar en palabras, su ceño estaba fruncido, de una manera que parecía casi dolorosa, podía observar como sus dientes estaban apretados tras susurrar una pequeña palabra. "Detente"

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron en sorpresa e incredulidad.

"Detente, no es asunto tuyo, no es tu maldito y estúpido asunto, deja de decir tantas malditas malas palabras" no usaba un tono de voz fuerte ni mucho menos feroz. Era un tono bajo, casi en susurro, rasposo y ahogado, lo cual fue aun peor junto a la mirada que le dirigía al pelinegro.

Levi no pudo decir nada al respecto, lo único que sentía era el dolor en su muñeca tras el fuerte agarre que Eren tenía en la zona, más el dolor que generaban miles de cuchillos enterrarse dentro de si tras ver como el sujeto de su protección lo trataba como un…estorbo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, la chica susurró una leve despedida a la cual ninguno de los dos hombres reaccionó. Ella en algún momento abandonó el lugar, al igual que el mundo pareciera haber abandonado a esos dos hombres, que eran incapaces de mirarse o decir algo al respecto. El único cambió fue que Eren, tras un pequeño momento, dejó de apretar la muñeca ajena y la dejó en libertad, volviendo a bajar su rostro para quedarse en absoluto silencio.

El pelinegro se alejó unos cuantos pasos sin apartar la mirada del castaño pero era inútil, ya no había un vínculo entre ellos en aquel momento. Como nunca, se dio por vencido de la situación y sacó su teléfono, necesitaba usar de sus privilegios en este momento. Tras una llamada a una operadora, un hotel y un número de taxi, logró arreglar una habitación de hotel para ambos, en cualquiera que tuviera un espacio libre.

El viaje fue silencioso cuando el taxi vino por ellos, Eren no opuso resistencia esta vez al movimiento, se subió de una manera mecánica y se bajó de la misma manera del vehículo, todo el trayecto hasta el ascensor fue silencioso y absolutamente frio. Ninguno de los dos se miraba o más bien, Eren no correspondía las miradas obvias y no obvias que su acompañante generaba, siquiera parecía estar consciente de lo que ya pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando las maletas estuvieron dentro de la habitación y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Ambos caminaron en dirección a la habitación, la cual era una sola separada por dos camas individuales, sin decir demasiado, Eren se dejó caer en una de las camas y se quedó de espaldas mientras perdía la mirada en el techo. Levi se quedó de pie en la puerta de la habitación, observándolo de brazos cruzados. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con cierta inquietud sobre sus brazos, apretando sus propios músculos al no existir medio entre ellos, al no haber nada que pudiera conectarlos en ese minuto, sentía a Eren más lejos que nunca y peor aún, pensaba que era su culpa. Nadie había pedido de su ayuda ni que se entrometiera en estos asuntos, el solamente lo hizo sin pensar en nada más.

El pelinegro estaba perdido en palabras, hasta hace un rato estaba totalmente seguro de querer proteger a ese muchacho pero desde que este mismo le lanzó la peor mirada de molestia que pudiera recordar, su fuerza interior se vio agrietada, algo que realmente no sabía cómo manejar en esta época ni situación.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó Eren de la nada, sin apartar la vista del techo ni mover siquiera uno de los dedos de su mano.

"Era mejor opción que quedarnos en la calle"

"La calle estaba bien"

"Eren…"

"Hoy iba a volver a casa, Levi. Quiero irme a casa" susurró esta vez con una carga más negativa en su voz, nuevamente ese tono casi ahogado pero furioso.

"Es mejor esperar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no estás bien"

"Lo estoy, puedo caminar, puedo respirar y comer, eso es suficiente, quiero irme a casa"

"No lo estás, terminarás en cualquier lugar menos en casa"

"¿Qué mierda sabes tú?"

"No estás bien"

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con mayor fuerza que antes, apretó sus dientes unos momento, nuevamente el fuego comenzaba a invadir todo el interior de su cuerpo y de su alma, el fuego lo consumía hasta nublar su razón.

"¡Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy, solo quiero irme a casa y dejar este maldito y estúpido país!" se sentó de golpe tras sus palabras y volvió a lanzar esa mirada llena de resentimiento en dirección al más bajo, casi queriéndolo apuñalar con la misma. "¡Estoy cansado, gasté dinero, mi tiempo y todo lo demás en venir a esta mierda y ya tengo suficiente!" apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerzas, cerrando sus ojos de la misma manera, tratando de no dejar salir ningún fluido de sus ojos. "¡Deja de meterte en todo esto y hazte a un lado, vámonos!" levantó una de sus manos y golpeó su propia pierna con fuerza, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente para volver a lanzar esa mirada de odio.

Levi lo observó sorprendido por unos momentos, sus ojos completamente abiertos y en un estado de shock que duró unos segundos hasta que un pequeño suspiro abandonó sus labios. Relajó sus facciones y perdió todo rastro emocional de su rostro. "Deja de gritar en este mismo maldito momento" susurró de manera amenazante, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados. Ladeo el rostro levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castaño. "¿Es mi culpa, Eren?" la caminata continuaba en su dirección, casi sentía que pisaba vidrios a medida que se acercaba al menor. "¿Es mi culpa que te hayan engañado, Eren?" los centímetros se hacían escasos y eso generaba que el mayor bajara el rostro y su mirar, para que la conexión entre sus ojos no se cortara. "En lo que a mí respecta, tú tienes piernas, puedes caminar como tú dices, respirar y hablar. Puedes irte cuando quieras a donde quieras, solo estoy tratando de prevenir de que no termines botado en la maldita calle como un maldito cachorro extraviado."

Y en ese momento logró llegar a la máxima cercanía posible, donde la punta de sus pies topaba casi con los zapatos ajenos. Fue ahí que alzó una de sus manos y agarró el mentón del castaño, no dejando que moviera su rostro ni un solo milímetro, las palabras del pelinegro comenzaban a surtir efecto en el otro, este se veía aún más molesto que antes, de poder escupir fuego probablemente lo hubiera hecho, veía venir un sinfín de insultos a su persona pero Levi se mantuvo con el mismo semblante desde que comenzó a caminar; serio e intocable.

"Y estoy malditamente seguro de lo que digo, Eren. Porque desde que llegamos aquí que no has dejado de temblar como el cachorro al que me refiero, porque sabes bien que al volver a casa todo va a seguir exactamente igual. Puedes culpar estas tierras cuanto quieras, pero tu propio hogar se sentirá como una mierda también. Esto es real, pedazo de mierda, así que despierta y reacciona de una maldita vez, perdiste tu oportunidad en ese momento cuando ella estaba ahí" y en ese momento el agarre en su mentón fue aún más firme, sin medir el hecho de que quizás dejaría la marca de sus dedos por unos momentos. "No sigas perdiendo el tiempo…Eren."

Y finalmente la mano que agarraba ese mentón, suavizo el agarre de sus dedos y dejó caer el brazo de una manera inerte que no pudo controlar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, una de las manos del castaño atrapó su muñeca y lo jaló con fuerza. Levi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y se dejó jalar, avanzando los pasos restantes hasta el muchacho, este estaba de piernas abiertas y sentado en esa cama, por lo que Levi quedó entre ellas, frente al muchacho…quien no tardó en hacerse hacia adelante y apoyar su rostro en parte del estómago y pecho ajeno.

Liberó el agarre de su muñeca y se aferró a su cintura con sus dos manos, afirmándose de su vestimenta, atrayéndolo más de ser posible, escondiéndose del mundo y de su mirada, el castaño no dejaba de temblar.

Y finalmente ahora comenzaba a llorar.

Era un llanto casi silencioso, de vez en cuando se escuchaba uno que otro sollozo y a veces una que otra palabra que intentaba formar alguna oración, sin embargo lo que más el pelinegro pudo escuchar fue "no es justo" una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos tuvieron una idea de cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, Levi solo sabía que su vestimenta estaba húmeda en la zona donde Eren se encontraba y Eren solo podía entender que mientras más lagrimas dejaba caer frente a ese hombre, más calma comenzaba a aparecer sobre sus hombros. El temblor de su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo y los murmullos eran cada vez más escasos, no importa cuando tardara el castaño en dejar salir lo que tuviera que dejar salir, el de ojos grises azulados no se movió, no se quejó ni emitió gesto de poca comodidad, lo que en verdad hizo, fue alzar una de sus manos y acariciar la base de la cabeza ajena, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos.

"Lo siento…" susurró Eren luego de un tiempo, lo suficiente como para que el atardecer cubriera con sus colores naranjas toda la habitación en la que se encontraban, filtrando la tenue luz por las ventanas. El chico se separó a escasos centímetros del otro solo para levantar su mirada, sus mejillas estaban mojadas aun, sus ojos vidriosos y algo enrojecidos, sus cejas ahora mostraban solamente tristeza pero eso no evito que pudiera mirar al otro. Enseguida sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente sin enojo de por medio. "No debería haberte gritado, no a ti. No tienes por qué estar aquí y lo estás de todas maneras, yo…lo siento, Levi."

El pelinegro solo soltó un suspiro y arqueo una ceja, moviendo lentamente la mano que estaba en los cabellos ajenos, la llevó hasta el rostro del muchacho donde retiró un rastro de lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, acariciando unos segundos la mejilla del menor. "Deberías preocuparte más por cómo te ves, luces espantoso. Más te vale no salir de aquí o asustaras a todos"

El muchacho parpadeó algo sorprendido y enseguida soltó una pequeña risa agotada, pero que no dejaba de ser una risa, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla nuevamente cuando sonrió con debilidad ante el hombre. "Eres malvado" susurró sin reproche verdadero alguno. Finalmente, sus manos dejaron de aferrarse al más bajo, cosa que el pelinegro en cierta manera lamentó. Un frio invadió el cuerpo de ambos cuando se separaron completamente, sin embargo, Levi enseguida tomó asiento junto al castaño.

"Bueno…ya sabes que te mentí" dijo Eren mientras situaba sus ojos en sus manos cuando en realidad no veía nada en particular. "Este viaje fue únicamente para buscarla a ella, darle una sorpresa romántica… llegué a ese pueblo antes de San Valentín pero cuando fui a la dirección que tenía escrita de ella, no había absolutamente nadie. Sé que sus padres estaban fuera del país pero ella no, así que… no lo sé. Pensé que se había ido con ellos o algo surgió, trate de contactarla todos los días pero no podía, al parecer me había bloqueado de todos los medios" se encogió de hombros, dejando salir una risa amarga de sus labios. "Que patético… es todo esto. Preguntaba por ella a todos los que ahí vivían pero todos decían que se había ido, nunca pensé que se había ido con alguien más…"

Levi, sabiendo que no iba a obtener la atención de la mirada del castaño, decidió colocar sus manos sobre el colchón y hacer un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, mientras miraba en dirección al techo, recordando todos esos días en que el muchacho pasaba mirando su teléfono móvil cuando se encontraban en casa de Farlan. Siempre llevaba un rostro melancólico al hacerlo, pensaba que esperaba noticias de su familia pero jamás pensó que tenía que ver con alguien más, ahora esas escenas comenzaban a tener sentido en su cabeza. "Si te hace sentir mejor, vamos a buscar a ese pedazo de mierda y le hacemos desear nunca haber nacido" alzó sus cejas ante el comentario…ni siquiera estaba mintiendo al decir eso y por suerte, eso sacó otra pequeña risa del castaño.

"No…no creo que realmente sea culpa de ese sujeto, quiero golpearlo por dejarme la mejilla adolorida pero eso tú ya lo hiciste. Yo ya no tengo más tarea con él, hasta donde sé, ese tipo cayó por ella y ella…ella le permitió estar a su lado, aun cuando yo estaba en el mapa. Ese tipo siquiera tenía idea alguna de que yo existía hasta que ella decidió abrir su boca, me dijo que…el siempre sugería que hablara conmigo pero al final nunca lo hizo, sé que nuestra comunicación estaba en mal estado este último tiempo, habían asuntos de por medio en nuestras vidas pero nunca creí que era porque había alguien más… confiaba absolutamente en alguien que me escribía a través de una pantalla, pero se veía tan genuina cuando nos mirábamos a través del ordenador que…" dejó escapar un largo suspiro y esperó unos momentos para continuar "Tenías razón"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Confío demasiado en los demás, más de lo que debería." Negó con la cabeza unos momentos y mordió su labio inferior, dejando salir una pequeña maldición de sus labios. "Ella era genuina, Levi. Lo era, ella fue la primera en notar mis intentos de arte digital, fue la primera en seguirme y mostrar interés en mis trabajos, empezamos a hablar tan fluido, tan bien…me sentía bien hablando con ella de cualquier cosa, ella amaba lo que yo amaba, el arte… y terminé por amarla a ella también. ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente amé de ella, Levi?" en ese momento volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el mayor, con absoluta duda en sus ojos. "¿Amé la imagen que ella me mostraba de sí misma o realmente ame su persona?, cuando hoy la vi, era tan extraña, tan… no lo sé…éramos extraños."

Levi sabía que esas preguntas no buscaban realmente respuestas, de antemano, no había manera de que él supiera la verdad de todo. Aun cuando el muchacho buscara ayuda con su mirada, no tenía manera de borrar todos esos sentimientos negativos del corazón ajeno, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

"Realmente soy un idiota, pensé que era posible amar desde tanta distancia. Que era posible formar algo más en un futuro, creí en un futuro cuando pisé estas tierras, creí demasiadas cosas… estuve seguro de muchas cosas y ahora no estoy seguro de nada, es…demasiado frustrante todo esto" bajó su mirada hasta su mano, empuñando la misma con absoluta fuerza, frunciendo su ceño nuevamente. "No puedo hacer nada, no puedo culpar a nada. Quiero culparla, quiero que ella sea la culpable de todo. Pero ella encontró lo que yo no podía entregarle, ella encontró calor y un camino que le brindara cosas que pudiera realmente vivir, no promesas a través de una máquina, de palabras…o voz. Aun así lo mío fue genuino, absolutamente genuino… y eso es lo único en que tengo seguridad, aun así no fue suficiente…"

El vacío interior que comenzaba a carcomer a Eren por dentro incrementaba con cada una de sus palabras, toda la fuerza que concentraba en sus palabras, en su mano o sus expresiones iba perdiendo intensidad, nuevamente sentía su cuerpo pesado, su corazón estaba pesado y a la vez vacío, todo comenzó a perder forma frente a sus ojos y la sensación de nada lo invadió, hasta que de sus labios no salieron más palabras.

Mientras que Levi miraba aun en la misma dirección, sabía que si miraba al muchacho su corazón iba a partirse más de lo que hasta ese momento se encontraba, esto iba más allá de sus propios sentimientos, esto era la imposibilidad de hacer algo por el castaño, sea o no sea en beneficio propio. En esta época no era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, no poseía camino alguno tampoco, no podía arreglar nada con sus armas ni sus planes de ataque, no podía hacer nada por la única persona que realmente daría su existencia. Bajó su rostro con rapidez y apretó sus dientes por unos momentos, finalmente relajó sus facciones y suspiró con fuerza, llamando al nombre del muchacho tras ese suspiro.

"Cuando la conociste tuviste varias opciones, pudiste ignorarla o ir tras ella como fue que hiciste, cuando comenzaste a sentir algo por ella también tuviste tus opciones, eran claras. Era enfrentarse a la distancia o enfrentarse a tu propia desilusión, tú tomaste tu opción ahí también. Porque estabas seguro que esas opciones eran las que menos dolor te traerían, porque confiabas en ti mismo y en lo que podría ocurrir. Cuando eliges una opción, independiente de lo que pueda o no pueda ocurrir, independiente de la experiencia o los indicativos, debes escoger la que menos lamentos genere en ti, incluso si es la menos lógica. Mientras no lo lamentes, sabrás que fue la opción correcta…para ti"

En ese momento los ojos de Eren estaban mirando a los ojos ajenos con firmeza, tratando de entender sus palabras, estas no encajaban realmente con la situación, pues lo único que sentía en ese momento eran lamentos, deseaba no haber venido, deseaba haberse quedado en casa, de haber terminado esa relación de otra manera, deseaba todo lo contrario, deseaba…no haberla conocido.

"Piensa, Eren. Puedo ver que lamentas todo ahora, lo estás haciendo…pero piensa, ¿todas las decisiones que has hecho han sido para lamentarlas. Confiar en tu juicio y en ti mismo de que todo iba a salir bien te hace lamentarte? ¿Te lamentas de ti mismo?" entrecerró su mirada y frunció el ceño, por un momento recordó aquella escena del pasado, donde sus vidas estaban en verdadero juego mientras cabalgaban en un camino de absoluta naturaleza, con una bestia a sus espaldas. "Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde que decidiste ir tras ella por esa pantalla. Piensa todo lo que sucedió, no solo con ella, sino con tu vida, piensa en todo lo que hiciste para venir acá, piensa en todo lo que viste, lo que viviste, piensa en todo lo que pasó, porque todo esto sucede por tus decisiones. Yo no sé qué tanto hiciste o no hiciste este tiempo, no sé si hubieron buenos o malos momentos en tu vida, Eren. Pero piensa… ¿todo lo que ha pasado es merecedor de tus lamentos?"

Los ojos de Eren estaban abiertos en absoluta sorpresa, cada palabra que el pelinegro mencionaba, cada pregunta que este le cuestionaba rondaba en su cabeza más tiempo del que pudiera controlar, cada pregunta generaban más preguntas en su interior. Acumuló un sinfín de lamentos en cortos segundos y en esa misma cantidad de segundos comenzaron a disiparse tras las palabras ajenas, recordó sin duda alguna todos los malos momentos que pasó por todas esas decisiones pero a la vez hubieron momentos que no hubieran ocurrido de no haber seguido tal camino, aprendió mucho en todos esos meses de relación.

Y aunque pensar de manera optimista, casi utópica de aquella situación fuera algo extremadamente cliché, generó en él una sensación de bienestar, de tranquilidad.

Levi quizás no estaba expresando verdaderamente lo que pensaba en ese momento, no quería pensar en sí mismo por sobre el muchacho pero no podía evitar tener en mente, de que si no hubiera sido por ese encuentro con ella hace meses, si no hubiera sido por las decisiones que el castaño tomó hace tiempo, entonces ahora no estaría hablando con él de esa manera, no hubieran compartido tantas cosas hasta ahora, sino fuera por esas decisiones, aquella noche de estrellas jamás hubiera ocurrido.

El castaño meditaba silenciosamente sus opciones, sus caminos y varias situaciones que vivió hasta ese momento, ladeo el rostro levemente mientras un sinfín de imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos. "Aun una parte de mi dice que todo fue basura, pero comienzo a dudar… sino me hubiera enamorado, no hubiera trabajado tan duro para ganar mi propio dinero. Si no hubiera ganado mi dinero no hubiera viajado por mis medios, conocí un poco de París por ella, conocí este país por ella…jamás pensé que vendría a Escocia y siquiera llamaba mi atención, pero…es más hermoso de lo que creía. Pude…estar en el mar, Levi"

Y tras soltar esa pequeña realización de la situación, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. El mar era importante para él, siempre lo fue por razones que iban más allá de su entendimiento, era como un amor que llevaba impregnado en el alma, probablemente jamás olvidaría el momento en que piso el primer bote que lo llevó al mar, el movimiento que generaban las olas, el olor salino y la libertad experimentada en ese lugar, independiente de las razones que lo hayan llevado ahí, de solo recordar esa sensación, su corazón se llenaba de una sensación cálida…agradable…imposible de olvidar.

"Aun me siento como la mierda, sinceramente" susurró "pero una mierda calmada, ¿eso está bien?" alzó su mirada hacia el pelinegro, asomando una leve sonrisa para él.

Levi alzó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros, asomando una media sonrisa para el muchacho. "Mejor de lo que esperaba, mientras no estés en el suelo rompiendo almohadas y haciendo un desastre, por mi está bien"

"Levi… tienes una imagen muy rara de mi" dijo el castaño haciendo el primer reproche de aquel día.

Nadie podría ser capaz de describir la sensación que culminó en el pelinegro tras ver esa faceta de reproche, ese ceño fruncido, esos labios haciendo un pequeño puchero y ese tono de voz. Alivio seria poco, decir que era felicidad era poco también, era una sensación más que agradable… tal vez si era capaz de ayudar a ese muchacho, quizás aún era el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la integridad de aquel chico, de eso no tenía dudas.

"No tienes ni idea" respondió de manera burlona mientras desordenaba con una de sus manos los ya desordenados cabellos castaños del chico.

* * *

Tras esa conversación, el pelinegro obligó de una u otra manera a que el castaño tomara un baño, no porque realmente apestara o algo, pero le indicó que eso iba a ayudar a su cuerpo, que lo relajaría aún más de lo que ya había logrado, cuando el chico protestó ante esa idea se ganó una muy mala mirada de amenaza por parte del más bajo que lo dejó absolutamente sin habla, terminando por tomar aquel baño.

Mientras este disfrutaba del agua caliente, Levi aprovechó de pedir un servicio de cena a la habitación, ya que aquel hotel contaba con esos servicios. Era algo caro pese a que no estaban en una habitación alta pero era lo único disponible y en las cercanías, no es como si tuviera realmente problemas al pagarlo. Para cuando el muchacho había salido del baño envuelto en una bata cortesía de aquel hotel, buscó al pelinegro hasta encontrarlo en el living de la habitación, en una pequeña de noche frente al sofá se encontraba la comida ya acomodada, pese a que Levi gustaba del orden no tenia deseos de comer en la mesa, el sofá era enteramente más tentador aunque tuviera que acomodar el plato sobre sus piernas. Eren miraba los platillos, uno por uno, miró anonadado la situación hasta que Levi notó su presencia.

Claro que el hombre no estaba preparado para esa imagen del chico, no importaba la situación, era como poner más comida frente a sus ojos. Era humano después de todo, pues tras ver al muchacho envuelto en esa bata blanca acolchada, con la cara ruborizada por aquel baño y el cabello que aun goteaba de una manera lentamente agonizante, su cuerpo pareció sufrir por un ataque eléctrico que no pudo resistir.

"Tch" prefirió evitar mirar aún más y le dio la espalda al muchacho "Pedí lo que tuvieran, no sé qué iba a gustarte, así que come lo que se te apetezca. Trajeron helado de postre, ese está en el mini refrigerador de allá" señaló el artefacto a un costado de la habitación, que guardaba refrescos y el dichoso helado del cual Levi hablaba.

El castaño se acercó al pelinegro sin captar la incomodidad que este sufría y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, realmente no tenía apetito alguno pero tampoco iba a ser descortés con el ofrecimiento. "Eres muy amable, es mucha comida… con algo simple hubiera bastado y… ¿eso es vino?" preguntó mientras miraba la botella de trago en una cubeta de hielo. Al hacerse hacia adelante para observar la comida, lentamente su bata fue abriéndose por delante, dejando ver poco a poco sus piernas, un poco más arriba de sus rodillas.

"Me comeré el plato de carne, si no te molesta" dijo Levi mientras miraba de manera disimulada aquellas piernas, tragó saliva y apretó una de sus manos. Ese chico estaba caliente por la ducha y podía sentirlo a su lado, más aún porque ese sofá era amplio pero el idiota prefirió sentarse muy cerca de él.

La vida no estaba siendo justa con el pelinegro.

¿Qué había hecho de malo para recibir tal castigo?

"Si, si…no hay problema, todo se ve apetitoso así que no tengo problemas." Finalmente se decidió por un plato de pasta con algo de pescado que simplemente acomodó sobre sus piernas ahora descubiertas, acercó una servilleta a su cuerpo para evitar desastres y comenzó a comer. Levi hizo exactamente lo mismo pero era difícil concentrarse en la comida.

"Y el vino, me pareció buena idea. No soy un alcohólico ni nada similar a aquellos que ocupan el trago para olvidarse de las cosas pero después de tanta mierda existente en este mundo, una copa no hace daño. Además es una especie de celebración"

"¿Y que celebramos exactamente?" preguntó Eren mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, algo ofendido pues no era precisamente el mejor día para celebrar algo.

"Eres libre" dijo este con simpleza.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa, esas palabras podrían llevar a muchas conclusiones, como de que estaba soltero nuevamente, de que lo habían traicionado y había quedado solo pero pese a la situación que lo llevó a su libertad, el solo pensamiento de no tener ataduras le generaba una sensación agradable en el cuerpo, por un momento miró al pelinegro, ¿era realmente ser libre lo que estaba generando en él esa sensación?

Miró la botella de vino con determinación y asintió. "Excelente, abre esa botella y acabémosla, no vamos a dejar una maldita gota en ella"

"Espero que seas bueno resistiendo el alcohol, chico. No quiero verte bailar sobre la mesa"

"¡Claro que no!, soy bastante resistente, te lo prometo" aclaró con una sonrisa confiada, mientras guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

Dicen que hay que tener cuidado con las promesas que se hacen a lo largo de la vida, más cuando sabes que no vas a cumplirlas y aun así prometes, porque el muchacho tras su segunda copa comenzó a sentirse mareado y ya cuando el vino estaba absolutamente vacío, este estaba desparramado en el sofá con su cabeza descansando en el hombro ajeno, con sus piernas cruzadas y el tazón de helado en una de sus manos, comiendo el postre como si no hubiera mañana.

Levi no sabía decir si era un borracho o una especie de chica superando su rompimiento con comida.

"Realmente no puedo creer que estés mareado con vino…Eren, es vino" exclamó exasperado.

"Mnh…" fue todo lo que pudo articular porque estaba demasiado entusiasmado comiendo su tazón de helado.

"Santo cielo, eres increíble" rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, trataba de mantener la mirada en frente, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con batas de baño, piernas al descubierto o cercanías extremas las borraba de su mente por su propio bien.

Y cuando el helado de Eren finalmente tocó fondo y ya no quedaba nada más, se movió para dejar el tazón sobre la mesita pero sin embargo volvió a la misma posición de antes, para más mala suerte del más bajo. "Voy a reponerte estos gastos, ya has gastado mucho por algo que no debías, yo...te lo pagaré cuando pueda"

"¿Estoy cobrándote algo, mocoso?"

"No, pero de todas maneras me siento mal por esto, no tenías que hacerlo"

"Si tenía, lo hice y quise hacerlo. No voy a discutir estas cosas con un borracho" amenazó de inmediato, sabía que ya nada podía tomar en serio por parte del chico.

"No estoy borracho, solo estoy mareado. Soy capaz de mantener una conversación cuerda" reclamó nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos en el acto…pero sin dignarse a quitar su cabeza del hombro ajeno.

"Claro y crees que voy a creerte, desde que vi a Erwin volverse ebrio una vez, que desconfió de la gente así. Así que no intentes probarme lo contrario, no voy a creerte, si realmente quieres hacer algo bien, vete a dormir" y esperó con todo su corazón que hiciera caso a la petición, casi orden.

Pero sus deseos no eran escuchados, a esta altura no era novedad.

"Te lo demostraré" el castaño se levantó del sofá con mayor rapidez de la que hubiera sido necesaria, en su cara estaba dibujado el semblante de confianza de siempre pese a que se tambaleo unos momentos y caminó como cualquier persona mareada caminaría, primero hacia adelante y luego se dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección al pelinegro. "Voy a llegar hasta donde estas sin problemas, ¿lo ves?" y mientras hablaba se tambaleaba a un lado.

"Eren, detente de una vez, vas a caerte, peor aún, te caerás sobre mí y eso puede generar dos cosas, que me vomites encima o que – ¡oh mierda!"

Y tal como esperaba, Eren al intentar caminar de manera derecha, se enredó en sus pies y terminó tropezándose, cayendo directamente en dirección al pelinegro el cual lo atrapó de la manera que pudo, lo abrazó por la cintura pero eso no evito que sus piernas chocaran con el sofá y con las suyas, emitiendo ambos un quejido de dolor.

"Oh mierda, tus malditas piernas parecen hechas de piedra"

"¡No soy el único!, no sé si choque con piernas o concreto, oh Levi…eso dolió"

Lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección al castaño y suspiró con fuerza. "Acomódate, ¿quieres?"

Entonces el castaño al estar en brazos del otro, subió ambas piernas al sofá y colocó cada una de sus rodillas a un costado de las caderas ajenas, una a cada lado. De manera que quedó con sus piernas abiertas frente al hombre, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su regazo y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros ajenos, en la cara del pelinegro estaba dibujada la sorpresa junto a una línea recta en sus labios.

"¿Sabes que estoy pensando?" preguntó Eren con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No estoy seguro de querer saber, pero adelante" Levi no movía siquiera un centímetro de su cuerpo.

"Esto corresponde a la típica escena vergonzosa previa a una escena más fuerte entre dos personas, estamos en un hotel, estoy aparentemente borracho y con una bata. Estaba seguro que este tipo de cosas no ocurrían en verdad…Levi" la manera en que dejó salir el nombre del mayor fue algo inesperado, fue casi un ronroneo de su voz, en un tono increíblemente más bajo.

"…Estás haciendo esto apropósito, tú…pedazo de mierda" sus ojos se entrecerraron, nuevamente se encontraba en la posición de no saber qué hacer, pues sinceramente no entendía que demonios pasaba con el chico sobre su regazo.

Sin embargo los labios de Eren comenzaron a temblar, trató de apretarlos pero comenzaba a ser inevitable, la risa comenzó a escapar de sus labios de manera inevitable hasta el punto de convertirse en carcajadas, verdaderas carcajadas que llegaron a sacar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras que el semblante de Levi pasó de la sorpresa a la amenaza en dos segundos, entrecerró sus ojos y miraba de muy mala manera al castaño que…no se inmutaba ante tal cosa. Este continuaba riendo como si no hubiera mañana hasta que se hizo hacia adelante y posó su frente en uno de los hombros ajenos, aun riendo contra su cuerpo.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo mientras trataba de parar de reír pero cuando lo hacía, volvía a reír nuevamente hasta que finalmente después de un pellizco en la cintura por parte del más bajo le hizo calmarse. "Fue demasiado tentador… quizás estoy algo borracho en verdad, apenas podía caminar y verte ahí me hizo pensar en esas típicas escenas que terminan en la cama. No es que me hayan pasado pero te imaginas, creo"

"¿Crees que estaría mirándote así si no me lo imaginara?, por un momento ya te veía hacer un strip de esa bata y que luego con tu cara estúpida, fueras a decirme algo como que no llevas nada más abajo, en serio, que mierda pasa contigo, Eren" rodó sus ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro. Sinceramente si eso hubiera pasado, su autocontrol se hubiera ido al verdadero diablo y trataba de seguir el juego del asunto antes de caer en la tentación de todo mal.

Amén.

Entonces Eren despegó el rostro del hombro ajeno y situó su mirada en los ojos contrarios, entrecerró la misma y movió sus labios lentamente, los humedeció lo suficiente para que estos quedaran brillosos frente a la luz que los iluminaba, sus dedos lentamente comenzaron a moverse sobre los hombros ajenos y su voz descendió nuevamente más tonos de los normales. "Levi… no llevo nada abajo…" pero apenas pasaron unos segundos, su carcajada se hizo presente nuevamente, esta vez cada vez más fuerte que la anterior. "¡Tu cara!"

Si, su cara, estaba en blanco, estaba en shock, como si hubiera visto un fantasma y pese a que el otro seguía riéndose, él aún se encontraba en ese estado…no por sus palabras, por su comportamiento ni por la maldita voz que usó en ese momento, sino por la muy poco cómoda sensación dura entre sus pantalones.

"Bien, bien, ya no seguiré con eso… es que…" dejo escapar otra pequeña risa y finalmente bajó sus manos de sus hombros, mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa que lentamente fue tornándose melancólica. "Tal vez no quiero pensar y estoy haciendo estupideces inducidas por el poco alcohol en mis venas o tal vez uso esa excusa para actuar sin pensar, porque en verdad no quiero pensar" Hizo una pausa leve, mientras jugaba con sus propios dedos, estos tenían toda la atención de su mirada. "Aun duele, Levi… aun duele. Eres muy bueno tratando de hacerme reír o ir a la par conmigo pero…aun duele…" y en ese momento bajó aún más la mirada, perdiendo todo rastro de vida en su cuerpo.

Levi fue soltando el agarre que tenía en la cintura ajena, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el cuerpo que estaba sentado sobre su regazo, observó esas piernas firmes alrededor de sus caderas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por la bata misma. Continuó subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho que estaba levemente descubierto por la grieta en la bata que se había formado tras tantos movimientos y pese a que la imagen era perfecta, deseable, más que tentadora. Ese semblante no iba con ese cuerpo, con esa persona, ese semblante quería borrarlo a como de lugar…sin importar lo que hiciera.

"¿Quieres olvidar, Eren?" preguntó con voz suave, dejando escapar el nombre del chico de una manera lenta, casi acariciando cada letra de esa palabra. No tardó en posicionar una de sus manos bajo el mentón del castaño y alzarlo, sus dedos acariciaron la piel de aquella zona y sus ojos bailaron lentamente sobre sus facciones, primero sobre los labios ajenos hasta llegar a sus pómulos, de sus pómulos finalmente a sus ojos. "¿Quieres olvidarlo todo por esta noche?"

Las cejas del castaño se alzaron en sorpresa, sus labios se separaron entre sí para que su boca quedase levemente abierta, su respiración se aceleró un tanto tras esas palabras y su cuerpo se tensó sobre el otro, cosa que probablemente el más bajo sintió.

"Porque si realmente quieres olvidar todo, tu y yo, tenemos claro cuál es la manera indicada de hacerlo. Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer que borrara todo rastro de razón de tu mente y de la mía también, no necesitamos pensar después de todo. Solo…hacer"

Los dos estarían mintiendo si dijeran que el ambiente en esa sala era frio, el aire calefaccionado se había prendido automáticamente o de repente ambas temperaturas corporales duplicaron su calor con el solo acto de las palabras, que parecían tocar el punto exacto en el cerebro de ambos, para que todo reaccionara acorde a las imágenes visuales atacando ambas imaginaciones. Nada pasaba por alto, ni la aceleración de la respiración del pelinegro como el movimiento de la manzana de adán del castaño al momento de tragar saliva.

Sin que Eren pudiera predecirlo, el pelinegro soltó su mentón y agarró con firmeza las caderas del chico, levantándose de golpe con el chico en sus brazos el cual por acto reflejo, enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera ajena, aferrándose con ambas manos nuevamente a sus hombros. No despegó la mirada del pelinegro hasta que llegaron a la habitación, donde fue depositado sobre la cama con mayor suavidad de la que hubiera esperado de ese hombre, lentamente Eren fue soltando el agarre de su cuerpo con el ajeno, siendo invadido por el frio de la ya rota cercanía.

Una de las manos de Levi se apoyó sobre la almohada, a un costado de la cabeza del castaño y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios. "Ooh, deberías mirarte Eren. Verás…dos pueden jugar al mismo juego estúpido, ¿no crees?" dejó escapar una risa burlona mientras se separaba del cuerpo ajeno, caminando lentamente en dirección al baño. "Seca tu cabello y duérmete de una vez" desde el lugar en que se encontraba, le lanzó una última mirada. "Ambos sabemos que necesitas descansar, así que esta vez…hazme caso y no te quejes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡He-hey!" exclamó indignado al fin dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, simplemente recibió el mismo trato que estaba generando pero se había creído absolutamente todo el cuento que el pelinegro había puesto sobre él. Frunció el ceño en frustración y se sentó en la cama, no se quejó como el otro pedía y asintió con el rostro. Buscó el secador de cabello y comenzó con la tarea, de reojo observó como el otro hombre desaparecía en el baño.

Cuando su cuerpo estuvo fuera de la tentación castaña, dentro de aquel baño, dejó caer su cuerpo contra la puerta ya cerrada, sintiendo sus piernas temblorosas. No le asustaba la situación, hubiera continuado de haber querido, pero sabía de antemano que ese chico tenía la mente en otro lugar, sabía que no estaba verdaderamente borracho pero tampoco estaba en su total cordura, no iba a arriesgar la pequeña relación que tenían por un acto carnal provocado por razones no correctas.

Primero quería protegerlo y luego…se encargaría de otras cosas.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, pues a pesar de todo, este estaba latiendo con mayor rapidez de la normal. Una vez que su corazón comenzó a descender en su ritmo, su mano comenzó a bajar por el centro de su cuerpo, llegando hasta el inicio de sus pantalones. No tardó en desabrochar el botón del mismo y bajar el cierre con mayor rapidez de la que controlaba, no tardó en meter su mano dentro de sus boxers y liberar la erección que mantenía aprisionada e sus pantalones. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cuando finalmente se vio liberado, con su mano alrededor de cuerpo eréctil, con una sola imagen en mente su mano comenzó a trabajar, primero con un ritmo leve pero ante el solo recuerdo de esas piernas, de esos labios húmedos, de esa boca entreabierta y esa mirada perdida en la provocación, su mano optó por una velocidad más rápida, más desenfrenada.

No podía tardar, no podía levantar más sospechas, no podía dejar que las cosas se salieran del control.

"Eren…"

Gimió por lo bajo mientras mordía su labio inferior, no iba a dejar que más sonidos se escaparan de sus labios, ocupando su mano restante para tapar su boca y ahogar cada sonido que saliera sin permiso de su cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar a medida que su mano generaba más fricción en su miembro, hasta el punto de que poco a poco fue sintiendo la viscosidad del pre-semen que abandonaba su erección.

Su espalda comenzó lentamente a deslizarse hacia abajo, junto con su cuerpo, con sus piernas que perdían la estabilidad. Sutilmente su trasero encontró el suelo helado de aquel baño y abrió un poco más sus piernas, aun manteniendo la mano en su boca, trato de echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mientras su mano no dejaba de trabajar. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, estaba caliente, todo su alrededor estaba quemándolo vivo. De solo pensar en esas piernas alrededor de su cintura, de esos labios sobre su cuello, de esas manos tocando lo que las suya tocaba, que esos dedos recorrieran su erección.

"_Esto es lo que provocas, Eren_"

Fue lo que pensó, fue lo que realmente quería decirle al muchacho, mientras imaginaba como este usaba sus labios para tocarlo, para besarlo, para tragar rastros de su semilla. La sola imagen producida por su imaginación estaba volviéndolo loco, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a esa habitación y tirar esa maldita bata muy lejos de la habitación y admirar lo que se le había negado por todos estos días.

"_Quiero sentirte_"

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse, sus piernas comenzaron a recogerse, su espalda fue invadida por pequeños espasmos eléctricos y su mano estaba en un ritmo frenético, su rostro estaba cubierto en sudor en ese momento y tras la última imagen en su mente de un castaño gimiendo su propio nombre, un último espasmo atacó su cuerpo, un último choque eléctrico lo sacudió por completo hasta que su mano se detuvo y aquel liquido blanco abandonó su cuerpo con ferocidad, manchando su mano y parte de sus prendas.

Ahogó el único gemido contra su mano esperando que no generara demasiada atención, por suerte a lo lejos sentía el pequeño sonido del secador de cabello.

Y cuando dejó caer sus dos manos al costado de su cuerpo, el sonido del secador se detuvo al igual que toda su fantasía.

Todo se detuvo por un momento…

Ese chico nuevamente lo estaba volviendo loco, al igual que tantos años atrás. Lo sacaba de su centro neutral, provocaba en el hacer cosas que iban más allá de su consideración. Esos ojos verdes penetraban su cuerpo y lo quemaban con más fuerza que lo haría el mismo infierno.

Quería provocar en el castaño las mismas cosas que provocaba en él. Como también deseaba provocar en él sonrisas y por sobre todo protegerlo de todas las maldades de este mundo.

El mundo, aunque no estuviera amenazado por bestias enormes, no dejaba de ser cruel con nadie, ni con él, ni con el muchacho. Pero no le importaba la humanidad en estos días, le importaba ese muchacho, había sido testigo de todo el sufrimiento que vivió ese muchacho como para permitir que algo más le pasara, no…no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera más daño.

Lo iba a proteger a todo costo, pero… ¿quién iba a proteger al castaño de su persona?

En su antigua vida el pelinegro jamás fue un santo ni digno de medallas, en esta vida, tampoco lo era. No cuando tantos sentimientos de manipulación se posaban sobre él cuando se trataba de ese chico de ojos verdes.

Para el momento en que el pelinegro salió del cuarto de baño, arreglado, sin rastros de sudor o manchas extrañas. Fue directamente a la habitación para encontrar un bulto bajo las sabanas de una de las camas, hizo el suficiente ruido para indicar que se encontraba ahí mismo pero no hubo respuesta corporal alguna por parte del más joven, por lo que simplemente optó por la idea de que este ya se había dormido.

A la vista de nadie, abandonó sus ropas y se colocó sus prendas para dormir, apagó todas las luces de las habitaciones y finalmente se recostó en su cama para poder descansar de su pequeña actividad de aquel día, de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volteo su cuerpo en dirección a la otra cama, no podía observar para nada el cuerpo ajeno pues estaba cubierto hasta la cabeza misma.

"Buenas noches, Eren…" susurró con suavidad para finalmente cerrar sus ojos por el día.

No duró demasiado el acto.

"¿Puedo pedirte algo?" susurró suavemente el castaño, su voz aún más baja por estar hablando con las sabanas sobre su cabeza.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de inmediato, por un momento pensando que el chico comenzaba a sospechar de su actividad pero su pregunta lo sacó de foco mental.

"Pensé que dormías, ¿qué pasa?"

Tras esa pregunta, hubo un silencio prolongado lo cual hizo creer al pelinegro que el chico ya se había dormido de verdad, pero nuevamente este habló, con una voz más baja que la anterior, algo dudoso incluso.

"¿Puedo dormir a tu lado?" tras unos segundos de haber hecho aquella pregunta, se retractó de inmediato. "No, no, está bien, no me hagas caso. Simplemente no quería dormir solo pero tú estás aquí al lado y –"

"Ven aquí, Eren"

La voz del pelinegro fue un suave susurro que no iba cargado con ninguna mala emoción, incluso fue dicho con algo de dulzura, movió su cuerpo un poco más hacia el costado de la cama e hizo espacio en las sabanas, para que el otro decidiera entrar en ellas.

Eren asomó su rostro por sus propias sabanas y pese a la oscuridad, pudo notar como la mirada del pelinegro estaba sobre la suya, como estaba invitándolo a dormir con sus brazos abiertos, tragó saliva nuevamente y lentamente comenzó a moverse, abandonando su cama y caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la cama ajena. En un principio se sentó en esta y fue deslizándose en el colchón para posteriormente cubrirse con las cubiertas.

En un principio se mantuvo lejos pero tras unos segundos se volteó para quedar frente al pelinegro y sin permiso alguno, se acercó y hundió su rostro en el pecho ajeno, entrelazando sus piernas y abrazándolo por su cintura con uno de sus brazos, susurró un muy suave "gracias" frente a las prendas del más bajo y cerró sus ojos.

Increíblemente no tardó más de dos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Y Levi quien comenzaba a creer que no dormiría aquella noche, fue invadido por una sensación grata de calidez, de nostalgia a la vez. No era la primera vez que ese chico se aferraba así a su cuerpo, siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía mal o había tenido un mal día, este parecía ser un gesto heredado.

Y era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto en aquella época.

Y por ende, tampoco iba a molestarle en esta.

Y con esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo, con su corazón latiendo con normalidad, con su cuerpo envuelto en calidez, con un agradable aroma invadiendo su interior y un suave respirar contra su pecho, cerró sus ojos y el sueño lo invadió por completo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Amable recordatorio de que este fanfic está con rating M, ahaha~

Ya veremos como se comportan los dos al despertar después de tantas cosas inducidas (o tal vez no) por el alcohol. Las batas después de un baño son un peligro, probablemente nadie me dirá lo contrario, hoh!

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews. No duden en preguntar cualquier cosa o apuntar algún error, nos veremos en la próxima actualización!


End file.
